A New Beginning: Past Time
by SakuraPrincess1111
Summary: El comienzo de esta historia pasa muchos años atrás de que nacieran Mary y Jonatan, aquí cuatro chicos descubrirán en el camino lo que realmente es más importante para cada uno. Fic de Pokémon.
1. Encuentro

**Nota de la Autora: Este fiction que estoy escribiendo es una precuela de "Comienzos como Ranger", en el cual podrán ver la relación de amistad de 4 amigos, que mientras más continúen leyendo irán viendo el enlace que tiene con el fiction actual que ando escribiendo, espero les guste.**

**PD: Este fic, tiene dibujos hechos por mi amiga Umi-chan, pero debido a la limitación de la página no lo podrán ver, aún así pueden visitar mi DA, donde podrán apreciar el trabajo de mi amiga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro.**

Quién diría que el comienzo de esta historia, empezó hace muchos años, en aquellos tiempos que las batallas y la liga pokémon eran las más acudidas mientras los concursos recién nacían y estos o poco o nada se sabía, también se tenía poco conocimiento de aquellos rangers que trabajaban por cuidar el medio, ya que era aquella época donde la paz siempre reinaba y la convivencia entre humanos y pokémon eran lo más primordial… un claro ejemplo de esta convivencia la podemos ver en Rosset, una chica de 16 años que decidió emprender su viaje por todo Kanto junto a sus queridas Nidoran y Miltank…

- ¡Chicas! ¡Llegó el día! – juntando sus manos de la alegría

- ¡Nido! – alzando la patita

- ¡Muu! – siguiendo la corriente a Nidoran

- Hoy será nuestro debut en coordinación pokémon, así que debemos vernos lindas… por eso les hice estos trajes – enseñando un listón grande que en la parte del centro era acompañada de cascabeles para Nidoran; y un chaleco, falda y vincha al estilo camarera para Miltank – ¿De verdad son preciosos no? – sus pokémon solo atinaron a saltar de alegría al ver aquellas prendas hechas con amor.

- En esta ocasión dejare que Milky me acompañe en el concurso de carisma, así que Rani, hoy te toca apoyarnos – haciéndole una caricia mientras su Nidoran sonreía de alegría – Bueno ahora debemos dirigirnos al coliseo para inscribirnos – En ese momento la castaña clara, guardaba a sus pokémon.

Por otro lado, un chico de cabellos desordenados de color chocolate y de mirada extrovertida como el humo, andaba refunfuñando de su suerte, al parecer no le había ido bien un combate que tuvo.

- Tss. No debí aceptar nunca esa apuesta… ¡Malditos concursos pokémon! – en ese momento la gente volteó a verlo con sorpresa por aquel comentario efusivo que hizo, aunque al parecer a él no le importaba.

- Bueno, parece que ese es el lugar, me inscribo participo en un concurso y me voy para nunca más volver ahí… bien supongo que no todo es tan malo, al menos me dijo que entrara en carisma y no en belleza – con cara de desagrado – Bien, ahí vamos.

En ese momento, el joven chico choco con alguien, se notaba que ese no era su día de suerte… ¿O tal vez si?

- ¡Oye! ¡Porque no demonios te fijas….! – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al ver en el piso a una joven chica castaña de cabellos largos, con una mirada parecida al cielo apunto de llover; su vestido era sencillo pero por el choque se había ensuciado, al igual que se había hecho una herida en el brazo por la caída.

- Disculpe… no fue mi intención…

- Eh… n-no, más bien discúlpame a mí - "Rayos, porque me siento extraño al verla" esto… ¡Déjame ayudarte! – muy sonrojado le extiende la mano a la joven chica que tenia aproximadamente su edad.

- Gracias – secándose los brotes de lágrimas y tomando la mano del chico.

- ¡Toma! – entregándole una curita que busco inmediatamente en su mochila.

- Gracias de nuevo – sonriéndole.

- D-de nada… a-a-a

- ¿A?

- Ah - "Deja de comportarte como un idiota" – Me llamo Kotaru, mucho gusto.

- Igualmente, me llamo Rosset, justo me ando dirigiendo a un concurso pokémon, ¿Creo que tu también te dirigías al coliseo no?

- B-bueno sí… - con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

- ¡Qué alegría! ¡Entonces eso quiere decir que te gustan también los concursos pokémon! – muy emocionada.

- Bueno… ¡Sí claro! Jajajaja - "Genial en que me he metido"

- Bien, entonces vamos a inscribirnos – muy alegre lo acompaña a la recepción.

- "Bueno… creo que tal vez no ha sido tan malo perder la apuesta después de todo" – en ese rato se quedo observando a la joven chica con un leve sonrojo. Parece ser que la primavera llegó para este joven chico.


	2. Primer listón

**Capítulo 2: Primer Listón.**

- Señoras y señores ¡Bienvenidos sean al primer Super Concurso Pokémon que se realiza en Kanto!

En ese momento la ovación era inmensa, el presentador hacía gala de aquel acontecimiento que llenaba de dicha a toda la gente que presenciaba por primera vez aquel evento en su región, todos se sentían tan emocionados, pero no tanto como los concursantes que esperaban emocionados su primer espectáculo.

- ¡Ahora, sin más preámbulos damos comienzo al Concurso de Carisma de nivel normal! – los gritos de emoción de la gente se hicieron notar de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, detrás del escenario…

- Rayos y centellas, definitivamente no se ponerme esta maldita corbata… - tratando de hacer un nudo sin éxito alguno – ¡Bah! Me rindo, total a nadie le importará que me vista medio indecente – cruzándose de brazos y dándose la vuelva para irse detrás del escenario.

- Veo que tienes problemas con tu corbata – repentinamente aparece una joven de cabellos castaños sonriéndole.

En ese momento Kotaru se quedo ensimismado al ver a Rosset con su traje de coordinadora, ella lucia un lindo vestido negro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, tenía un escote muy peculiar, pero sencillo a la vez al estar adornado de una especie de pañuelo blanco, mientras sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes de color lúgubre adornados por un tierno listón otoño que hacia juego con la vincha que tenia puesta, todo ese hermoso traje estaba acompañado de unas botas de taco delgado; en ella se demostraba belleza y sencillez la cual deslumbraba bajo la tenue luz que daba el escenario detrás de bambalinas.

- ¿Deseas que te ayude?

- B-bueno… - su nube de fantasía se desvaneció al oír la dulce voz de su nueva amiga.

- Veamos, esto se pasa por aquí, luego por allí y listo. ¿Ves que era fácil? – regalándole una sonrisa.

- T-Tienes razón… esto...

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No nada malo solo que… ¿Participarás en el concurso de belleza que viene después de este?

- No, al menos en esta ocasión.

- ¿Entonces?

Ya en el escenario se escucho el nombre del primer concursante:

- Ahora como primer concursante tenemos desde la región de Sinnoh, ¡A Rosset Furuwa!

- Te deseo mucha suerte en tu participación Kotaru – en ese momento se despide momentáneamente de su amigo para pasar al escenario.

- ¡Está participando en carisma! – su sorpresa era inmensa al darse cuenta de que sería su rival en el concurso - ¡Rayos! Bueno no es que me importe ganar aquí… pero…

- Seguidamente tenemos al concursante número dos. ¡Kotaru Isogai!

La aparición del castaño fue muy sencilla, con una mirada de seriedad se coloco en su lugar como participante, su traje al igual que él también era sencillo, vestía de un terno negro pero de forma informal, su saco lo llevaba sujetando con la mano hacia la espalda, mientras las mangas de su camisa blanca estaban arrimadas hasta su codo, mientras estaba adornado por una corbata de color azabache, aunque se notaba la incomodidad de utilizar este adorno.

- Muy bien, después de haber presentado a los concursantes, ellos mostraran a sus pokémon en la prueba de estilo para que sean calificados por el público. Solo tienen 60 segundos para vestir a su pokémon de acuerdo al tema… y este es: ¡Creatividad!

El tiempo en el concurso parecía hacerse lento, durante esos ratos, Rosset y Kotaru lograron hacer gala con sus pokémon con trajes sencillos pero que llamaban mucho la atención.

Las dificultades empezaron en la ronda de baile, al menos la castaña de pelos largos logro ganar más la atención en esta ronda, mientras que Kotaru quedo último.

Ahora se acercaba la ronda de ejecución, aunque era la primera vez en que participaban, se notaba que las ganas de obtener el triunfo eran primordiales.

- Con ustedes tenemos a los tres jueces que se encargarán de evaluar la ejecución de los ataques de sus pokémon. Empezaremos con el concursante que ha sobresalido más.

El entusiasmo de la gente era inmenso; en esta ronda se les explico a los concursantes de quien llame la atención de uno de los jueces cinco veces, permitirá que el público participe dándole más puntos al pokémon que haya logrado la quinta estrella.

Definitivamente este concurso estaba reñido, Rosset fue la primera en empezar la demostración con su Miltank utilizando el ataque "Puño Trueno", haciendo que gane puntos de más gracias a su ejecución en primer lugar y la atención del juez que eligió. Por su parte Kotaru tenía problemas para saber que ataques debería escoger, así que decidió que utilizara "Cornada" con su Tauros, aunque eso hizo que no llamará mucho la admiración.

Los cuatro turnos fueron pasando, solo quedaba uno, Rosset era la favorita en ganar, pero Kotaru hacía lo que podía, ya que su espíritu de lucha había surgido aunque siempre era cautivado por las magnificas y carismáticas presentaciones que hacia la encantadora jovencita de Sinnoh con su pokémon.

- ¡Muy bien Milky! ¡Ahora demuestra tu carisma con "Demolición"!

- ¡Muu! – La radiante Miltank lanza su ataque impresionando al juez seleccionado, mientras tanto el público, y hasta los mismo participantes quedaron impresionados por el brillo que emitía Rosset junto a "Milky" al terminar su maniobra.

- "Realmente es muy hermosa…" – Los pensamientos del joven tortolo parecían surgir cada vez más, aunque su desconcentración estaba a la par – "¡Rayos! ¡Kotaru concentrate! No quedaremos último, al menos no en esto"

- ¡Tauros utiliza "Cola férrea"!

Kotaru había quedado en último lugar de la lista con las anteriores ejecuciones, sabía que debía hacer algo y así lo hizo al indicarle a su Tauros lo que debía de hacer, era todo o nada.

- Y con esto damos finalizado la prueba de ejecución, ahora pedimos que cada uno de los participantes pasen al frente junto a su pokémon.

El público seguía gritando con alegría, más aun que ya estaban a punto de dar al ganador.

- Y el ganador del Concurso de Carisma en nivel normal es… Rosset Furuwa.

- ¡Milky, lo logramos! – llorando de alegría junto a su Miltank.

- Felicidades Rosset.

- Gracias Kotaru – aún llorando le respondió a su amigo.

- Adelante señorita, le hacemos entrega de este listón.

- Muchas gracias – sonriéndole mientras las lágrimas se contenían en sus ojos.

- ¡Muu! ¡Muu!

- Tienes razón Milky, este listón te pertenece. – Poniéndole en su pecho.

En ese rato, el público felicitaba con un gran aplauso a la joven coordinadora, al igual que los reporteros se acercaron para hacerle una entrevista y fotos a Rosset y su Miltank.

- Sabes Tauros, aunque no hayamos ganado, siento una alegría inmensa por ella… Vámonos amigo…


	3. En busca de Rani

**Capítulo 3: En busca de Rani. **

- Muy bien Nidoran, supongo que hasta aquí será nuestro entrenamiento. Jaja, que suerte que al ganar el segundo lugar en el concurso de ciudad Plateada, algunas fans vinieran por mí a regalarme TM´s y Pokémuñecas, al menos nos sirve para nuestras batallas. – sonriendo con mucho orgullo.

- Nido, nido. – El Nidoran macho de Kotaru parecía que no le gustaba mucho esa faceta de su amigo.

- ¿He? ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara Nidoran?

- ¡Nido!

- Hey no te enojes… bueno es que nada se puede hacer si son las chicas las que te persiguen.

- Nido…

- Chicas lindas y batallas pokémon, lo mejor que puede a ver, jajajaja.

Mientras el efusivo Kotaru alardeaba de sus "conquistas" una joven chica se aproximaba en el camino del joven castaño.

- ¡Rani! ¿Dónde estás? – con mucha preocupación – Ahora que hare… Rani es siempre traviesa si ve algo que le llama la atención… Tengo miedo que le pase algo… ¿Eh? ¿Kotaru?

- ¡¿Rosset?!

- ¡Qué alegría es verte por aquí!

- Ajajaja lo mismo digo – murmurándole a su Nidoran macho – Ya ves, te lo dije.

- Nido…

- ¡Oh! ¡Un Nidoran macho! ¡Qué hermoso! ¿Es tuyo?

- Si, es uno de mis compañeros más fieles.

- Ya veo... Kotaru ¿Te podría pedir un favor? – mirándole con ojitos tiernos.

- C-claro – sonrojado - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Si… Rani es una Nidoran hembra y se me ha extraviado, ella aún es joven así que cuando ve cosas lindas o pokémon llamativos, va tras ello… justo la perdí de vista hace unos segundos cuando terminaba de hablar por teléfono en ciudad Plateada con mi abuelita de Sinnoh… - la castaña se encontraba con una mirada muy triste.

- Bueno, descuida que Kotaru está aquí y te ayudara en encontrarla.

- Muchas gracias Kotaru – sonriéndole muy feliz.

- ¿Y tienes alguna pista de ha donde se ha ido?

- Mmmm bueno solo seguí sus pisadas hasta cerca de ese pasto grande, pero a partir de ahí desaparecen…

- Valla problema… esos pastos suelen ser húmedos y las pisadas se pierden en ocasiones con las de otros pokémon… - en ese momento el joven Nidoran empieza a jalar los pantalones de su dueño – ¿Ahora qué pasa Nidoran?

- ¡Nido! ¡Nido! – señalando hacia una cueva en el camino.

- ¿El Monte Moon? ¿A caso oíste algo ahí amigo?

- ¡Nido! – corriendo hacia la cueva.

- ¡Hey! ¡Nidoran espera!

- Espérenme también a mí por favor.

En ese momento, al entrar a la cueva…

- Wow… esto es muy grande… oye Nidoran ¿Algún indicio de Rani?

- Nido… - poniendo firmemente sus orejas hacia varias direcciones… de repende… - ¡Nido! – señalando hacia lo más profundo de la cueva.

- Bien, sigámoslo.

- Ok… emm… Kotaru ¿Crees que sería mejor si ayudamos a tu Nidoran a buscar con nuestros demás pokémon?

- Creo que no sería muy prudente, esta zona está llena de pokémon salvajes, además que el camino es algo estrecho por donde estamos hiendo, es mejor tener seguros nuestros demás compañeros en caso de emergencia.

- Entiendo… aunque sabes… me siento mal por todo lo que te ando causando… - llorosa.

- Descuida, además es mejor la búsqueda con dos personas que con una sola. – sonriéndole sinceramente.

- Eres muy amable…

- Nido~ - En ese momento se ve a una pequeña Nidoran atrapada sobre las rocas, parecía que había sucedido un derrumbe y esta lloraba por ayuda.

- ¡Nido Nido! – en ese instante el joven Nidoran va a su alcance.

- ¡Ese grito es de Rani! – muy asustada.

- ¡Vamos a ayudarla!

En ese momento, tanto el Nidoran de Kotaru, como él y Rosset empezaron a mover todas las rocas que podían para poder liberar de su prisión a la pobre y traviesa Rani, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, llegaron a un punto en que ya no podían levantarlas.

- ¡Rayos! ¡Está muy pesada!

- Rani sigue sufriendo y por la forma de las rocas no puedo devolverla a la pokebola.

- Tss… debe de a ver alguna forma.

- ¡Nidooooooo! – En ese momento el Nidoran de Kotaru utilizo Doble filo contra las rocas que aprisionaban a Rani, mientras ella contemplaba con sorpresa lo que él hacía por ella.

- ¡Oye amigo! Podemos encontrar otros métodos pero así terminaras haciéndote daño.

- Kotaru… creo que es momento de emergencia – Mirando pálida a la dirección de Rani.

- ¿Eh?... – Fijando su mirada hacia arriba - ¡Un Onix furioso! – con cara de espanto.

- Pero Kotaru… ¿No se supone que en Monte Moon no deberían de haber Onix?

- ¡Eh! Tienes razón…

- Jajajaja, valla, valla, después de todo son muy inteligentes.

- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – poniéndose cerca de Rosset protegiéndola del misterioso sujeto, mientras su Nidoran hacia lo mismo.

- ¡Qué descortés de mi parte! Aún me falta presentarme… a mí la gente me llama "El Coleccionista", al menos es la palabra más sutil que me pueden decir...

- ¿El coleccionista?

- Así es jovencita… simplemente llevo encargos para otras regiones, en lo cual me pagan muy bien. – sonriendo con malicia el misterioso señor.

- ¡Acaso le piden robar pokémon de otros! – muy enfurecido Kotaru.

- Uh… Robar es una palabra muy fuerte, solamente son pedidos que me hacen, sobre todo cuando son pokémon criados… no les interesa en nada uno salvaje… y saben yo tengo un buen ojo cuando un pokémon ha sido criado.

- ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Ella solo es una niña! – en ese momento empezó a llorar la castaña.

- ¡Canalla! ¡¿Acaso no oíste que la dejaras?! – Muy furioso - ¡Ve Nidoran!

- ¡Nido!

- ¡Girafarig! – llamando el misterioso hombre a su pokémon.

Una batalla estaba a punto de empezar, aquel hombre encapuchado por telas rotas y un gorro al estilo boina parece que hablaba en serio de lo que hacía… ¿Podrán liberar a Rani de este sujeto?


	4. Caminemos juntos

**Capítulo 4: Caminemos juntos.**

Una batalla empezó a llevarse dentro del Monte Moon, un misterioso sujeto con semblante de un hombre maduro había aparecido en frente de los jóvenes entrenadores, la mirada de ese sujeto era de mucho misterio y de maldad…

- Valla, valla, parece que tendremos que librar una batalla por este pokémon… me parece bien… pero que tal si la hacemos más interesante – sonriendo.

- ¡Tss! ¡Deja de hablar y empieza a pelear! – muy enojado se encontraba Kotaru por la situación.

- ¿Qué te parece si apostamos? – sonriendo maléficamente – Si yo ganó, me llevo también ese Nidoran que tienes… se nota que también lo has criado desde que fue un huevo.

- "¡Como rayos lo supo!" – pensó para así mismo el joven castaño.

- Veo tu rostro mortificado, jajaja, solo puedo decirte que es un "don" que tengo… y bien que dices, si gano me llevo a tu Nidoran, si tú ganas, te llevas a la Nidoran, jajajaja – comenzó a reír con más fuerza.

- ¡Kotaru! – miro muy preocupada Rosset a su compañero.

- ¡Eres una basura! ¡Jugar de esa forma es de cobardes!

- Tic-toc… el tiempo se acaba.

- Tss… Rosset quédate atrás, esta batalla la ganaré ¡Ya lo verás!

- Bien ¡Comencemos! ¡Girafarig usa "Impresionar"!

- ¡Giraf~!

- ¡Nidoran, esquívalo!

A pesar de la orden de su amigo, Nidoran no pudo evitar el ataque de su oponente, en eso "El Coleccionista" manda enseguida a su pokémon que utilice "Pisotón", haciéndole un leve daño.

- ¡Rayos! Amigo, utiliza "Foco energía"

- Jajaja, no crees que hubiera sido más inteligente si me atacabas, sabes bien que yo tengo ventaja.

- Aún la batalla no termina, acuérdate "el que ríe último, ríe mejor" – mirándolo con seriedad.

- ¡Vamos Kotaru, Nidoran, sé que ustedes pueden lograrlo! – alentaba a su amigo Kotaru, la joven castaña.

- ¡Nido~! – Rani desde su cautiverio también los apoyaba.

- Amigo, todo depende de nosotros – mirándose tanto el entrenador y su pokémon.

- ¡Pisotón de nuevo Girafarig!

- ¡Esquívalo y Picotazo Venenoso!

- ¡Nidooooo! – justo antes que Girafarig lo atacara, él logra esquivarlo y le lanza su ataque que logra envenenarlo.

- ¡Bien!

- No cantes victoria aún… Si te fijas Girafarig está listo de nuevo. – miraba en ese momento a su pokémon el hombre encapuchado.

- ¡Oh no! Tenía una Baya Meloc.

- Tranquila Rosset… Nidoran y yo lo lograremos.

- Tienes razón… ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! – grito de nuevo la joven castaña.

- Qué lindo te apoya tu amiguita… lástima que pronto llorara por la perdida.

- ¡Ja! ¡Como si eso fuese a pasar cobarde!

- Muy bien, terminemos esto… ¡"Confusión"!

- ¡Tienes razón, aquí lo terminamos! ¡Nidoran, esquívalo y utiliza "Garra umbría"!

En ese instante, ambos Pokémon dieron su ataque final… una nube de polvo se alzo dentro de la cueva con ese ataque, no se podía ver aún quien fue el ganador de esa batalla.

- ¡Kotaru! – grito Rosset de la angustia.

- Cof, cof… - el castaño estaba tosiendo por la nube de polvo, que poco a poco se disipaba.

- ¡Cómo es posible! – grito muy impactado el hombre encapuchado, el cual alarmo a ambos jóvenes que estaban ahí.

- ¡Kotaru, ganaste! – sonrió muy alegre Rosset dándole un abrazo de lado.

- ¡Lo logramos amigo! – menciona estas palabras a su Nidoran que aún estaba de pie después de la batalla, aunque algo sonrojado por la reacción de Rosset pero también feliz y aliviado de saber que pudieron vencer al encapuchado.

- Bien, está vez ganaron, pero recuerden que tarde o temprano nos volveremos a ver… ¡Regresen, Girafarig, Onix! – en eso el sujeto por medio de una "cuerda huída" desapareció de la vista de ambos jóvenes.

- ¡Nido~! – cerca del lugar la pequeña Rani empieza a correr a los brazos de su dueña.

- ¡Rani! – empezaron a botar lágrimas tanto la pequeña Nidoran y su amiga humana.

- ¡Buen trabajo amigo!

- Nido – sonriéndole algo cansado.

- De verdad muchas gracias a los dos – sonriéndoles, en eso su amiga quiere bajarse de sus brazos para agradecerle también al Nidoran - Veo que Rani también te lo quiere agradecer.

- Nido~ - acercándose tímidamente al Nidoran macho.

- Nido, nido – En su expresión parecía decirle "que no se preocupe", pero de repente la joven Nidoran se acerca para darle un beso en su mejilla a su "salvador".

- Valla amigo, veo que conseguiste una fan – sonriéndole a su compañero.

- Parece que Rani congenio muy bien con tu Nidoran – sonriendo mientras veía al Nidoran macho sonrojado por la acción de la tímida Nidoran que le miraba con ojitos de dulzura.

- Así parece… Ahora supongo que tendremos que salir de aquí.

- Creo que aquí cerca está Ciudad Celeste… ahora la pregunta de oro es… ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? – mirando a su alrededor.

- Bueno, supongo que no nos queda más remedio que andar juntos como equipo.

- ¿Ser compañeros de viaje?

- Algo así…

- ¡Me parece genial! – sonriéndole al joven castaño – Siempre he querido iniciar mi viaje por Kanto junto a un compañero – la castaña sonrió con mucha ilusión.

- Ha bueno… "Yo me refería para salir de la cueva… pero no creo que este mal pasar el viaje con ella" – pensó para sí mismo el joven.


	5. Kanon, la nueva idol

**Capítulo 5: Kanon, la nueva idol.**

Después de dos días buscando la salida y haciendo campamento dentro de Monte Moon, tanto Kotaru y Rosset lograron salir de allí con destino a Ciudad Celeste.

- ¡Por fin! – arrodillándose al suelo – ¡Luz del sol! – gritando con mucha fuerza.

- Si no fuese por los oídos de tu Nidoran creo que nunca hubiéramos salido de ahí.

- Bueno, también te debemos a ti con tu Miltank y Blissey, sino fuese por ustedes, creo que hubiéramos muerto de hambre – En ese rato Kotaru se imagino una escena en donde se veía muy desnutrido junto a sus pokémon.

- Si, justo en la última llamada a mi abuelita me pidió que la llevara conmigo, me dijo que sería de mucha utilidad en mi viaje, y creo que no se equivoco, Chari siempre es muy servicial con todos ¿O no amiga? – mirando a su Blissey.

- Bli~ Bli~ - Sonriendole con mucha alegría.

- Ahora que la veo más detenidamente… ¿Nunca has pensado en que tu Blissey podría ser buena en una batalla pokémon?

- Bueno… nunca la vi desde ese punto, ella siempre fue mi nana desde que ella era una Chansey.

- Mmm, el potencial de una Blissey en el campo de batalla es que es una poderosa "defensa especial" si tan solo tuviera una en mi equipo sería demoledora.

- Veo que eres un apasionado en las batallas – sonriéndole.

- Algo así, aunque me gustaría mucho poder darle duro al Elite 4 de Kanto, escuche que son muy buenos.

- Ya veo… supongo que ya debes tener la Medalla Roca.

- ¡Por supuesto! – mostrándole la medalla – Que puedo decir… mi equipo y yo arrasamos con el gimnasio entero, jajajaja – vanagloriándose mientras su Nidoran y Tauros solo lo miraba con molestia por la forma como trata de impresionar a la chica.

Mientras ambos jóvenes avanzaban en su camino al Centro Pokémon, Kotaru choca con una chica de cabellos rojizo oscuro con una pequeña tendencia al fucsia y de mirada color chocolate.

- ¡Ey! ¡Salvaje, ten más cuidado! – muy enojada por el "empujón"

- Disculpa, pero no fue apropósito – tratando de calmarse por el insulto y pidiéndole disculpas solo por ser una chica.

- Hmp – en ese instante la chica agito su cabello amarrado por una coleta con su delicada mano.

- Valla, por lo que veo la chica se enojo que la tocarás… - comento Rosset mientras veía a la chica alejándose de ellos.

- Definitivamente, aunque fuese bonita no me fijaría en chicas como ella, ellas son las clásicas antipáticas por donde vallan. – Haciendo mueca de desagrado.

- ¿Entonces tienes un estilo de chica que te guste?

- Emmm… bueno…. – poniéndose nervioso – ¡Eh! ¡Mira! Llegamos al Centro Pokémon.

- Será momento de que descansen nuestros amigos y también nosotros.

- Si… y sobretodo ¡Comer, que me muero de hambre! – el castaño grito alarmando a las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

- Si, también eso, aparte deseo bañarme, y si es posible ver si tienen algún lugar donde lavar mi ropa.

- Emm… en todo caso podemos ir a una lavandería después de que dejemos a nuestros pokémon para que se recuperen.

- ¿En los Centro Pokémon no hay lavandería?

- ¿Acaso no lo sabías? – levemente sorprendido.

- Bueno es que como siempre dejan que uno descanse ahí… aparte que no ha pasado mucho tiempo de que llegue a Kanto, así que no he estado muy al tanto de eso…

- Bueno por lo que veo, en Sinnoh debe de haber ese servicio en los Centros Pokémon.

- Mmmm bueno realmente no lo sé. – poniéndose a recordar.

En ese momento Kotaru cayó al suelo por la sorpresiva respuesta que le dio la castaña.

- No me digas que es tu primera vez que visitas los Centros Pokémon… - algo nervioso y levantándose de la caída.

- Sí – sonriéndole – Es que siempre mi abuelita se encargaba de ir al Centro Pokémon de Pueblo Arena, y como no había nadie más que podía quedarse a cuidar a los Pokémon, yo tenía que encargarme de ellos.

- Bueno… eso explica todo… - En eso ambos jóvenes entran al lugar, y toman su tiempo para descansar mientras sus pokémon se van recuperando.

- Haaa~ Como nunca comí demasiado – sintiéndose satisfecho el castaño.

- La comida realmente ha estado deliciosa, bueno supongo que ya es tiempo de ir a buscar una lavandería – sonriendo.

- Tienes razón… bien vamos a buscarla, de paso averiguare donde queda el gimnasio de la ciudad.

- Ok – sonriéndole.

Mientras ambos buscaban por la ciudad sus puntos de destino, se dan con la sorpresa que en la parte central de la ciudad estaban organizando un concurso de búsqueda de talentos.

- … Y esa fue la participación de Paul Okani, ahora tomaremos unos minutos de descanso para que se preparen los siguientes participantes.

- ¡Wow! Mira Kotaru, todos esos chicos parecen estrellas de cine – muy emocionada se encontraba observando la castaña a los participantes.

- Parecen que están buscando su oportunidad de ser famosos, ja, sí yo participara sería con una guitarra – vanagloriándose mientras pensaba para sí mismo– "Bueno es que también fue lo único que aprendí en cuanto a instrumentos musicales".

- Entonces porque no participas, creo que podríamos pedir prestado a alguien su guitarra…

- Sorry que me meta en su conversación, pero este concurso es solo para personas que SI tienen talento – en ese momento ambos jóvenes se percataron de una voz familiar la cual provenía de su costado, era la misma chica con la que chocaron antes de llegar al Centro Pokémon.

- Ja, descuida ni siquiera pensaba inscribirme solo dije algo por decir, además estos concursos son para hacerte conocido ya que por el poco cerebro que tienen no calificarían en nada más que en esto.

- ¡Cretino! ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso! – la chica rojiza exclamo con mucha cólera por lo que había dicho el chico – Seguro que lo que dijiste que sabias tocar la guitarra era solo para impresionar a esa pobre chica… ¡Ay, darling! Que veneno te dijo este chico para terminar siendo su novia… - Observando con pena a Rosset.

- Emm… bueno en realidad no soy su novia, solo somos amigos.

- ¡Claro que no somos novios! – sonrojado mientras veía la tranquilidad con la que respondió la castaña.

- Qué bueno es oír eso, porque las linduras de chicas como nosotras no merecemos tener a un LOOSER como novio.

- ¡¿A quién demonios dijiste "looser"?!

- Oh por favor, si deseas te traigo un espejo.

- Bien… si tú lo prefieres así, entonces… ¡Dame una guitarra, te demostrare quien manda aquí! – mirando a la rojiza con mucha cólera.

- Si es que me ganas… o sea sobre mi cadáver. – mirándolo también con mucha rabia.

- Emm… chicos, por favor cálmense – poniéndose muy nerviosa Rosset sin resultado alguno de que le hagan caso.

- Muy bien ya que esta es nuestra batalla "chico salvaje", supongo que te haré recordar mi nombre para que siempre sepas quien te derroto en este concurso de talentos.

- Si es que eso pasa…

- Pues en frente tuyo tienes a la futura nueva idol, Kanon.

- Bien "futura nueva idol Kanon" en esta batalla no podrás derrotar a Kotaru, así que preparate.

En ese momento una nueva pelea estaba a punto de empezar, aunque en esta era de demostrar quién era mejor que otro, mientras la pobre Rosset solo se limitaba a observar con mucho miedo la expresión de guerra que tenían tanto el castaño como la rojiza. ¿Quién ganará este evento?


	6. Derrota y Victoria

**Capítulo 6: Derrota y Victoria.**

- Continuamos con el Concurso de Talentos, les recordamos que él ganador de este concurso se llevará como premio un contrato de la disquera de "DJ Pop".

Mientras el comentarista seguía hablando sobre el premio, los participantes estaban terminando de alistarse para el concurso, mientras tanto Rosset acompañaba al aún enfadado Kotaru en un lado lejos de los demás.

- Hmp. Esa chica realmente es insoportable. – mirando muy molesto mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

- Bueno… tal vez sí se paso un poco contigo… - mirándolo muy tímidamente.

- ¿Un poco? Ja, ni me lo digas.

- Pero ahora el problema es que no tienes un atuendo que resalte como él de los demás… y lo más importante... una guitarra…

- Eso es lo de menos, verás que lo conseguiré al instante – mirando pasar a un chico que acababa de terminar su show y que este llevaba una guitarra.

- Amigo, sé que no nos conocemos pero… me permites un rato esa guitarra que llevas – cogiéndolo al instante y sin dejarle hablar al chico, que se quedo sorprendido por la acción – Gracias amigo, todo es por el bien de la música.

- ¡Hey, tú! – muy enfadado mirándole el muchacho que más parecía un punk.

- Descuida termina mi show y te lo devuelvo – dándole la espalda mientras se acercaba a la castaña que solo lo miraba sorprendida y muy nerviosa después de ver lo que paso.

- Él joven se fue muy enojado…

- Ya se le pasará.

- Valla, valla, parece que al final saldrás como estás… que pena que ni atuendo tienes para la presentación – comento de nuevo aquella voz conocida.

- Ahora que quieres.

- Nada, simplemente el camino al escenario esta por aquí, suerte porque la necesitaras – Kanon seguía caminando rumbo al escenario mientras se empezaba a oír la euforia del público.

- Kotaru, sería buena idea ir a ver su presentación. – la castaña lo empezó a mirar con carita tierna a su amigo que estaba cerca.

- Por mí no lo haría… pero si tu lo dices – un poco sonrojado tratando de mirar hacia otro lado.

- Y como ya lo habíamos anunciado, con ustedes la siguiente participante: ¡La señorita Kanon!

Como ya se escuchaba desde antes, el público grito con más fuerza al escuchar el nombre la rojiza, pareciera que ya la escucharon cantar en otro lado ya que la alegría era única.

- Parece que ya es conocida… - observando de lejos el castaño junto a Rosset.

- ¡Se ve tan preciosa! ¡Su vestido es único! – muy feliz mirando el traje que llevaba la joven.

- Yo lo veo un vestido normal…

En eso momento la castaña le puso mirada como si deseara llorar al escuchar que le rompían la ilusión de lo que estaba viendo.

- Emmm…. Pero esos detalles la hacen ver única – muy sonrojado y nervioso al verla ponerse así a la castaña – "¡Kotaru, que te está pasando!" – sus pensamientos se dirigían a sí mismo como una llamada de atención.

De repente hubo un silencio, y empezó a sonar la canción de la joven que estaba al frente, aquella chica de cabellos rojizos empezó a cantar una canción que contagiaba a todos… tenía un sentimiento único que hacía que de nuevo la euforia comenzara.

Mientras ella cantaba, parecía que todo lo que estaba alrededor de ella brillara, su vestuario, que era un enterizo de mangas tres cuartos y falda corta de color turquesa muy suave, el cual tenía un escote en forma de corazón, y todo este traje era acompañado por una bufanda de color palo rosa, junto a una correa del mismo color, se la veía muy tierna y resplandeciente con ese traje más el juego que hacia sus cabellos sueltos mientras cantaba con ese encantamiento tan especial que venía de ella.

- No está tan mal…

- ¡Canta muy lindo! Realmente se la ve tan genial ahí en el escenario.

- Bueno ahorita termina ella, mejor me preparo.

- ¡Es verdad! – en ese momento la castaña recordó algo.

- ¿Paso algo? – alarmándose cuando vio a Rosset sorprenderse.

- Recordé que tenía un par de ropas que había confeccionado como prueba para un Machoke allá en Sinnoh, puede que te quede…

- Emmm… bueno no lo tomes a mal, pero la ropa que le confeccionaste… ¿No será para los concursos?

- Bueno si… pero da la casualidad que ese Machoke iba para la categoría "Dureza" y su entrenador me pidió el favor de hacerle un traje con motivos de rock and roll, así que hice un traje de prueba y otro con él cual se quedo el chico.

- Y lo bueno es que Machoke es casi la contextura de un humano normal. – Tomando las manos de Rosset – ¡Realmente tú eres asombrosa! – La castaña se sorprendió de la acción que hizo Kotaru, se ruborizo por el cumplido mientras le sonreía, pero en eso el castaño se dio cuenta de su acción y soltó inmediatamente sus manos haciéndose a un lado inmediatamente con la cara totalmente roja.

- Mmmm… déjame ver en mi bolso… - la castaña saco de su bolso una caja en forma de corazón, la cual contenía cápsulas de forma ovalada como si estás fueran a sacar un juguete sorpresa; en su pequeña búsqueda logro encontrar el equipo que le menciono al joven – Este es Kotaru, solo pruébatelo.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Prepárate "Idol" para ver a tu talón de Aquiles!

En ese momento termino la presentación de la bella joven que salió con un aire de favoritismo, a los jueces les impresiono como expreso sus sentimientos con aquella canción, aunque también observaban el comportamiento de la "idol".

- A ver si me superas. – Moviendo su pelo con una de sus manos, mientras cruzaba con Kotaru.

- Jeje, ya lo verás.

- ¡Suerte Kotaru! ¡Tus pokémon y yo te apoyamos! – En ese momento se veía como Rosset junto a sus pokémon y los de Kotaru los apoyaban de fondo

- Hmp. No discutiré lo que hagas.

- Muy bien, y a continuación tenemos al último participante, Kotaru Isogai que nos interpretara "REPPU".

La gente solo decidió aplaudirlo, el castaño sabía que no ganaría muy fácil la atención, pero todo podría cambiar en su desempeño con la guitarra en ese momento.

- ¡Bien! ¡A ROCKEAR!

La interpretación que hacia el castaño con la guitarra impresiono a muchos desde el comienzo, parecía que sabía lo que hacía, el joven que estaba simplemente vestido con un chaleco y puñeras negras, acompañado de una bufanda sin amarrar y una vincha que cruzaba por su frente, ambos de color verde limón, relucía mucho a pesar de su sencillez, y poco a poco iba capturando la atención y el entusiasmo del público que cada vez se rendían ante las perfectas notas que hacía sonar con la guitarra eléctrica.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – una pálida chica que acaba de cantar hace un momento se quedo impactada por la facilidad que el joven llego a impresionar en el escenario.

- ¡Kotaru, eres el mejor! – Grito una entusiasmada Rosset junto a los demás Pokémon.

En ese momento, el joven termino su presentación, algo exhausto bajo donde estaban sus amigos, los cuales le recibieron muy felices.

- Aunque lo hayas hecho bien… no creo que me superes. – Hablo en voz baja la joven rojiza que estaba mirando la escena a lo lejos.

- Muy bien, queridos espectadores, los jueces ya han dado su veredicto y aquí tengo el sobre con la o el ganador. – El maestro se ceremonia empezó a abrir el sobre y seguido, saco la tarjeta con el nombre de quien se llevaba el premio del contrato con la disquera "DJ Pop". – Y el ganador es…. ¡Kotaru Isogai!

En ese momento la sorpresa como la euforia de la gente era inmensa al saber que gano el castaño.

- ¡Kotaru, ganaste! ¡Felicidades! - Rosset y los pokémon empezaron a celebrar su triunfo.

- Gracias chicos… aunque… - observando a su atrás como la joven empezó a hacer un berrinche, para luego guardar la compostura y mirarlo indiferente al castaño. - ¡Hey! ¡"Idol"!

- Si me vas a decir que me ganaste, púdrete looser, solo fue suerte y que esos jueces no tienen buen oído.

- ¡OYE! ¡Ja! Entonces romperé ese contrato porque a mi NO ME INTERESA esas cosas.

- Kotaru, por favor cálmate… también hay que comprender que le han herido su orgullo… - Tratando de calmar al joven alborotado.

- ¡Haz lo que quieras!

En ese momento Kotaru subió al escenario para recibir el premio, todos los presentes lo felicitaron pero cuando le entregaron el contrato para que lo firme, prefirió rechazarlo ante la sorpresa de todos.

- ¿P-pero por qué lo rechazas?

- Lo siento, pero prefiero que conserven su contrato para alguien que si pueda ejercer la carrera de artista, yo solo participe para demostrar que si puedo hacer algo si me lo propongo para vencer obstáculos, pero mi verdadera meta está en la Liga Pokémon.

- Bueno en todo caso… ¿Quién quedo en segundo lugar?... – En ese momento el maestro de ceremonias vi de nuevo la tarjeta en donde figuraba el segundo puesto. - Es una lástima que el joven Isogai no pueda recibir el premio, así que por petición de él, se lo dejamos al segundo lugar… ¡Qué es nada más y nada menos que la Señorita Kanon!

En ese instante Kotaru bajo del escenario, Rosset solo atino a sonreírle en su encuentro.

- Eso fue muy noble de tu parte Kotaru.

- Mejor dejémoslo ahí Rosset, devolveré esta guitarra, y nos vamos al Centro Pokémon a descansar, la ropa lavada seguro ya debe a ver llegado ahí.

- ¿Y qué hay con el Gimnasio?

- Mañana lo buscaremos con calma, vámonos chicos, regresen a sus pokéballs.

La joven rojiza solo atino a observar lo que había pasado, aun un poco sorprendida por la acción de su "rival", prefirió no decirle nada y siguió su camino hacia el escenario, mientras el castaño junto a la joven chica, partían del lugar.


	7. Un Nerd en nuestro equipo

**Capítulo 7: Un "Nerd" en nuestro equipo.**

- ¡Kotaru! ¡Buenas noticias! Me encontré con un oficial de policía y me dijo donde se encuentra el Gimnasio.

- ¡Bien! Entonces será motivo para ir por mi segunda medalla.

- ¿Tienes tu equipo pokémon listo?

- En perfecto estado y bien entrenados.

Era un día perfecto para ambos jóvenes, Rosset se sentía muy alegre porque estaba a punto de conocer y ver una pelea pokémon dentro de un Gimnasio; mientras en Kotaru solo pasaba por su cabeza la palabra "Ganador". Al parecer todas las vibras positivas estaban en su apogeo de ambos jóvenes… hasta que de repente un joven se les acerca a ambos jóvenes, o más bien dicho a la joven castaña.

- Buenos días – saludando cordialmente a ambos chicos.

- Hola ¿Te conocemos? – pregunto una Rosset muy sonriente.

- En realidad no… me llamo Christian Cloud, vi su actuación en el Concurso de Carisma, me quede muy maravillado por su desempeño, pero sobretodo por tu Miltank, se ve que la tienes muy bien cuidada.

- Bueno si es que es para hablar con Rosset, los puedo dejar un rato – mirando hacia otro lado.

- No, disculpa la descortesía, lo que pasa es que ando estudiando el cuidado de los pokémon, siempre me han maravillado observarlos, pero sobretodo ver a aquellos entrenadores buenos como los crían desde que son unos huevos.

- Por lo visto eres criador pokémon.

- ¡También eres criador pokémon! – sonriéndole con una mirada muy ilusionada la joven castaña produciéndose que el joven azabache se avergüence.

- Sí… se podría decir que si aunque por ahora solo tengo un solo pokémon. – Casando su pokeball mientras sacaba a su amigo que era un Axew.

- ¡OMG! – Poniendo cara de shock el castaño – ¡De donde sacaste ese pokémon!

- Se ve muy lindo,

- No es muy común ver Axew en Kanto, pero últimamente hay migraciones de algunas clases de pokémon, sobre todo los tipos aves.

- ¿Viajaste a otra región? – pregunto muy curioso el joven alborotado.

- En realidad solo fue una corta visita a Isshu, me hubiera gustado conocer más esa región… sobretodo tiene paisajes maravillosos.

- Valla… ¡AH! ¡Rosset! ¡Tenemos que ir al gimnasio!

- ¡Cierto!

- Disculpen que les haya importunado. – Muy nervioso.

- Descuida, si deseas puedes acompañarnos sería muy divertido apoyar en grupo a Kotaru.

- Gracias, vamos Axew.

- ¡Ax!

Los tres jóvenes caminaron apresuradamente hasta llegar al gimnasio, este era inmenso, el cual cautivo tanto a Rosset como Christian, mientras Kotaru solo tenía la ansiedad de batallar.

- ¡Miren a quien encontré! – Se escucho una voz enérgica y con tono de molestia cerca del grupo.

- Oh genial… esa voz… ¿Por qué justo ahora? – golpeándose la cabeza el castaño.

- ¡Pero si es Kanon! – Dijo muy sorprendida la joven castaña.

En ese momento, el joven azabache de ojos azules observo muy sorprendido a la joven rojiza que acababa de aparecer, parecía que él joven hubiera visto una ninfa y sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, aunque aquel mundo de ilusión que formo en ese instante se vio interrumpido por los gritos de un joven que ya perdió la paciencia.

- ¡Idol, hoy no estoy de humor para hablar! Mira estoy parado al frente del gimnasio – señalándolo muy enojado – y siempre hay algo que me impide entrar.

- No es mi culpa que tú reniegues por algo tan trivial – Acercándose a él y empujando la puerta del gimnasio – De todas maneras necesito hablar contigo… pero primero dejare que tengas tu batalla – Mirándolo con seriedad la rojiza.

- Como quieras… - Correspondiendo la mirada.

- Emm… Chicos es mejor que pasemos – tratando de calmar el ambiente Rosset.

- ¡Tienes razón es mejor no hacer esperar a la líder! – muy nervioso el azabache.

- Valla, valla, me acerco para ver porque tanto alboroto y me encuentro a un grupo de jóvenes escandalosos… - apareció de repente una joven alta y de cuerpo esbelto, tenía cabellos lila que era amarrado en una colita, ella hizo recepción a los adolescentes con un traje de baño muy sencillo – Definitivamente ahora no se puede dormir bien por el escándalo de los entrenadores.

- ¡Hey! ¿A quién llamas escandalosos? – Comento un enojado Kotaru.

- Corrección, aquí el único escandaloso eres tú – Menciono Kanon en son de molestia.

- Bueno, supongo que alguno de ustedes ha venido al gimnasio por algo ¿no? – bostezando.

- Por supuesto, ese soy yo y vengo a retar a la líder de gimnasio ¿Dónde está para retarla? – muy eufórico el joven castaño.

- Supongo que lo primero que hare es regalarte unos lentes… - bostezando de nuevo – La líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste soy yo, Ushio.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Ushio, ya que no esperaban que la chica que parecía muy soñolienta, fuera ella.

- El entrenador que vino a retarme puede seguirme, iremos a mi campo… por el resto de jóvenes, pueden ver desde las bancas de la piscina la batalla – bostezando de nuevo.

- ¡Suerte Kotaru! – sonriéndole muy amena Rosset al castaño.

- Creo que yo debería irme de aquí… - menciono una incómoda Kanon.

- P-pero la batalla va a comenzar no crees que sería divertido ver una.

- Mira cuatrojos, para mí sería más divertido que pierda el salvaje que está ahí. – señalando.

- Pero no te vas porque tienes que hablar con Kotaru ¿No? – pregunto muy curiosa Rosset.

- Obviamente que sí. – En ese momento frunció el seño algo incomoda.

- Miren, parece que ya va a empezar – aviso a sus compañeras Christian.

La líder y Kotaru estaban cada uno a diferentes extremos de la piscina, la batalla se iba a desarrollar dentro de ella, la cual tenía unos cuantos flotadores.

- Está batalla será de dos contra dos y por ser la líder te doy la oportunidad de empezar con el ataque… ¡Yo Ushio te elijo Wartortle!

- ¡Ok! ¡Ve Nidoran!

- ¡Nido!

- ¡Utiliza "Foco Energía"!

- Wartortle, "Refugio"

En ese momento ambos pokémon se encontraban concentrando energía hasta que el joven castaño lanzo su primer ataque con Nidoran que era "Garra Umbría" mientras su oponente lanzo "Burbujas", pero el ataque de Nidoran hizo más daño contra Wartortle.

- ¡Bien amigo! Ahora "Picotazo Venenoso"

- Ah no, no, no – en ese momento la líder pareció despertarse de su estado soñoliento – ¡"Pistola agua"!

- ¡Esquívalo y utiliza de nuevo "Garra Umbría"!

- ¡Nido!

- "Atracción" – sonriendo malévolamente a pesar que a su pokémon le cayó el ataque.

- ¡Oh no! Nidoran se enamoro de la Wartortle – asustada por la situación comenta Rosset.

- Tranquila seguro que él encontrara la forma de vencerle.

- Mmm – La rojiza solo observaba la batalla con algo de interés.

- ¡Amigo, no te dejes engañar!

- Nido~ - Saliendo corazones de sus ojos mientras estaba encima del flotador.

- Wartortle ¡"Burbujas"!

- ¡Amigo… Trata de reaccionar!

En ese momento el Nidoran empieza a despejarse de su estado y voluntariamente decide lanzarle un ataque de la cólera, haciendo que tanto la Wartortle como él cayeran en la batalla.

- Valla, valla, tu Nidoran es un vengativo y muy osado para haber hecho "Doble filo" sin que se lo pidas. – Regresando a su Wartortle a la pokeball.

- Buena estrategia de enamorarlo, pero esta batalla aun no se acaba.

- Oh valla, me robaste la línea… pero tienes razón.

- ¡Tauros!

- ¡Ve Octillery!

- ¡Utiliza "Terremoto"!

- ¡Octillery salta y utiliza "Tóxico"!

- ¡Valla falló… aun así… Tauros, "Cara susto"!

- ¡Octillery "Restricción"!

En ese momento Tauros se reciente del envenenamiento.

- ¡Tsk! – se veía el rostro preocupado de Kotaru.

- ¡Tauros esta envenenado! – toda asustada pone sus dos manos sobre su rostro la joven castaña.

- No te alarmes tan fácil – comento la rojiza - parece que esta batalla ya está ganada.

- Si es lo que estoy pensando… tienes razón. – agrego el azabache.

- ¿He? ¿Por favor, me lo podrían explicar?

- Observa lo que falta, y te darás cuenta – finalizo la rojiza.

- ¡Muy bien Tauros, "Cornada"!

- ¡Mi amigo aun está de pie a pesar de tu daño… muy bien Octillery usa "Rayo Aurora"!

- ¡Esquívalo y nuevamente "Terremoto"!

- ¡Oh, no!

- ¡Octillery ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Kotaru!

- Jeje, lo hicimos amigo, es mejor que descanses.

En ese momento el castaño guardo a su amigo en la pokeball, sabía que inmediatamente tenía que llevarlo al Centro Pokémon, mientras tanto sus acompañantes se acercaron a él.

- Quién diría que me derrotarías… - Nuevamente entro en un estado de soñolienta la joven de cabellos lila.

- Todo se lo debo a mi equipo. – Sonriendo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Como líder de gimnasio te entrego esta Medalla Cascada por tu victoria.

- ¡Felicidades Kotaru! – Muy alegre saltaba de la felicidad Rosset, mientras el azabache sonreía y la rojiza miraba para otro lado.

- Gracias Ushio, gracias chicos… bueno supongo que ahora si puedo descansar un rato, aunque claro que primero debo atender a Tauros y Nidoran.

- Mucha suerte en su viaje chicos… - sonriéndoles media adormilada la líder ojos magenta se retiraba.

Mientras observaba como se alejaba la líder, la rojiza solo dijo:

- Valla que la líder es algo floja…

- Cada líder tiene su estilo.

- Si, si… pero realmente es algo obvio que para líder deja mucho que desear.

- Tranquila Kanon – Tratando la castaña de calmarla.

- A ver "idol", antes que digas más "rocas" podrías decirme de una vez a que has venido. – Esperaba algo serio la respuesta de la rojiza.

- He venido porque quiero proponerte un trato…

- ¿Un trato?

- Efectivamente – mientras caminaba hacia la salida adelantándose al castaño – Quiero que formemos un equipo para alcanzar el estrellato – En ese momento se voltio apuntándolo con el dedo y haciendo que tanto el castaño como Rosset y Christian se sorprendieran por tal petición.

- ¡Hey! Espera ¿Acaso eres sorda o te falta la memoria? Yo dije claramente en ese evento que no quería ser artista, tengo otro objetivo en la vida. – algo enojado.

- Y tú crees que a mí me gusta la idea de quedarme con "las sobras", porque prácticamente me hiciste eso ¡HUMILLARME! – Igual de enojada se encontraba Kanon.

- ¿Disculpa Rosset… pero se podría saber que paso aquí? – Algo nervioso al ver la discusión de los dos chicos, que parecían dos leones hambrientos.

- Es que Kotaru participó en un concurso de talentos… él salió victorioso… pero no acepto el premio y se retiro del mismo… y ella por ocupar el segundo lugar, se llevo automáticamente el premio - Algo asustada al verlos pelear.

- Vaya lío…

- ¡Ains! Mejor no hubiera roto ese contrato, si hubiera sabido que hablaría con un "cavernícola". – Mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Ese es TÚ problema "calabaza" – Dándole la espalda a la joven rojiza.

- Kotaru… no seas malo – interviniendo Rosset – Creo que lo mejor es que nos acompañe en el viaje, ella también tiene sueños que cumplir, además tal vez para ella es algo difícil tener que pedirte tu ayuda… vamos Kotaru; además, entre más gente mucho más divertido será conocer la región. – Muy alegre le sonríe al castaño.

- B-bueno sí tu me lo pides de esa forma… supongo que no queda de otra – en ese momento se sonrojo el castaño desviando su mirada seria hacia otro lado.

- Espero que podamos ser amigas, Kanon – sonriéndole, mientras la rojiza se sorprendió del gesto que le había hecho Rosset.

- Bueno… igualmente. – Algo más calmada respondió la artista.

- Supongo que ustedes tendrán mucho que ver en la región…

- Mmmm – Mirando la rojiza al azabache, haciendo que este se ruborice – Por tu forma de vestir… y ya que llevas anteojos. – Mirando más cerca haciendo que el pobre se ponga rojo como un tomate – Es mejor que nos acompañes en el viaje.

- ¿"Idol"?

- Es simple… tú conoces mucho más esta región que nosotros tres ¿o no?

- Bueno… solo conozco lo básico además de que he leído algunos libros al respecto de los habitad y lugares principales de Kanto.

- Ok, decidido, los cuatros nos iremos juntos en esta aventura. – Cruzando los brazos la rojiza miraba al firmamento a las afueras del gimnasio.

- ¡Qué emoción! ¡Entre más mejor!

- "¿Desde cuándo es la líder?" – pensó para sí mismo Kotaru - Al menos supongo que tiene razón – sonriéndole levemente observo el castaño al nuevo grupo que empezaría su viaje juntos a partir de ese momento.


	8. Mi primer paso a la fama

**Capítulo 8: Mi primer pasó a la fama.**

El grupo de jóvenes habían pasado un exhausto viaje a través del Túnel Roca, afortunadamente, después de unos 3 días perdidos dentro de la cueva, pudieron llegar a su destino, Pueblo Lavanda.

- ¡Oh por Dios! Al fin salimos de esa cueva fea, mira mi ropa, mira mi cabello… pero lo peor es que no hemos podido comer nada decente más que la leche y los huevos de un par de pokémon.

- Idol deberías acostumbrarte, además tú fuiste de la idea de viajar juntos a causa de conseguir tu fama, atente a las consecuencias entonces.

- Chari y Milky solo querían ayudar… - poniendo ojos llorosos mientras los pokémon de la castaña solo miraban con tristeza.

- ¡Ya ves lo que haces "calabaza"! – enojado de verla llorar.

- Chicos, no se peleen… - algo nervioso intervino el azabache - más bien ve el lado positivo a esto Kanon, la alimentación de la leche de Miltank y los huevos de Blissey son buenos para mantener la belleza y la juventud, aparte de la gran cantidad nutritiva que estas dan.

- Mmmm… bueno si tu lo dices cuatrojos, en parte es algo bueno que te hayamos traído con nosotros, al menos ya no me sentiré mal de lo que comí durante estos días…

- Grrr… si no es porque eres mujer ya te hubiera golpeado – Muy enfurecido se encontraba Kotaru mientras era sostenido por Christian.

- Kotaru… no te preocupes – en ese momento la castaña calmo con una sonrisa triste a su compañero – Amigas, regresen.

- No te desanimes por esto Rosset, yo creo que ella no lo ha dicho con mala intención.

- Descuida, yo también creo lo mismo, más bien gracias por tu preocupación – sonriéndole algo más alegre.

- "No me gusta lo que se está formando… ¡Centro Pokémon donde estás!" – pensó para sí mismo el castaño malhumorado.

- ¡Oh! ¡Miren el centro pokémon está allí! – señalo la rojiza – Uff… Ya era hora.

Durante ese tiempo, el grupo de jóvenes decidieron descansar en el centro pokémon aunque aún se sentía un aire incómodo de parte de ellos por lo que había pasado anteriormente, la castaña al darse cuenta de la situación decide romper el hielo.

- ¡Ah! Por cierto Kanon ¿mencionaste anteriormente que en pueblo Lavanda hay una disquera?

- Así es, aunque no dijeron muchas cosas buenas de ella…

- Espero que no estemos viniendo aquí por las puras… - cruzándose de brazos mientras se levantaba del asiento el castaño.

- Es mejor que no dudes de mis palabras… además esto lo sé por fuentes muy confiables.

- ¿Fuentes confiables? – Interrogo el azabache.

- Sí... hablando de la disquera es tiempo de ir a ella.

- "Idol" ¿Estás segura de donde queda la disquera?

- Por supuesto, está al frente de la Torre Pokémon.

- ¡¿LA TORRE POKÉMON?! – exclamó muy exaltada y con nervios la joven castaña.

- ¡Rosset te encuentras bien! – exclamo preocupado el alborotado castaño.

- No… no es nada… solo que los sitios con espectros me dan miedo… - cruzándose de brazos mientras parecía recordar alguna escena de su pasado.

- Bueno… no te obligo a ir, solo necesito al "escandaloso" para mi presentación – Señalándolo mientras él se encontró enojado por el calificativo.

- B-bueno… tal vez no sea de mucha ayuda ahora… pero si Rosset se siente mal, la podría acompañar de vuelta al Centro Pokémon…

- "¡Ah no eso no!" – pensaba para sí mismo el castaño que ya se encontraba suficientemente malhumorado – P-pero que dices Christian… más bien sería bueno si tú nos acompañas junto con Rosset, te doy mi palabra que terminaremos más rápido esto para que también puedas descansar. – Cogiéndole los hombros con una mirada siniestra, haciendo que el pobre azabache se ponga nervioso.

- Entonces andando, que entre menos perdamos tiempo, más "rápido" termina este trajín. – Avanzaba con paso firme la rojiza.

El grupo, después de hacer un pequeño tour por la ciudad, llegaron a su objetivo, la disquera no era como pensaron los jóvenes, era pequeña y de poca actividad… lo cual hizo que la rojiza se desilusionara un poco, pero inmediatamente toma el impulso para entrar y preguntar.

- Buenas tardes, soy Kanon Hiboshi y vengo para hacer una audición que me lleve al estrellato – con una total calma que antes no se notaba empieza a mencionar la jovencita.

- ¿Kanon Hiboshi? Valla, hemos oído de ti en este tiempo, dicen que eres una jovencita con mucho talento – Comento un joven con estilo hippie.

- Bueno y que mejor que este talento trabaje con ustedes.

- Ohhh así que vamos por ese lado… relájate y disfruta un poco la vida…

- Oiga disculpe – interrumpió el castaño – No es que no queramos relajarnos pero tenemos prisa.

- Oh valla… bueno no es por desilusionarte pero como vez la disquera no pasa un nivel como deseamos… pero si deseas a pesar de todo que te apoyemos… la decisión final será de ustedes.

- Y bueno "idol", decide ahora, decide ya – mirando fijamente a la rojiza.

- Ok, aceptamos el reto. – Mirando con mucha seguridad al joven hippie.

- Bien… entonces pasen por aquí… ustedes dos pueden esperar aquí si desean.

- Pensé que podíamos ver la audición – comento el azabache.

- Claro… pero el lugar no creo que lo permita… - mirando un poco apenado como se encontraba el local.

- Chicos… les deseo mucha suerte – Rosset de nuevo compartía su sonrisa, aunque se la notaba aun algo nerviosa.

- No se preocupen chicos, les irá bien, en cuanto a Rosset, yo me quedare cuidándola, así que no se preocupen.

- "Precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa" – pensaba para sí mismo el castaño mientras veía como ambos jóvenes salían de la disquera.

Ya en las calles de ciudad Lavanda, al frente de la Torre.

- Disculpa si soy algo impertinente… Pero note que tu nerviosismo tiene que ver con este lugar – mirando la torre.

- Sí… aunque no es culpa de los pokémon, incluso he criado los de tipo fantasma con mi abuelita… es solo que ese aire gélido…

- ¿Entonces le tienes miedo a los muertos? – En ese momento el azabache se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se puso nervioso y algo triste – Disculpa, no fue mi intención preguntar algo tan privado.

- Descuida… pero en realidad no es miedo a los muertos… solo a la muerte…

Era la primera vez que la jovencita de cabellos largos se notaba con un aire distinto, como si hubiera apagado una estrella que brillaba radiante en el cielo, la alegría que siempre emanaba parecía desaparecer minuto a minuto mientras su mirada parecía recordar algo.

- Creo que es normal que temamos a la muerte… aunque apuesto que debe ser doloroso perder a alguien que uno ama…

Ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando por la ciudad con un aire tenso por las cosas que acaban de decirse…

Por otro lado, en el estudio, ambos jóvenes habían terminado la grabación con mucho éxito.

- Wow, tiempo que no veía un dúo tan bueno… y eso que al chico le prestamos una guitarra…

- Ja… claro menosprécienme – algo enfadado.

- Ya deja de ser un cascarrabias… bien que quieres estar atrás de "quienes nos dejaron".

- ¡C-claro que no! – Molesto y sonrojado contesto el castaño.

- Sí… sí, como si no me hubiese dado cuenta...

- Valla, valla, veo que tiene prisa… bueno chicos descuiden, lo que trabajaron hoy será enviado para su estreno en las radios, definitivamente ustedes dos serán estrellas en poco tiempo y todo Kanto y Johto escucharan su talento.

- Perfecto, ¿Por cierto, tiene alguna forma de qué lo contactemos señor Rel? – pregunto la rojiza.

- ¡Claro! A ver… ¿Tienen pokegear?

- Por supuesto – sacando un pokegear lila el cual tenía la pantalla de forma circular.

- Muy bien aquí te dejo mi número, ya cualquier noticia nueva les mantendré en contacto.

- Nos mantendremos comunicados entonces – en ese momento la rojiza guarda su pokegear y se pone en marcha a la salida junto al castaño.

Al momento de salir de la disquera, la joven rojiza nota la incomodidad de su compañero.

- ¿Te pica algo?

- No… es solo que me quede pensando en Rosset y porque actuó así al escuchar sobre la Torre…

- Por cómo te veo… tú no eres ese tipo de chicos que se preocuparía por una sola chica… ¿O no?

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? – algo nervioso y sorprendido pregunto a la joven.

- Oh por favor… no te hagas; tú solo estas buscando impresionar a la pobre chica… pero también date cuenta de quien todavía te estás preocupando; una joven campesina que solo piensa en crianza y concursos, el amor o "la admiración" a un chico es un cero a la izquierda en ella en estos momentos... además si así fuese… al darse cuenta de cómo eres realmente con las "chicas", le vas a romper el corazón y ahí sí que serías… - en ese momento la rojiza fue interrumpida por la abrupto empuje que le dio sobre una pared, mientras el brazo del chico se apoyaba en el muro, el joven castaño solo miraba con rabia a la rojiza que produjo en ella un leve terror.

- Tú, te crees la dueña y señora de todo, crees que sabes de la vida de cada uno, tal vez no sepa mucho sobre Rosset… pero creo que tú tampoco sabes de ella y mucho menos de mi vida y de cómo me siento… - en ese momento el castaño bajo su brazo y continuo caminando mientras la joven rojiza se quedo perpleja de aquella reacción…


	9. La Damita de Negro

**Capítulo 9: La Damita de Negro**

- Rosset, buenas noticias, en pueblo Lavanda harán un concurso pokémon, es tu oportunidad de ganar un nuevo listón – Comento muy entusiasmado el castaño a su amiga que estaba sentada sobre una banca mientras acariciada a su pequeña Nidoran.

- ¡Qué buena noticia Kotaru! – sonriéndole.

- ¿Verdad… y donde esta Christian y la "idol"?

- Kanon dijo que no se sentía muy bien… desde ayer que regresaron de la disquera, estaba muy rara… ¿Crees que sufrió algún mareo después de la grabación?

- No creo… - mirando para otro lado mientras recordaba algo - Pero supongo que Christian esta con ella ¿No?

- Sí, al menos eso fue lo que entendí

- Oh valla… supongo que no verán tu actuación del concurso… - cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno lo importante es que Kanon se recupere, lo primero es la salud.

- Tienes razón… bueno… ¿Y en qué categoría participaras esta vez?

- Tengo pensado inscribirme en dulzura.

- ¿Y quién te apoyara en esta ocasión?

- Es el turno de Rani, yo sé que lo hará bien – sonriéndole.

- Por cierto Rosset… - levemente sonrojado el castaño ¿Pasó algo entre tú y Christian? ¡EH! ¡No pienses mal! Lo que pasa es que ayer cuando nos encontramos te note algo triste. – Nervioso y a la vez sonrojado al hacer la pregunta, lo cual produjo un leve sobresalto en la castaña que lo miro detenidamente un rato y luego le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Agradezco mucho tu preocupación, descuida… lo que pasa es que… - en ese momento la castaña miro a Rani la cual le respondía la mirada con preocupación por lo que iba a contar y hubo un largo silencio lo cual produjo que el castaño se sintiera un poco triste, ya que asumía que ella aún no tenía la confianza suficiente en él.

- Perdón por preguntarte algo tan repentino… tal vez sea un poco loco y atarantado, pero de verdad si tienes un problema… confía en mí, que te ayudare – Mirando en ese momento a Rosset con leve tristeza, el joven pensaba desde hace un tiempo en su cabeza, y ese mismo pensamiento volvió en él "Porque sentía tanta preocupación en ella", lo que le dijo el día anterior Kanon, era cierto a medias… en un comienzo sintió afinidad y pensaba para sí mismo la admiración que las chicas le tenían, hacían que se sintiera mejor… pero justo ahora, frente a él, había alguien que no lo hacía sentirse mejor por halagos o admiraciones, alguien con quien desde que choco la primera vez, pudo ser él mismo, demostrar aquellos lados… menos el de "picaflor"; ya no sentía ese impulso como antes… algo en él había cambiado, algo que calentaba su corazón pero que aún no entendía que era, pero que solo funcionaba cuando estaba junto a esa jovencita de ojos azules.

- Kotaru…

- ¡Verdad! Debes prepararte para el concurso, si deseas me adelanto y te apoyo en la inscripción.

- Muchas gracias Kotaru…

En ese momento el joven se adelanta para inscribir a su amiga, mientras tanto la joven se quedo sumisa en sus pensamientos… en su corazón había un señal de acongojo… nuevamente ese temor se apoderaba de su cuerpo pero a la vez esa sensación de tristeza… su pequeña y orejuda amiga solo observaba preocupada la actuación de su entrenadora.

Por otro lado el azabache se encontraba atendiendo a la joven idol.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor Kanon? – entregándole un vaso con una aspirina en una de las meses del Centro Pokémon.

- Gracias… mmm Christian ¿no?

- Al menos ya recuerdas mi nombre – sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Bueno después de lo que pase ayer...

- Debe haber sido exhausto toda la grabación que debieron a ver hecho.

- No, claro que no. Ushhhh, solo que ese Kotaru es un cavernícola de primera – Enojada recordando lo que paso ayer.

- Por lo que veo es su forma de ser, pero a pesar de todo es un buen chico.

- Hmp, buen chico… sí claro… - mirando hacia otro lado.

- Bueno antes de que continuemos con el viaje… escuche que habrá un concurso pokémon aquí, si deseas para que te relajes un poco podemos ir a ver el evento.

- ¿Concurso pokémon? – Mirando levemente sorprendida.

- Sí, es más que seguro que Rosset participara, aparte es una oportunidad para ver nuevamente uno de sus pokémon criados y apoyarla.

- Concurso pokémon…

- ¿Te recordó algo Kanon?

- Bueno… mi madre también participo en los concursos pokémon… pero los de la región de Hoenn.

- He oído de ellos, dicen que es muy diferente al que presentan en Sinnoh y el modelo que están presentando en Kanto es justo el de esa región.

- Supongo que ir a verla participar no hará mal a nadie… Además, nunca falta un apoyo moral…

- ¿Le quieres agradecer sobre los huevos de Blissey y la leche de Miltank? – sonriéndole.

- ¡Oh c-claro que no! – levemente sonrojada – Solo lo hago porque a pesar de todo… me simpatiza...

- Entonces… ¿es una disculpa?

- ¡Ay! Deja de decir tonterías – muy sonrojada ya que efectivamente, estaba en lo cierto el azabache.

- ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a otra edición más en Kanto de los Super Concursos Pokémon!

La gente en ese momento estaba en su apogeo, se escuchaban barras por sus coordinadoras favoritas, entre ellas para Rosset que ya estaba presente en el escenario, aunque se la notaba algo lúgubre… no era la Rosset del anterior concurso que mostraba una rebosante alegría, se la notaba apagada pero a la vez marcaba una presencia que llamaba mucho la atención de los demás.

- Algo no me huele bien – Mientras en las gradas la rojiza de ojos marrones observaba con detenimiento a la castaña.

- ¿Crees que algo haya pasado mientras estaba con Kotaru?

- ¡Ushhhhh ese cavernícola seguro tiene algo que ver! – Nuevamente enojada mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Mientras tanto el joven castaño se encontraba en otra grada del recinto junto a su joven Nidoran observando como ya Rosset cumplió el objetivo de vestir a su pokémon en menos de un minuto. Ella se encontraba nuevamente con su vestido negro con detalles otoñales, mientras su pequeña Rani estaba vestida con un gran listón rosado entre ambas orejas, mientras en su cuello acompañaba un collar de perlas el cual sostenía una capa rosada corta haciendo ver a la tierna Nidoran elegante y dulce, como si fuese una pequeña dama.

- ¡Increíble! La concursante Nº 4 Rosset, termino antes del tiempo, ahora veremos que tanto el público la apoya.

El público estaba muy dividido, pero a pesar de todo se escuchaba el apoyo para Rosset.

El momento del baile fue muy espectacular, cada pokémon hacía gala de su talento, aunque Rani tenía algunos problemas para seguir los pasos de los demás pokémon presentes pero siempre al final lograba sobresalir.

Por otro lado los amigos de Rosset miraban preocupados, no solo por el concurso sino por el estado de ánimo que presentaba su amiga.

- ¡Qué grandes demostraciones de baile han demostrado en la pista cada uno de los pokémon de los participantes! Y ahora viene… ¡La ronda de ejecución!

- Seguro en esta ronda Rosset lograra la victoria – comento muy seguro el castaño mientras miraba a su compañero Nidoran.

- ¡Nido, nin! – Dándole la razón a su entrenador.

En otras gradas…

- Definitivamente los súper concursos son distintos a los que yo conocía.

- Sí, donde más se ejecutan es en Sinnoh… aunque ahora que lo pienso, Rosset es de ahí ¿No se supone que le debió a ver sido más práctico participar en su propia región?

- Mmmm ahora que lo planteas de esa forma… - observando la rojiza a Rosset mientras ejecutaba un ataque de "Gruñido" con Rani – Parece que nuestra "alegre" compañera tiene un gran secreto… - En ese momento recordó las palabras de Kotaru lo cual hizo que la joven se pusiera algo triste.

Ya había pasado los cuatro turnos, a Rosset le estaba hiendo mal, no podía concentrarse bien, tenía una olvida oportunidad si llegaba a obtener la atención total de un juez…

- ¡ROSSET! ¡TÚ PUEDES! – grito desde las gradas un preocupado castaño de ojos grises, mientras era apoyado por su querido amigo pokémon.

- ¿Kotaru? – En ese momento la castaña solo volteo a ver a su amigo.

- ¡Rosset, ánimos! – Por otro lado el azabache también grito en son de apoyo para sorpresa de la castaña y el joven gritón que estaba sentada en otra grada.

- ¡Deja de pensar en telarañas! ¡Es tu última oportunidad! ¡NO LA DESPERDICIES!

La rojiza también se había levantado para darle su apoyo para la sorpresa de sus compañeros y de la propia concursante, la cual después de la sorpresa de sus amigos, cambio su expresión pensativa de melancolía por una de alegría.

- ¡Muy bien Rani! ¡"Atracción"!

- ¡Nido~!

Como un golpe de suerte, logro cautivar a uno de los jueces y obtener los puntos extras, ella solo miraba con alegría lo que había lograda, ya que el público la apoyaba, pero sobretodo su suerte se la debió a sus amigos, aunque aún no podía cantar victoria, ya que los resultados finales estaban a punto de ser dados.

- Valla, valla, parece que esta concurso estuvo súper reñido, pero veamos quien finalmente ganó el Concurso de Dulzura… y la ganadora es… ¡Rosset Furuwa!

- ¡Lo logro! ¡Lo logro Nidoran! – saltando mientras miraba a su compañero.

- ¡Bien hecho Rosset! – en ese momento la rojiza grito fuertemente el nombre de su compañera mientras alzaba la mano para que la viera.

- Realmente fue un golpe de suerte este concurso… aún así me alegro que ganara – sonriendo el azabache.

La joven ojos azules se sentía muy feliz, nuevamente sus lágrimas brotaban, en esta ocasión todo fue suerte, aunque aquellos brotes de lluvia de sus ojos eran una mescla de felicidad y tristeza, a pesar de que esta última no la reflejaba.

- Definitivamente eres la "Damita de Negro" – agrego el comentarista al ver como Rosset calmaba sus lágrimas, y la gente aplaudía como también aquellos que gritaban el apelativo que le puso el comentarista; "Damita de Negro".


	10. Pasado no grato

**Capítulo 10: Pasado no grato.**

Era un día nublado, los chicos ya se disponían irse de Ciudad Lavanda después de estar unos días en el pueblo, los jóvenes en ese tiempo reflexionaron sobre algunas cosas, pero sobretodo, estaban empezando a formar ese lazo de amistad, las disculpas también habían sido aceptadas entre quienes habían peleado.

- Rosset… ¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar a la Torre Pokémon? – pregunto preocupado el castaño.

- Sí… - mirando fijamente el lugar que realmente era muy grande y tenía un aspecto espectral – Más bien, les debo una disculpa a todos ustedes.

- ¿Es por como haz estado actuando estos días, no? – pregunto muy segura la rojiza.

- Sí… sobre eso… es una historia que me paso cuando tenía seis años – mientras sostenía a su pequeña Nidoran en brazos, abrazaba con más fuerza a su amiga al recordar ese momento – Por favor, entremos… hoy es un día en donde debo orar por mis padres.

En ese momento, los tres jóvenes que la acompañaban se dieron cuenta de la situación, parecía que entendían los sentimientos de aquella jovencita la cual se acerco a uno de los pequeños altares para orar, sus amigos también la acompañaron en su pesar, terminando el rezo, salió del lugar y empezó a contar su historia.

- Yo tenía seis años cuando mi papá decidió salir de viaje por un asunto de crianza… él tenía que ir a Ciudad Vetusta, mi mamá y yo nos despedimos de él, pero ese día vi a mi mamá con una mirada distinta… como si presintiera lo que iba a venir…

Hubo en pequeño silencio que inmediatamente se disolvió cuando nuevamente la castaña empezó a hablar.

- Mi padre se suponía que debía volver en 3 días después de su partida… pero no había regresado y había pasado 5 días, no hubo llamadas, ni cartas, ni siquiera uno de sus pokémon voladores había venido a dejar un aviso… aún recuerdo ese día en que mamá estaba con mi abuelita hecha un mar de lágrimas… había venido un inspector y un policía a darnos la noticia… mi papá nunca llego a su destino en Ciudad Vetusta… encontraron su cuerpo cerca de la Vieja Mansión… había muerto por un disparo en el corazón…

- ¡OH MY GOD! – Interrumpió la rojiza aunque con un fuerte escalofríos.

- No sé que decir sobre esto… - comento algo triste el azabache.

- Debió ser muy difícil para ti perder a tu padre tan pequeña… - comento el castaño.

- Al principio no lo entendí muy bien cuando le dieron la noticia a mi mamá… recuerdo que ese día mamá me abrazo muy fuerte, y me dijo que a pesar de las cosas malas, debo sonreír y pensar positivamente para seguir adelante… y aunque papá ya no esté con nosotras, siempre nos cuidaría desde el cielo.

- ¿Y qué paso con sus pokémon? – Pregunto el azabache ojos azules.

- Nunca los encontraron, mi mamá hizo todo lo que pudo por encontrarlos… pero nunca aparecieron… según el inspector que nos ayudo, dijo que lo más probable es que haya sido una mafia que roba pokémon criados, y que tal vez mi padre tuvo la desdicha de encontrarse con ellos en el camino, o tal vez ya le estaban haciendo un seguimiento…

- Tsk… igual que ese encapuchado de la otra vez… - murmuro el castaño algo enojado.

- Lo triste es que a pesar que mamá seguía adelante, la tristeza en su corazón hizo que poco a poco se debilitara… hasta que un día, mamá no pudo más… Solo recuerdo que mamá me sonrió en el último momento, cuando estaba en su cama… me dijo que siempre me iba a cuidar y que me amaba…

- Rosset… - en ese momento la rojiza se acerco a ella para dar un abrazo, ella también se había conmovido por la historia que acaba de contarle, las lágrimas en ambas jóvenes se entendían… mientras los chicos solo se quedaron en silencio sin saber que hacer o decir.

- De todas maneras siéntete orgullosa Rosset… - interrumpió de repente el castaño, que parecía querer decir algo desde lo más profundo de su corazón – Yo nunca he tenido un padre o un madre… y debe de ser maravilloso tener una familia – solo atino a mirar el firmamento.

- Kotaru… - Christian solo miro con sorpresa a Kotaru… parecía que ahora lo tenía más claro respecto a él.

- Lo que dice Kotaru es cierto… yo también soy huérfano, y entiendo lo que siente…

- Chicos… - Kanon miró a ambos jóvenes, y luego miro a Rosset… sabia que se sentían tristes por sus recuerdos, incluso ella misma no podía negarlos… pero tampoco quería que siguieran así – ¡Muy bien chicos! Tal vez piensen que soy insensible – secándose las lágrimas – Pero… ¡Ánimos! Me parece que este lugar es demasiado tétrico que ahorita por pensar en tanto recuerdos tristes aparecerán Gastlys a seguirnos… Miren adelante, la salida… y un brillo solar espectacular, parece que al fin se fueron las nubes pesadas – poniendo sus manos en la cintura y volteando a ver a los chicos que se encontraron sorprendidos por su actitud, aunque la primera en reaccionar alegremente y entender el propósito de Kanon, fue Rosset quien solo corrió a darle un fuerte abrazos a la rojiza llevando en brazos a su pequeña Rani.

- Muchas gracias por lo todo Kanon, realmente eres una muy buena amiga.

La joven rojiza se encontró sorprendida por la palabra que había dicho la castaña: "amiga", palabra que por primera vez escucho decir de una persona… Mientras tanto los chicos solo atinaron a sonreír, parece que poco a poco se empieza a construir una verdadera amistad entre los miembros del grupo.


	11. Secuestro de chicas

**Capítulo 11: Secuestro de chicas.**

Ya había pasado unos días desde que los cuatro jóvenes partieron de Ciudad Lavanda, las relaciones entre ellos habían mejorado, pero aún no del todo entre el castaño con la rojiza… ellos parecían como el agua el aceite, y a pesar de algunas discusiones en el camino, entrenamientos y captura de pokémon, pudieron llegar a Ciudad Carmín.

- Finalmente LA CIVILIZACIÓN – la rojiza se encontraba feliz de a ver llegado a una ciudad.

- Se nota que no eres partidaria de vivir la naturaleza "idol"… - mirándole el castaño.

- Tu solo cállate "bruto", además estamos en una de las mejores ciudades de Kanto, Ciudad Carmín… siente la brisa del mar… incluso podemos tomar sol y divertirnos en la playa – Imaginándose a ella misma en esa situación.

- Suena muy divertido lo que dice Kanon – sonriendo y entusiasmándose también la castaña.

- Bueno… yo no soy muy partidario de estar bajo el sol… - comento algo nervioso el azabache.

- Pero que dices Christian – Kotaru cogió el hombro de su amigo – A veces es bueno distraerse un poco.

- Si lo sé… pero antes debemos ir al Centro Pokémon, nuestros Pokémon también merecen un descanso y sobretodo recuperarse.

- Ok… tú ganas. – Mirando un rato a las chicas que se encontraban mirando el mar – Mmmm, oye Christian y si hacemos algo por ellas.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Solo observa – sonriéndole – Ejem, chicas hemos decidido hacer algo por ustedes... – El castaño empezó a decirlo de una forma muy elegante.

- Si vas a decir que quieres ir al gimnasio… ¡ÓLVIDALO!

- Contigo ni siquiera uno puede ser gentil – mirando serio el castaño a la rojiza.

- Kotaru ¿Qué nos quieres decir? – haciéndole su habitual sonrisa la dulce Rosset.

- Ejem – sonrojándose mientras miraba a otro lado – Que tanto Christian y yo podemos llevar a sus pokémon al Centro Pokémon de la ciudad, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí a divertirse en la playa.

- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! – emocionándose tanto que coge las manos de Kotaru la joven rojiza, haciendo que la joven idol se diera cuenta inmediatamente de lo que ha hecho, soltándolo mientras su rostro solo mostraba seriedad y un leve rubor.

- Lo he dicho fuerte y claro.

- ¡Muchas gracias Kotaru y Christian! – sonriéndoles a los dos.

- Después que sus pokémon se recuperen vendremos inmediatamente con ustedes – comento Christian, el cual ya se disponía a marchar con Kotaru.

- Nos vemos luego chicas – con las pokéball de Rosset, el castaño y el azabache se alejaban de ella, dejándolas en la playa para el deleite de ambas.

- ¡Waaaa qué emoción! Tiempo que no disfruto del mar – comenta muy alegre la rojiza mientras caminaba más cerca a la playa.

- La última vez que fui a la playa fue en Pueblo Arena… mmm creo que traje mi ropa de baño – la ojos azules empezó a buscar entre sus cosas mientras Kanon solo la observaba.

Por otro lado, Kotaru y Christian ya habían llegado al Centro Pokémon.

- Sus pokémon estarán recuperado en unos momentos. – una alegre enfermera atendía muy amable a los jóvenes.

- ¡Qué suerte hemos tenido! – comento el castaño.

- A veces hay colas para atender… creo que hoy pasaremos un buen día con las chicas – agregó el azabache.

- ¡Ni qué lo digas! De paso que nos encontramos con ellas, hay que llevar algo para comer… - en ese momento Kotaru bajo su entusiasmo a uno de seriedad al escuchar la conversación de dos oficiales de policía que estaban cerca.

- Carl, informa a las demás unidades que patrullen y cierren los límites de la ciudad, parece que han visto al "Coleccionista" rondando la zona, es importante que se lo capture.

- Aquí tienen sus pokémon, muchas gracias por su visita.

- Christian… vamos rápido con las chicas.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No preguntes, solo corre! "Rosset…" – el castaño y el azabache empezaron a correr lo más rápido que podían, las chicas estaban en peligro.

Mientras tanto, en la playa, las dos jovencitas pasaban un rato ameno jugando y conversando; ambas se habían hecho muy amigas.

- Kanon ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – interrogó la castaña que tenía un traje de baño en rayas de dos piezas que afirmaba los atributos que poseía la joven, pero los cuales eran cubiertos por su chaqueta rosada que siempre llevaba como chalina.

- Dime Rosset – sonriéndole mientras se sentaba a su lado, ella a diferencia de la castaña llevaba un traje de baño negro de dos piezas, el cual era muy resaltante y sexy, aunque en ese momento ella se puso un short azul.

- ¿Cómo es que "nació" ese deseo de querer ser idol?

- Es una larga historia – tomando una breve pausa – todo comenzó por mi mamá, ella era coordinadora pokémon, participaba en los concursos que habían en Hoenn.

- ¿De Hoenn? ¡Ellos son los pioneros en hacer los concursos! – muy emocionada comento la joven castaña.

- Así es, mi mamá fue una de las primeras participantes de ese entonces, yo era muy pequeña cuando la vi participar… me gusto mucho las luces del escenario, la emoción del público cuando participaba, realmente parecía un sueño, y cuando vi a mi mamá participar con Pluff, eran como las estrellas, yo quería ser como mi mamá, practicaba a diario con Pluff para ser coordinadora, y en mi tiempo libre cantaba, mi mamá le gustaba escucharme, a mi abuelo también le gustaba a tal punto que un día me llevo a una disquera y ahí vi como se presentaban los grupos, mi abuelo decía que ser cantante abre muchas puertas ¡Oh my god! Y si que las abre – riéndose un poco – al final termine encantándome con la música y busque perfeccionar mis dotes en el canto.

- Así que tu abuelo influyo que te pasarás a la música.

- Algo así…

- ¿Y qué paso con ser coordinadora?

- Bueno… un día mi mamá me dijo que siguiera lo que realmente me gustara, mi abuelo no estaba de acuerdo con que mi mamá sea coordinadora, así que un día mi mamá se marcho… ese mismo día mi "grandpa" no quiso saber más de los pokémon, los culpaba de que por eso mi "mami" se marchara… el único recuerdo que tengo de ella es una nota que decía "cuídate mucho".

- Discúlpame por hacerte recordar ello…

- Tranquila son cosas del pasado.

- Pasado ¡JA! – en ese momento se escucho una risa burlona cerca de las dos jovencitas.

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – la rojiza alarmada se levanta junto con Rosset - ¡Seguro es un acosador pervertido!

- ¿Un pervertido? – con un rostro de sorpresa comento la castaña.

- Jaja, se nota que tienes poco cerebro "señorita", pero no soy lo que piensas – en ese momento apareció un hombre encapuchado, Rosset inmediatamente lo reconoció, era el mismo que secuestro a Rani.

- Tú… - sorprendida y empezando a temblar.

- ¿Rosset qué pasa? No me digas que ya lo conoces

- Quién diría que nos volveríamos a ver "damita de negro", por lo visto esta vez no tienes a tu lado a ese chico gritón… ¡Ja! Qué buena oportunidad.

- No entiendo lo que pasa, y no sé como Rosset y el "gritón" te conocen… pero viendo a mi amiga así, apuesto que no es nada buena tu presencia.

- Mira "señorita" este es un asunto muy fácil de arreglar, solo deben entregarme a sus pokémon y no sufrirán nada – sacando a Girafarig.

- Nunca te daría a mis pokémon – agrego una Rosset asustada.

- ¡Lárgate tipejo! – en ese momento Kanon agarra tierra y se la avienta a sus ojos, haciendo que el "Coleccionista" gritara del ardor; aprovechando ese descuido, Kanon cogió a Rosset y corrieron lo más que podían, hasta llegar a la Cueva Diglett.

- Rosset, al menos dime quien es él – muy agitada le pregunto a la castaña.

- Él es "El Coleccionista" se dedica a robar pokémon criados.

- ¡Ushhh! ¡Porque esos tipejos arruinan nuestro día! – gritando muy enojada la rojiza mientras entran más y más a la cueva – Busquemos donde escondernos Rosset…

- Ya es demasiado tarde chiquilla entrometida.

- ¡¿Kanon ahora que hacemos?!

- Les hare pagar lo que me hicieron… ¡Girafarig, "Pisotón"!

En ese momento, Kanon empuja a la castaña a otro lado mientras ella trata de hacerse atrás, pero el ataque alcanzo su pie derecho, haciendo que gritara de dolor y se sentara al sueño mientras la ojos azules corre a auxiliarla.

- Ahora ya sabes lo que sentí en mi vista, jajajaja, OJO POR OJO, DIENTE POR DIENTE… Ahora entréguenme sus pokémon.

- ¡NUNCA! – Rosset gritó con fuerza y llorando del miedo mientras abrazaba a Kanon que estaba herida y solloza del dolor.

- Girafarig, ya sabes lo que debes hacer… ¡"PISOTÓN"! – en ese momento la expresión del coleccionista cambio a una teticra, como si estuviera gozoso de ver personas inocentes sufrir, pero no conto con una abrupta interrupción.

- ¡Tauros, "Cornada"!

- ¡Axew, "Golpe Bis"!

El ataque de ambos pokémon detuvieron a tiempo la maniobra de Girafarig, dejándolo debilitado.

- ¡Rápido Christian, saca a Rosset y Kanon! Yo me quedaré con este tipo – mirándolo muy serio.

- Tch… Ahora son más… pero recuerden la próxima que nos veamos, será diferente JAJAJAJA – en ese momento "El Coleccionista" desapareció en frente de los chicos, dejando solo el eco de su malévola risa.

- Christian acompaña a Rosset, yo llevare a Kanon.

- Kotaru… - observando cómo guardaba a su Tauros en la pokeball, la rojiza lo miro sorprendida, además que sintió un leve calor en su pecho.

- Ok, vamos Rosset…

- ¿P-Por qué quieres ayudarme? Yo no te lo pedí… el cuatro-ojos pudo hacerlo… - sonrojada mientras era cargada en las espaldas de Kotaru.

- Para serte honesto, me has caído mal cuando te conocí…

- Es mutuo…

- Pero en este tiempo, haz demostrado que no eres tan egocéntrica como pensaba…

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Que te vez más linda ayudando a otros – sonriéndole levemente a la rojiza, lo cual produce que se sonroje más mientras voltea su mirada del joven, esa mirada que quería esconderla para no admitir "su derrota". "Eres un tonto… aunque lindo…".


	12. Somos amigos

**Capítulo 12: Somos amigos. **

Ya han pasado 5 días después del incidente en la playa, afortunadamente Kanon pudo recuperarse rápido, gracias a la atención de sus amigos y de las indicaciones del médico, mientras tanto, Kotaru se estuvo preparando duro para su próxima batalla en el gimnasio, Christian lo apoyaba en su entrenamiento con su pokémon y el de los de Rosset, por otro lado, ella junto a la rojiza se quedaban viendo el entrenamiento.

- Tenían que ser hombres – sonriendo mientras observaba.

- Pero son buenos chicos… me alegra que podamos viajar juntos.

- Por cierto… tú tienes tiempo viajando con Kotaru ¿no?

- Si, desde que nos conocimos en un concurso, realmente es un buen chico… aunque creo que a veces es un poco tímido – observando muy pensativa.

- Y… fuera de eso… ¿no sientes algo por él? – levemente sonrojada, debido a la pregunta directa que hizo.

En ese momento la castaña observo por un momento a aquel muchacho de ojos grises, la pregunta que le habían hecho no solo la dejo sorprendida, sino pensativa, Kotaru significaba para ella un buen amigo hasta ese momento, nunca se puso a verlo de otra forma…

- So-solo como amigo – bajando la mirada tímidamente mientras sonreía.

- Waaa~ Ahora entiendo porque las chicas lo siguen a él – mientras estiraba los brazos después de escuchar la respuesta de Rosset.

- ¿Las chicas? – un poco sorprendida.

- ¿Nunca supiste de que Kotaru era popular con las chicas?

- No me llegue a enterar de esa noticia.

- Bueno… aunque él nunca llego a tener novia de los que yo sepa.

- Kanon… ¿y cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Kotaru te lo dijo?

- Ahhh… - algo nerviosa – en realidad me lo conto Christian ¡Por cierto! ¡Chicos, ya vámonos a dormir! Let´s go! ¡Qué los pokémon también necesitan descansar, now!

- Valla que es una escandalosa – mirando un poco fastidiado a la rojiza – justo ya estaba poniéndose bueno.

- Aunque Kanon tiene razón, ya es muy tarde y es necesario que descansen los pokémon, aunque ha sido una gran ventaja que Blissey supiera "Rayo", tomando en cuenta que el líder utiliza al tipo eléctrico – agrego el azabache.

- Tenía que ser Chari, "nuestra" nana cuidadora – mientras se acercaba alegre a Blissey junto a Nidoran, Tauros y Pidove – realmente eres de gran ayuda – sonriéndole a Chari.

- Bli~ Bli~ - muy alegre mientras le regala uno de sus huevos.

- Waaaa~ ¡Qué lindo! Chari te acaba de compartir parte de su felicidad. en ese momento Rosset se acerco mientras era recibida por sus pokémon – muy bien hecho amigas, ahora merecen descansar – en ese momento guardo a sus pokémon, excepto a Rani que estaba jugando con el Nidoran del castaño.

- HELLO! Alguien me ayudaría a regresar al Centro Pokémon, con estas vendas no puedo caminar bien y ya quiero descansar – gritando desde lejos la rojiza ojos marrones.

- Creo que mejor acompaño a Kanon… - comento el azabache mientras iba hacia ella.

- Como siempre renegona e impaciente – burlándose de la joven el castaño.

- ¡NO SOY SORDA, "SALVAJE"! – sacándole la lengua de lejos mientras era llevada por Christian.

- ¡Contra! – gritándole.

- Jeje, veo que se han vuelto buenos amigos, me alegro que por fin hayan hecho las paces.

- Bueno… en parte es porque vi que te ayudo… - un poco sonrojado mientras guardaba a sus pokémon excepto a Nidoran.

- ¿Viste que me ayudo? – un poco sorprendida mientras comenzaban a caminar juntos acompañados por el hermoso atardecer de Ciudad Carmín.

- Ese día, Christian y yo corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos a la playa, justo Christian menciono que había un atajo por la Cueva Digglet, así que fuimos por ahí… hasta que las vimos que entraron a la cueva, así que nosotros seguimos al Coleccionista, aunque llegamos un poco tarde, pero por como Kanon te trataba de proteger, me di cuenta de lo que debió haber ocurrido antes.

- Ya veo… de todas maneras muchas gracias Kotaru – regalándole una de esas encantadoras sonrisas que dejaban al joven embelesado, él ya se había dado cuenta que aquella jovencita de ojos azules que estaba al frente de él, significaba mucho… lo que sentía no tenía que ver con la amistad, era algo mucho más profundo y puro.

- R-Rosset, emm… bueno t-te quería preguntar si te gustaría ir de paseo un rato antes de ir al Centro Pokémon – sobándose la cabeza mientras su rostro reflejaba un intenso color rojo.

- Claro, de paso que nos despejamos un poco de las tensiones previas. – sonriéndole.

Mientras ambos jóvenes caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, aprovechaban para conversar y ver distintos negocios, sus pokémon siempre los acompañaban y observaban con felicidad el momento tan especial que estaban viviendo sus amigos "entrenadores".

- Kotaru, mira…

- Mmm… parece un afiche de pokécubos

- ¿Pokécubos?

- Si, sirven para aumentar alguna característica de los pokémon para los concursos

- ¡Valla, es parecido a los pokochos!

- Aunque los pokochos si lo puede comer un humano

- Jeje – riéndose del comentario del castaño, aunque de repente su risa para cuando ve en la vitrina de otra tienda, otro afiche que llamó más su atención, Kotaru se dio cuenta de a dónde iba la mirada de la ojos azules; en el otro local habían puesto el afiche de un relicario plateado en forma de corazón.

- Veo que te gustan las joyas.

- ¡Ah! – levemente sorprendida – Solo un poco…

- Nunca te vi tan atenta a un objeto en particular.

- Es solo que me pareció linda su frase.

- ¿Su frase? – en ese momento el castaño miro el cartel más detenidamente – "El amor verdadero va más allá de las estrellas, es eterno… Siempre juntos."

En ese momento el castaño leyó en voz alta la frase, mientras Rosset lo miraba sonrojada después de escucharla, el castaño se dio cuenta de lo que dijo que se sonrojo y se puso algo nervioso, pero más nervioso se puso al mirar a la castaña que no dejaba de verlo.

Sus pokémon viendo tal escena quisieron ayudar a juntarlos pero no pudieron hacer mucho, ya que los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó, haciendo que cada quien se avergonzara y voltearan a otro lado.

- S-supongo que ya es muy tarde.

- De seguro deben estar preocupados… - agrego la castaña avergonzada.

Ambos pokémon solo miraron a sus entrenadores con una cara de decepción, pero a su vez sabían que habría otras oportunidades, mientras tanto ambos jóvenes en silencio caminaban hacia el Centro Pokémon.

Luego de curar a sus pokémon, se dispusieron a ir a dormir a las habitaciones de huésped que había en el lugar, antes que entraran a sus respectivas habitaciones, la castaña pronuncio algunas palabras.

- Muchas gracias por lo de hoy Kotaru… conserva con cariño el regalo de Chari, utilízalo cando creas que sea necesario – En ese momento la castaña entro a su cuarto, el castaño solo la miro entrar y quedo perplejo con lo que había pasado, ¿acaso su sueño tan anhelado se estaba haciendo realidad? ¿Era el principio del granito de esperanza?, el castaño se hacía tantas preguntas en la mente frente a lo que acababa de pasar, el conocía esa mirada, y no podía estar equivocado, lo único que hizo al entrar a su habitación fue decir un "¡POR FIN!" muy eufórico que despertó alarmado al azabache que ya estaba en el país de Morfeo.

Y así es como paso la noche maravillosa y empezó un nuevo día directo al gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín.

- Valla, valla, así que empezamos el día con un "niñito" o debería decirle "nenita".

- ¡HEY! Mira quién habla, tú también serías una "nena".

- ¡JA! Tengo más derechos que tú ya que soy tu mayor… bien fuera de rodeos, espero que me sepas dar una buena batalla si es que no quieres terminar chamuscado por mis pokémon, yo el alférez Surge te reto…

- Soy Kotaru, y encantado acepto tu reto.

- Muy bien, será una batalla doble, jajaja me gustara chamuscar al por mayor.

- Eso ya lo veremos ¡Ve Tauros, Pidove!

- ¡Magnamite, Pikachu!

- ¿Kotaru utilizo a Pidove? Pensé que era inteligente y utilizaría a Nidoran – comento algo sorprendida la rojiza.

- Yo creo que tiene un plan entre manos, no en vano hemos estado entrenando estos días – agrego el azabache, mientras la castaña solo observaba con fe en que el ojos gris iba a salir victorioso.

- ¡Pikachu, "Onda Trueno"! – comento el líder.

- Pidove esquívalo – lamentablemente el ataque le cayó dejándolo paralizado.

- ¡Tch! ¡Tauros, "Cara susto" a Magnamite! Pidove usa "Respiro" – no pudo lograr hacer su ataque debido a que seguía paralizado, mientras Magnamite tira "Bomba imán", el cual le hace un daño considerable a Tauros.

- Parece que esta batalla terminara pronto, jajajaja.

- Tienes razón… - sonriendo levemente lo cual dejo sorprendida al líder – ¡Pidove, usa "Imagen" en Pikachu! ¡Tauro… "Terremoto"!

- ¡QUÉ!

- ¡Los pokémon del líder Surge han sido derrotados! ¡El ganador es el retador Kotaru!

- ¡Kotaru lo logro! – asombrada la rojiza.

- Ya me imaginaba que tenía ese ataque… sonriendo el azabache.

- Me confié un poco con Pidove, pensé que solo tenía ataque voladores. – cruzando los brazos la rojiza.

- No… - interrumpió la castaña emocionada – Kotaru utilizo la MT que le habían obsequiado, realmente me siento feliz por él – levemente sonrojada mientras lo seguía viendo con felicidad, mientras tanto la rojiza como el azabache se dieron cuenta que esa mirada no era la que siempre tenía, era distinta; solo Kanon miro de lado triste, mientras Christian solo miro preocupado a la triste rojiza.


	13. Celebremos el Tanabata

**Capítulo 13: Celebremos el Tanabata.**

Después de unos días de viaje, nuestro grupo de amigos llegaron a la encantadora Ciudad Azulona, Kotaru se encontraba ansioso por retar a la líder, así como Rosset deseaba participar en el concurso pokémon que había en la ciudad.

- Se siente tan bien estar aquí – respirando profundamente la rojiza – sobre todo si hay un Centro Comercial por aquí – brillándole los ojos al comentar esto último.

- Kanon, recuerda que aquí tienes que hacer un pequeño show a capela, el señor Rel te aviso hace unos días.

- Sí, sí, tranquilo, también por eso voy… - acercándose a Kotaru mientras conversaba con Rosset – muy bien, es hora de caminar al trabajo, luego piensas en batallas – lo cogió del brazo mientras lo jalaba hacia el Centro Comercial, dejando perplejo tanto al castaño como a la ojos azules.

- K-Kanon… - algo nerviosa comento la castaña.

- Creo que será una larga tarde… - algo nervioso agrego Christian – Mmm, verdad necesitas ir a inscribirte en el concurso pokémon… si deseas te acompaño, ya que creo que ambos estarán ocupados…

- Bueno iré a inscribir a Milky en carisma nivel alto, creo que no habría problema si me acom…

- ¡Christian! ¡Te necesito a ti también! ¡Sino quien me ayuda con mi agenda! – gritando a lo lejos la joven rojiza – Sorry Rosset, te prometo que te compensaré – juntando las manos de lejos en señal de perdón por dejarla sola.

- Ah… No te preocupes, mucha suerte.

- Igualmente – agrego la rojiza.

La castaña los vio partir, mientras tanto decidió sacar a su equipo pokémon para que le haga compañía.

- Bueno están ocupados, así que ni modo, vamos amigas.

Después de unas horas, dentro del centro comercial.

- Ahhhh~ Que bien se siente que la gente reconozca el verdadero talento – jugando un rato con su pelo mientras se dirigía a la salida del centro comercial.

- Eso dilo tú… la próxima vez no me jales como saco de papas y menos si estoy hablando con Rosset. – levemente refunfuñando el castaño.

- Bueno tranquilos… lo mejor sería apresurarnos e ir donde Rosset, tal vez alcancemos a ver la última parte del concurso pokémon.

- Tienes razón – cogiéndolo del hombro el castaño al azabache al darle la razón.

- Si, es mejor que nos… - en ese momento la rojiza se detiene y ve un afiche en particular que estaba a afuera del Centro Comercial.

Después que la rojiza coge el afiche, se apresuran en ir donde la castaña, pero para su pesar de los amigos, llegaron tarde al concurso, pero al menos encontraron a una Rosset contenta saliendo de el.

- ¡Rosset! – muy agitada alcanza en llegar Kanon junto a sus acompañantes.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Qué bueno es verlos! Milky obtuvo un listón más, creo que podemos celebrarlo todos juntos – sonriendo a sus amigos.

- Discúlpanos Rosset, no pensábamos que tardaríamos – agrego el azabache.

- Si… eso de mini presentaciones tampoco me está gustando mucho… incluso te hemos dejado sola, y eso NO ME GUSTA. – renegando el joven castaño.

- ¿De verdad no estás enojada por todo esto? – interrogo preocupada la rojiza.

- No, al contrario, estoy muy feliz que hayan podido venir.

- Pero ni siquiera vimos tu presentación…

- Tranquilos, ya habrá muchas oportunidades, al menos han tenido la intención. – sonriéndoles.

- ¡OK! ¡Entonces no sé diga más! Como te dije te voy a recompensar así que vamos al Centro Comercial, voy a comprarte algo bonito, además que necesito arreglarte para esta noche.

- ¿Kanon? – Interrogo extrañada la castaña.

- No digas nada, es mi disculpa por lo de hoy, chicos, ya saben dónde nos encontraremos así que más les vale no faltar. – en eso la rojiza coge a la castaña y se la lleva al Centro Comercial, mientras los chicos se quedan solos.

- Valla que Kanon si se propone algo, como sea lo hace. – cruzando de brazos mientras las ve partir el joven ojos grises.

- Realmente esas cosas la hacen bella… - en ese momento el azabache no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que acababa de decir, mientras el castaño se dio cuenta y aprovecho la oportunidad de molestarlo.

- Aja, picarón – empezando a codearlo – ¿Así que bella no? ¿Desde cuándo te gusta la "chinchosa"?

- Emm… bueno… no es lo que… bueno si… pero… Ahhhhhh – sumamente rojo por lo que su amigo le acababa de decir.

- Ay Christian, hermano… bueno al menos tomemos esto como una oportunidad, está bien que seas tranquilo amigo, pero si sigues así, y no le dices nada a la chinchosa de Kanon, perderás el tren ¡Peor! Puede que alguien se te adelante y vuelas como Pidgey, acciones y ser directo – en ese momento el castaño por una parte empezó a correr una frase en su mente "Quien soy yo para aconsejarlo… a las justas recién logro acercarme más a Rosset…"

- B-bueno me gustaría mucho poder hacerlo… pero creo que ella ya tiene a alguien que le guste…

- ¿Y? Tal vez esa persona está lejos, tal vez en Isshu o Hoenn, vamos, solo es cuestión que de a pocos te ganes su afecto.

- Realmente ahora entiendo porque te escapaste del orfanato de Ciudad Verde… realmente eres directo y presto a la aventura – sonriendo levemente.

- Bueno, no pensaba desperdiciar mi sueño si continuaba allí, de todas maneras viejo, todos estos años de aventuras que he tenido, de batalla en batalla…y bueno… - algo avergonzado por lo que iba a decir – y de conocer chicas… me hizo ganar algo de experiencia y al menos saber valorar a Ro… digo a las chicas. – sonrojado.

- Kotaru, es fácil saber que te gusta Rosset.

- ¡¿CÓMO?!

- Es con la única persona que eres realmente diferente, o podríamos decir que es tu "talón de Aquiles".

- ¡Ya nos salimos del tema! ¡Hablábamos de ti, y mira a donde vamos!

En ese momento ambos jóvenes empezaron a reír por lo que acababan de hablar, ellos tenían tiempo de conocerse, imaginar que ambos niños que una vez estuvieron en un orfanato juntos, que eran tan opuestos que a las justas conversaban, ahora en un día cualquiera después de muchos años, ambos estarían juntos conversando, mientras la tarde pasaba y el festival se acercaba.

- Sabía que te verías encantadora con ese kimono.

- Gracias por este regalo Kanon – algo avergonzada pero feliz.

- De nada my Darling, eres una de mis mejores amigas, así que merecías esto y ahora viene lo demás – acercándose a la entrada del festival.

- Waaaa~ ¡Qué precioso! Kanon, realmente muchas gracias.

- Muy bien... a donde se habrán metido ese par…

- ¡Oh! Creo que están por allá, donde están los faroles.

- ¡Kotaru, Christian! – gritando mientras se acercaba la rojiza con un kimono de color negro con mariposas estampadas, y la parte del obi estaba en forma de cuadrado, mientras su pelo suelto era acompañado con un adorno que hacia juego con su kimono.

- Realmente se ven muy bonitas las dos – comento sonrojado Christian, aunque en ese momento Kotaru lo golpeo levemente el codo para que dijera algo más a Kanon – realmente lindo kimono Kanon se hace ver muy linda.

- ¡Oh! Gracias por el cumplido – sonriéndole al azabache.

- ¡R-Rosset! ¡T-Te ves tan linda como la luna! – muy sonrojado mirando a la joven castaña que también llevaba un kimono de color lila con estampados de flores de cerezo, y el obi estaba en forma de lista, mientras su pelo estaba recogido en una cola la cual era adornada con unas delicada flores.

- M-muchas gracias Kotaru… - sonrojada mirándolo.

En ese momento la rojiza de dio cuenta nuevamente de la escena… algo dentro de ella no podía soportar ver aquello… se sentía… ¿celosa?

- ¡Kotaru, que te parece si disfrutamos del festival! Aparte necesito que alguien lleves las cosas que comprare.

De repente Kanon cogió nuevamente del brazo a Kotaru, lo cual nuevamente lo sorprendió a él como a sus amigos.

- ¡Hey! ¡Espera Kanon! – soltándose de ella, Christian y yo coordinamos algunas cosas, así que creo que no podre ayudarte hoy, pero que te parece si los cuatro juntos vamos a ver el show, además tenemos que dejar nuestros deseos en los árboles.

- A mí me gustaría hacer eso, al menos no he tenido la oportunidad de estar en uno. – comento la castaña.

- ¡Exacto Rosset! Además, me gustaría probar diferentes platillos de aquí, así que vámonos adelantándonos – en ese momento tanto Kotaru como Rosset empezaron a caminar hacia los arboles a dejar su deseo, mientras a paso lento seguían la rojiza y el azabache.

- Disculpa… creo que tú querías estar con Kotaru…

- No te preocupes, ni yo misma me entiendo a veces – sonriendo apenada – pero estar a tu lado no es mala compañía – sonriéndole algo triste.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Cómo? – sorprendida por lo que acababa de decirle el azabache.

- ¡Hey! ¡No se demoren, mira que Rosset y yo ya pusimos los nuestros! – en eso el castaño interrumpió aquel momento de pesar.

- ¡Ok! ¡Ahí vamos! Christian – cogiendo su mano mientras lo jalaba hacia el árbol donde se encontraban sus dos amigos – rápido a dejar nuestros deseos.

Después de ese momento de dejar sus papeles en el árbol, un montón de Illumise y Volbeat empezaron a bailar por el estanque que estaba cerca del lugar, mientras los cuatros jóvenes se olvidaban de sus preocupaciones con tan bella danza, una mujer con un Bellossom de lejos los observaba.

- Vaya, vaya… - parece que esos jóvenes tienen problemas… mmm "el aroma del amor".


	14. Belleza y Fuerza

**Capítulo 14: Belleza y fuerza.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Ciudad Azulona, Kotaru decidió adelantarse para entrenar un rato con sus pokémon, mientras Kanon y Christian decidieron tomar el desayuno en el restaurante más famoso de la ciudad que estaba cerca del gimnasio, mientras tanto Rosset decidió ir a llamar a su abuelita.

- Abuelita, disculpa por no llamarte antes, estuvimos un poco ocupados de viaje en viaje.

- Me imagino mi niña, pero recuerda que debes cuidarte mucho, no quiero que nada malo te pase… desde aquella vez que me dijiste que te ataco un extraño sujeto, la preocupación no se me ha ido…

- Descuida abuelita, con Kotaru y mis amigos todo está controlado.

- Me alegra saber que has conocido gente buena en tu viaje mi niña.

- Si abuelita, Kanon es una chica muy energética, siempre es la que tiene la iniciativa, Christian es un chico tranquilo y muy amable, también le gusta criar pokémon, justo hace poco atrapo un Poliwag, y junto a su Axew, se ve los fuertes lazos de amistad que están formando… y Kotaru…

- Ah Kotaru, es verdad, me contaste que es el joven que te ayudo la otra vez con ese incidente.

- Si, él es un chico algo atolondrado, pero tiene un gran corazón, siempre busca ayudar de alguna forma… realmente es encantador… - sonrojándose levemente.

- Jijiji, mi niña, me parece o es que ya empezaste a sentir "Butterfree en el estómago"

- ¿Butterfree en el estómago?

- Tiempo al tiempo, seguro que pronto lo sabrás por ti misma mi niña. Más bien quería agradecer a tu amigo Kotaru con lo que ha hecho por ti, justo hace poco Kil y Ral empezaron a tener esas ganas de seguir creciendo y fortaleciéndose, y sabiendo del viaje que estás haciendo con ese joven, sería bueno que Ral valla con él, y tú mi niña cuidaras de Kil.

- Abuelita… pero Kil y Ral son hermanos, si algún momento tuviéramos que partir…

- Mi niña, esas cosas son parte de la vida, tú lo sabes muy bien mi pequeña, las despedidas serán dolorosas pero por eso existen los encuentros, los que te llenaran de alegría.

- Entiendo abuelita, muchas gracias por todo, cuidare de Kil con mucho amor, y cuanto antes le daré a Ral a Kotaru.

- De nada mi pequeña, ahora mismo te los estoy enviando, cuídate mucho, nos vemos.

- Nos vemos abuelita.

En ese momento, antes que la llamara totalmente se cortara, dos pokéballs fueron recibidas, la castaña al recibirlas, las abrazo con gran ternura; dentro de ambos objetos estaban un Ralts y una Kirlia.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verlos Ral y Kil, la última vez que los vi es cuando Ral recién había eclosionado… - en ese momento la castaña es interrumpida por un silueta familiar que se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Rosset? Pensé que estarías en el restaurante – comento sorprendido el joven castaño que acababa de llegar al Centro Pokémon.

- Les dije que se adelantaran, quería conversar un rato con mi abuelita.

- Ya veo… bueno, yo ya termine mi entrenamiento así que decidí venir a que curen a mi equipo antes de mi batalla en el gimnasio.

- Pero creo que primero debes comer algo…

- Jajajaja, descuida estoy bien – en ese momento la barriga de Kotaru sonó, haciendo que se avergonzara el joven.

- Jejeje – riéndose por lo que acababa de pasar – bueno no sé diga más, vamos a comer… ¡AH! ¡Es verdad!

- ¡¿Pasó algo?!

- Kotaru, mi abuelita en forma de agradecimiento porque me has protegido varias veces de ese señor encapuchado… me encargo que te diera este pokémon – en ese momento Rosset lo saca de su pokéball – él es Ral, un Ralts que tiene poco tiempo de nacido, es el hermano menor de mi Kirlia, quiero que te lo quedes Kotaru, tanto mi abuelita como yo, sabemos que se quedara en buenas manos.

- No sé qué decir… realmente muchas gracias Rosset por la confianza, e igualmente a tu abuelita.

- No tienes que agradecer, solo te pido que apoyes mucho a Ral, sé que un día será grande y fuerte, y a la vez te sabrá corresponder lo que hagas por él. – sonriéndole.

- Bueno Ral… supongo que nos volveremos compañeros de batallas.

- ¡Ral, Ral! *dándole su mano a Kotaru*

- Jejeje, se nota que aún es un niño.

- Te parece si mientras se recuperan tus pokémon, vamos al restaurante.

- Sí, ufff casi se me pasa por alto eso.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante.

- Realmente es la mejor comida que he podido probar de tiempo.

- Veo que te gusto mucho el desayuno.

- No es por despreciar que en nuestro viaje nos alimentemos de pan, la leche de Milky y de vez en cuando los huevos de Chari… pero, realmente extrañaba esta comida, que bueno que el señor Rel por medio de un mensajero nos envió parte del pago, parece que su negocio se está recuperando, y pronto subirá más el éxito, y cumpliré mi sueño de ser una idol reconocida. – brillándole los ojos de la emoción.

- En parte veo que todo este viaje te ha cambiado mucho.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Dis-disculpa, lo que pasa es que soy muy observador… - sonrojándose - solo que a diferencia de cómo te conocí la primera vez, te note una chica que como sea deseaba conseguir lo que quería… incluso me percate que "el cuento del viaje" en realidad no lo decías porque realmente quisieras formar una banda con Kotaru… incluso se nota que pudiste a ver viajado con muchas comodidades, la calidad de la vestimenta, los trajes… no eres una chica "común y corriente"…

- Pe-pero cómo pudiste percatarte tanto de eso… - asombrada por lo que acababa de decirle el azabache.

- Pero… mientras empezamos a viajar, aprendiste muchas cosas y al final ya no te quejas de viajar, al contrario, estás más animosa, y tampoco ya siento que detestes estar con Kotaru… creo que ambos hacen un buen dúo…

- Christian… me sorprende que una persona como tú, pudiera haber acertado tanto en mí, tal vez llámame loca, pero hasta podría decir que más pareces un fan mío que ha visto toda mi vida… - observándolo mientras se calmaba.

- N-no pienses que soy un acosador y he violado tu privacidad – muy nervioso y sonrojado – más bien discúlpame, creo que no debí decirte esas cosas… - apenado.

- Descuida, por alguna extraña razón, no me enojo por lo que me has dicho, creo que como dices… he cambiado… mi antigua yo ya te hubiera aventado este vaso con agua, pero por una parte me siento aliviada, al menos siento que ya no tengo que cargar con ese peso… realmente eres un muy buen amigo Christian. – acercándose a él mientras le sonreía.

- ¡Y-yo también te veo como una muy buena amiga! – sonrojado a mil mientras la observaba nerviosamente.

- Te puedo confesar un secreto Christian… me temo que a Rosset no le podría decir… - alejándose mientras su mirada cambiaba a una triste.

- ¿Es sobre… Kotaru?

- Ese día… te diste cuenta ¿no?

- Sí…

- ¡Me siento una total estúpida! Rosset es mi mejor amiga… nunca había tenido una amiga, mi abuelo era muy selecto que nunca me dejaba acercarme a la gente y menos que ellos se acerquen a mí… pero por fin, cuando puedo tener una amiga… – en ese momento, el azabache se percato de algo muy inusual, por primera vez veía como las lágrimas sinceras y llenas de dolor brotaban de los ojos marrones de la joven idol – me tengo que enamorar del chico que está enamorado de ella… y sé dentro de mí que ella también siente lo mismo por él… pero esta tonta no entiende, y lo único que desea es… separarlos… soy alguien horrible ¿no? – llorando.

- No… a veces los sentimientos no sé mandan… - mirando tristemente mientras sacaba su pañuelo y sé lo entregaba – Kanon, lo último que queremos es que llores... al menos yo, no desearía verte así… pero tampoco deseo que te guardes ese sentimiento de que nunca se lo dijiste a Kotaru… eso sería peor…

- Christian… - sorprendida por las palabras del joven, mientras ella decidió ocultar su rostro en los hombros de su amigo.

En ese momento tanto el castaño como la castaña entran al restaurante, y encuentran la última escena de sus dos amigos.

- ¡Ejem! No queremos interrumpirlos, pero realmente tenemos hambre – sonriendo algo divertido el castaño.

- ¿Kanon, estás bien? – preocupada la ojos azules mira a sus amigos.

- Si, si estoy bien, solo que Christian me ayudo a sacar una basurita que tenía en el ojo – rápidamente secándose con el pañuelo.

- To-tomen asiento chicos, supongo que deben tener mucha hambre. – nervioso el azabache se separa lentamente de Kanon.

- Si, pidan lo que deseen yo invito – menciono la rojiza para que rápidamente se olviden de lo que vieron.

- ¡Hey! Gracias Kanon, justo estaba con un hambre de Snorlax – sentándose en la mesa el castaño, mientras observaba el menú del lugar, en cambio Rosset solo miraba con preocupación a la rojiza.

Después de un buen desayuno, los cuatro muchachos decidieron regresar al Centro Pokémon a recoger a sus amigos. Ya después de recogerlos se dirigieron al gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.

- ¡Wow! El gimnasio de aquí tiene aroma de flores – percibiendo el ambiente la rojiza.

- Pero es lógico "idol", es un gimnasio especializado en los tipos planta. – comento Kotaru.

- Jejeje y también tiene chicas bonitas – comento un adulto de aproximadamente 30 años que estaba cerca de ellos y no dejaba de observar por la ventana.

- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Un pervertido! – grito alarmada Kanon aferrándose a Rosset que se quedo igual de sorprendida.

- Déjenlo, es peor si le hacen caso, mejor entremos, Christian tú adelante con las chicas… - en ese momento Kotaru voltio a ver al sujeto antes de entrar – Ni se te ocurra observarlas – mirándolo seriamente para luego finalmente entrar al Gimnasio.

Ya en el gimnasio, se podía observar a un grupo de chicas que estaban cuidando de las flores del lugar junto a sus pokémon, de repente una mujer de piel blanca, la cual vestía un kimono rojo con adornos de color negro y llevaba un moño que recogía parte de sus cabellos negros con un adorno, se abrió paso para recibir al visitante que acababa de llegar.

- Valla, valla veo que por fin han llegado. – sonriendo la bella mujer que acababa de aparecer.

- ¿Eh? Acaso ya nos conocemos – pregunto sorprendido el azabache.

- Jijiji, en realidad solo de vista.

- Ok… primero un pervertido y ahora una stalker – murmuro algo fastidiada la rojiza.

- Mmm… sino me equivoco – observando detenidamente la castaña a la bella mujer – Usted estaba en el festival ¿no?

- Así es, mi familia se encarga siempre de brindar una decoración adecuada con las más bellas flores que criamos aquí.

- Espere un momento… ¿pero no sé supone que este un gimnasio pokémon? – comento sorprendido el castaño.

- Oh, claro que sí. Solo que las batallas se realizan en esta parte del gimnasio, síganme por favor.

En eso la bella dama los llevo a una parte profunda del gimnasio donde se apreciaba el campo de batalla.

- Por favor, siéntense en las bancas que se encuentran ahí. – comento la mujer del kimono.

- Muchas gracias – comentaron tanto Kanon, Rosset y Christian a la vez.

- Ya decía yo… tú eres la líder del gimnasio, Sumomo ¿verdad?

- Valla, valla, veo que ya averiguaste sobre mí.

- Solo un poco. – comento desafiante el castaño.

- Bien, ya que no hace falta que me presente, desearía saber tu nombre joven de ojos penetrantes. – observando con una sonrisa a Kotaru.

- Me llamo Kotaru y he venido a derrotarte.

- Muy bien Kotaru, acepto tu desafío, será una batalla de 2 contra 2.

- ¡Bien! ¡Entonces ve, Tauros!

- ¡Ve Vileplume!

La batalla pokémon empezó en ese momento con el primer ataque de Kotaru, el cual hizo que Tauros lanzara "Terremoto" con éxito, aunque su rival Vileplume logro envenenarlo al hacer efectivo su ataque de "Polvo veneno".

- ¡Tauros, usa "Cornada"!

- Vileplume, "Mega Drenado" – con calma dirigía a su pokémon.

- ¡Tauros, amigo no te rindas!

- ¡Oh no! Tauros está muy débil. – muy preocupada observa Rosset la escena de la batalla.

- ¡Y lo que me saca de quicio es la líder está muy tranquila! – mirando la rojiza a la líder.

- Debes de ser parte de su estrategia de ella… aunque tienes razón, a como van las cosas Kotaru va a tener dificultades…

- ¡Muy bien amigo! ¡Es todo o nada! ¡"Terremoto"!

Este último ataque que lanzo Tauros fue un golpe crítico que hizo que Vileplume se debilitara, aunque para sorpresa de Kotaru, la líder seguía tranquila a pesar de la desventaja que ahora tenía.

- Valla, valla, veo que tendré que ir con este pequeño… Ve, Exeggutor.

- ¡Exeg!

- Tauros… - mirando a su amigo, el cual ya estaba muy débil, pero le envio una mirada a su compañero entrenador, como diciéndole "quiero continuar" – Algo me dice que tienes un plan… - sonriendo levemente a Tauros.

En ese momento el Tauros de Kotaru utilizo nuevamente "Terremoto", para sorpresa de todos los que estaban observando la batalla, ya que su entrenador castaño no le dio ninguna orden, incluso la líder que permaneció tranquila hasta hace unos instantes, se sorprendió por tal hazaña.

- Valla, valla, un pokémon que batalla por sí mismo… muy pocas veces se ve eso, aunque es una pena… Exeggutor, "Drenadoras".

Tauros ya de por si se encontraba débil por el veneno, y el ataque de drenadoras lo iba debilitando más y más.

- ¡Tauuuuuuuuuuu! – en eso Tauros en un último esfuerzo utilizo "Cornada" antes de caer debilitado.

La líder observo la acción de Tauros, mientras su Exeggutor, que recibió el golpe, lanzó "Día soleado".

- No sabría decir, sí es una imprudencia de tu parte dejar que continúe peleando hasta debilitarse, o Tauros te lo pidió por su orgullo.

- Tauros es mi amigo desde siempre, y él es de aquellos que les gusta pelear hasta el final – regresando a Tauros a su pokéball, mientras lanzaba a uno nuevo – supongo que ahora es tu turno… ¡Pidove!

- Exeggutor, utiliza de nuevo "Drenadoras"

- ¡Pidove, "Aire Afilado"!

El Exeggutor recibió el daño, pero a su vez y gracias a "Drenadoras" también algo de puntos de salud.

- Pidove ¡"Ataque rápido"!

- ¡Exeggutor, usa "Hipnosis"!

- ¡Esquívalo Pidove!

Para su suerte, Pidove pudo esquivar el ataque, pero no "drenadoras" que consumía poco a poco su energía.

- ¡Pidove, es nuestra oportunidad, "Aire afilado"!

En ese momento Exeggutor, con el último movimiento de su rival, finalmente se debilito, dando por ganada la batalla para el joven castaño, mientras tanto sus amigos, muy emocionados corrieron a su encuentro.

- ¡Kotaru, lo hiciste! – muy alegre se acerca Rosset, pero en eso siente que la rojiza hace un salto, el cual termina en un abrazo al castaño, lo cual sorprendió tanto a la ojos azules, como al ojos grises, mientras tanto solo el azabache observaba con tristeza.

- ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo hiciste! Por un momento pensé que ibas a perder ¡Pero lo hiciste! – sonriendo muy feliz la rojiza mientras abrazaba a Kotaru que aún se encontraba algo confundido con lo que pasaba.

- Emmm… bueno gracias… pero no entiendo a que viene esto… - desaferrándose de Kanon.

- Oh, disculpen que interrumpa su momento, pero debo entregarle algo a este joven – en eso la líder se acerca para entregarle la medalla en sus manos.

- Muchas gracias, realmente fue una buena batalla.

- Me alegra saberlo, para mí también fue muy grata. – sonriéndole.

- ¡Bien! Ahora que todo ya está hecho aquí, ya podemos ir a Ciudad Fucsia – comento el castaño para animar al grupo.

- Me temo que no podrán ir tan fácil a Ciudad Fucsia…

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dice? – pregunto el azabache.

- Porque está el camino de bicis… y sin una bicicleta, es imposible que lleguen a Ciudad Fucsia desde este tramo.

- Tiene razón… pero la única tienda de bicis que hay… ¡Está en Ciudad Celeste! Volver ahí nos tomaría días…

- ¡Oh, no, no, no! Si regresamos, perderemos tiempo, y acuérdate que también tengo que cumplir con los contratos que nos llegue del señor Rel… ¡Oh My God! ¿Ahora qué haremos?

- Yo les puedo ayudar, conozco al señor que vende bicicletas, le puedo hacer una llamada y pedir que les alcance las bicicletas en Ciudad Azafrán.

- Pero aún así regresaríamos por donde vinimos… - comento desganada la rojiza.

- Ahora que lo pienso, no lo creo – comento Rosset – la última vez que pasamos no estaba la líder de Gimnasio, tal vez esta vez se encuentre.

- ¡Buen punto Rosset! – comento muy alegre el castaño apoyando la idea de la ojos azules.

- ¿Psiky no se encontraba? Mmmm… bueno supongo que es típico de ella – sonriendo – de todas maneras te sugiero que te prepares mentalmente, ella no es una líder "común y corriente" por así decirlo.

- ¿Acaso es muy fuerte? – muy entusiasmado interrogo el castaño.

- No necesariamente por eso, yo recomendaría que si vas a ir a pelear, es mejor que lo hagas solo, y que tus amigos no estén presenten allí.

- ¡Ushhh! ¡Pero eso es injusto! – agrego Kanon.

- Bueno, tómenlo como una advertencia, con su permiso, paso a retirarme y hacer la llamada, le pediré que recojan sus bicicletas en la Tienda Pokémon de Ciudad Azafrán.

En ese momento la líder Sumomo se aleja de los cuatros jóvenes que se encontraban algo confusos al escuchar tales advertencias… ¿Qué tenia de especial esta líder cómo para tener cuidado? Esa era la pregunta que corría por las cabezas de estos muchachos.


	15. Bicicletas y Medalla

**Capítulo 15: Bicicletas y Medalla.**

- Valla viajecito que estamos haciendo – comento cansada Kanon, la cual decidió tomar un refresco junto a Rosset mientras los chicos fueron a la Tienda Pokémon.

- Bueno… pero no todo es malo, al menos nos han obsequiado las bicicletas, además que Kotaru podrá enfrentarse en el gimnasio.

- Mmm… tal vez tengas razón… - jugando con el sorbete de su vaso.

- ¡Hey! ¡Miren! ¿Ella no es Kanon?

- ¡Sí! ¡Hace poco tuvo una presentación!

- Miren, está acompañada de la "Damita de negro"

- Waaaa~ Por favor señorita Kanon, un autógrafo.

- ¡Yo quiero una foto con la "Damita de negro"!

Las muchachas, aún sorprendidas por lo que acababa de ocurrir, no podían creer que el público las haya reconocido con tanta emoción, por un lado Kanon se sintió muy emocionada y feliz que empezó a firmar autógrafos y tomarse fotos, mientras Rosset algo tímida aceptada lo que le decía el publico. De repente, Rosset como Kanon sienten que alguien toma de su mano y las jala fuera de la multitud.

- ¿Christian? – sorprendida y ya lejos de la multitud comento la joven rojiza.

- Disculpa por jalarte así… pero temía que se salieran de control, recuerda cuantos accidentes antes han tenido algunos cantantes sin su seguridad…

- Es verdad, y yo por emocionada se me olvido ese detalle… y por cierto... ¡¿Rosset?!

- Sana y salva – interrumpió el castaño agitado aún por lo que acaban de pasar mientras llevaba de la mano a la joven castaña.

- Emmm… - sonrojada – Gracias Kotaru por ayudarme.

- ¡Eh! – Dándose cuenta de lo que hizo – N-no te preocupes.

- Y… bien ¿Cómo les fue con las bicis? – dijo la rojiza.

- Ya está todo solucionado, ya cuando nos vallamos de la ciudad, las armamos para irnos. – comento alegre el ojos grises.

- Bueno… ya llevamos dos días aquí, entre más pronto termines tu batalla de gimnasio, nos vamos a Ciudad Fucsia como un Rapidash, realmente no puedo creer que el servicio de entrega sea tan lento, ushh. – comento una frustrada rojiza.

- Calma Kanon, además ya Kotaru se siente preparado para ir ¿No es así?

- Viejo, tú sabes que siempre estoy preparado – sonriendo pícaramente a Christian.

- Pero… la líder Sumomo dijo que es mejor no acompañarte… - comento algo entristecida Rosset.

- Yo creo que es mucha alarma, además, yo soy el retador ustedes simplemente me apoyan observando.

- Kotaru tiene razón, no me trago eso de que no podamos entrar – comento la joven idol.

- Entonces no sé diga más, vallamos al gimnasio. – comento alegre el castaño mientras se adelantaba en el camino

Sus amigos solo decidieron seguirlo, pero tanto Rosset como Christian se sentían algo preocupados, ya que aún les parecía raro el porqué de la advertencia.

Ya al llegar y entrar al gimnasio, se encontraron el lugar sin ningún entrenador.

- ¿HOLA?, VENGO A RETAR A LA LÍDER.

- Parece que no está… - comento algo asustada la castaña.

- Genial, de nuevo venimos por las puras.

- Tranquila Kanon… - sonriendo nerviosamente el azabache tratando de calmar el humor de la rojiza.

- Jujuju… visitas… - de repente una voz femenina siniestra se escucho en el lugar.

- ¿HOLA? ¿Quién quiera que seas, sabes dónde está la líder? – interrogo el castaño al vacio.

- Kotaru Isogai ¿Cierto?

- ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?! – muy sorprendido comento el castaño, mientras sus amigos empezaron a sentir un escalofrío.

- "Mi tercer ojo" pudo ver tu llegada y la de… Christian Cloud, Rosset Furuwa y Kanon Hiboshi.

- ¡U-un momento! ¡Esto ya no me gusta nada, como puede saberlo si nunca se lo hemos dicho! – comento una asustada rojiza.

- Kanon, mejor vámonos… - agrego una asustada castaña que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- No creo que puedan irse – en ese momento una jovencita de pelo rosado apareció en escena, asustando más a las jóvenes, ya que la muchacha que acababa de aparecer estaba acompañada de una pokéball flotando – una regla del gimnasio es… "quien entra hasta no derrotarme no sale".

- Pero nosotros no tenemos que ver en el duelo, no somos los retadores - algo nervioso el azabache comento.

- Lo sé… por eso, hasta que su amigo no me derrote, dormirán plácidamente – en ese momento la jovencita levanto la mirada, la cual se podía apreciar uno de sus ojos rojos, ya que una parte de su pelo cubría su cara, lo que sorprendió más a los jóvenes es que la jovencita no tenia visión, y antes de que pudieran hacer algo quedaron profundamente dormidos a excepción de Kotaru.

- ¡QUÉ LES HAS HECHO A MIS AMIGOS! – grito un enojado castaño tratando se socorrerlos.

- Nada malo… simplemente les estoy permitiendo que vean su futuro.

- Solo tengo que derrotarte ¿no?

- Sí… pero si no lo logras, supongo que jugare un poco con sus mentes… jujuju.

- ¡Tsk! ¡Bien, dime tu regla!

- Uno contra uno.

- ¡Ok!

- Yo Psiky, acepto tu desafío Kotaru Isogai.

- ¡Ve Tauros!

- Alakazam – en ese momento la pokéball que acompañaba a la líder se abre, dando aparición del pokémon.

Por otro lado, los tres muchachos empezaron a tener cada quien un sueño.

*En el sueño de Christian*

- ¡Christian!

- ¿Eh? Señor Baoba ¡Cuánto tiempo! – saludando muy cortésmente a un hombre de aproximadamente entre 30 y 40 años.

- Sí muchacho, me entere por ahí que te casaste a lo grande y ya viene el retoño.

- B-bueno sí… pero no fue algo grande la boda. – algo sonrojado pero feliz.

- ¿Y es niña o niño?

- Niña.

- Jajaja, este mi muchacho, quien diría que terminarías con familia tan joven, y lo bueno es que eres uno de los mejores cuidando a los pokémon de Zona Safarí, me siento tan orgulloso de ti, espero que mi hijo también sigo los pasos de proteger este lugar.

- La Zona Safarí… - observando el recinto con un sentimiento de nostalgia.

*En el sueño de Kanon*

- Ya lo he dicho millones de veces, quiero que las luces se reflejen desde ese lugar, sino la actuación no saldrá como debería.

- Les diré de inmediato Señorita Kanon. – en eso se retira una chica vestida de forma sport.

- Ay… - descansando en una silla mientras toma un refresco - espero que ese par se encuentre bien.

- ¡Kanon! – en ese momento la rojiza ve a alguien acercarse a ella, a lo cual ella se levanta muy emocionada y corre a abrazar a esa persona.

- ¡Darling! ¡Tardaste mucho! – aún abrazando a esa persona mientras hacia un puchero de ternura.

*En el sueño de Rosset*

- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? – una confundida Rosset observa un espacio en blanco cuando de repente escucha una voz.

- No te deje ver tu futuro a ti.

- ¡AH! – sorprendida voltea a su espalda y encuentra a Psiky.

- Tú…

- Descuida, no te hare daño. – acercándose a la castaña – Tengo poderes psíquicos muy bien desarrollados a pesar de mi edad… parte de mi conciencia está en tu mente ahora mismo, y la otra está peleando en la realidad con Kotaru.

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

- Tú has sufrido mucho en el pasado, y tu futuro también está marcado.

- ¿Algo malo pasara?

- Sí… Pero, no estarás sola y podrás seguir adelante.

- Eres una buena persona – sonriendo la castaña a Psiky.

- Tal vez – sonriendo – solo cuídate mucho, sobretodo tu salud. – en ese momento la misteriosa chica desapareció de la vista de Rosset mientras ella se sorprendió levemente por lo último que le dijo.

Ya en la realidad, tanto Kotaru como Psiky estaban muy parejos.

- "Paz mental"

- ¡Tauros, "Cornada"!

El golpe le dio de lleno a Alakazam, pero se repuso rápido y aplico "Anulación" a su rival.

- ¡Tsk! ¡"Cara susto"!

- Alakazam, "Confusión".

- ¡Tauuuuuu! – fue un golpe critico para Tauros.

- ¡Tauros! – muy alarmado el joven castaño llamo a su amigo.

- Mmm… ya veo el final de esta batalla – sonriendo la joven líder.

- ¡Ja! ¡No todo está perdido chica psíquica! – sonriendo con confianza – ¡Tauros "Terremoto"!

Aquel último ataque del castaño dio por terminada la contienda entre la líder y él, lo cual con una sonrisa y regresando a su pokémon, felicito la hazaña del chico.

- Me alegro que ganaras – sonriéndole al castaño, el cual se encontró sorprendido por el gesto - este era el final que yo vi, y por eso te hago entrega de esta medalla.

- ¿Y qué hay de mis amigos?

- No te preocupes, justo en este momento están despertando – en eso la joven muchacha dirige su mirada con estaban los tres chicos, los cuales empezaron a despertar.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? – algo extrañada la rojiza comento.

- Me parece que hemos estado soñando – dijo el azabache tocándose la cabeza.

- Kotaru… - mirando la castaña hacia donde se encontraba el ojos grises.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Están bien?

- Si, al menos me siento intacta – comento la rojiza levantándose, junto a sus amigos.

- Disculpa por no ver tu batalla, pero supongo que ganaste. – agrego Christian.

- Limpiamente y aquí está la prueba. – enseñando la medalla.

- ¿Y Psiky? – preguntando Rosset por la líder.

- Esta aquí, atrás…. ¿mío? ¡Eh! ¿A dónde se fue?

- ¡Ay! No me digas que hará otra de sus "bromitas", si es así me voy ahora mismo – corriendo en pánico Kanon, mientras sus amigos la seguían.

- ¡Kanon, espera! – preocupada Rosset la siguió, pero no sin antes voltear a ver el gimnasio – Gracias… - sonriendo levemente antes de continuar su camino.


	16. Un evento especial

**Capítulo 16: Un evento especial.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que partieron de Ciudad Azafrán los cuatros muchachos. El camino de bicis les pareció divertido, al menos hasta antes que Kanon recibiera una nueva llamada del Señor Rel, el cual le informo que organizo un evento especial en donde ella haría su aparición, el evento se realizaría al final del camino de bicis con dirección a Ciudad Fucsia, la rojiza se sintió tan feliz que pidió todo el apoyo posible de sus amigos. Ya al llegar ahí encontraron carros de maquillaje y vestuario como también quienes armaban el escenario.

- Mi sueño… se está cumpliendo – sonriendo mientras sus ojos brillaban.

- ¡Wow! Supongo que no tendré descanso hoy. – observando el castaño a su alrededor.

- Christian, por favor – cogiendo sus manos en señal de suplica – tú eres más capaz de ayudarme con mi agenda y creo que podrías también verificar si todo está bien, sé mi mano derecha, please~

- ¡C-claro! Encantado te ayudo.

- Kotaru, ya sabes, más te vale practicar, esto debe salir tan bien que debe hacerse escuchar en otras regiones.

- Ya, ya, tranquila, mira voy donde están los instrumentos y empiezo a practicar. – señalando donde estaba todo el equipo.

- Muy bien, entonces así quedamos – en eso la joven rojiza se alejo junto al azabache de sus amigos.

- Quién diría que estaría tan alegre por esto. – cruzando de brazos mientras se acercaba a los instrumentos.

- No la culpes, ella está muy feliz de que su sueño se esté cumpliendo.

- Bueno… de todas maneras espero no tener toda mi vida trabajar en esto… además la condición es hasta que consiga fama, sí hoy triunfa, supongo que finalmente seré libre. – suspirando largamente mientras Rosset solo lo observa.

- ¿No te gusta este tipo de vida?

- Bueno, tal vez en un comienzo me gustaba "sobresalir" ante el resto, y si perdía en alguna apuesta, que la mayoría de veces lo hacía en las batallas, pues terminaba renegando y maldiciendo mi día… pero supongo que todo eso quedo en el pasado – riéndose un poco mientras recordaba como conoció a Rosset y después a sus amigos.

- Entonces… aquella vez que chocamos ¿Fue por eso?

- Se podría decir que tenía un mal día, pero al menos tú me ayudaste a cambiarlo.

- Jejeje – sonrojándose levemente mientras sonreía.

- Rosset, te puedo pedir un favor.

- Claro.

- Puedes cuidar a mis pokémon, quiero al menos ver a mi público que nunca me fallara. – cogiendo la guitarra mientras sacaba a todo su equipo.

- Entonces también sacare a mis pokémon. – sonriendo – muy bien chicos, pongamonos en posiciones donde podamos ver sin problema a Kotaru.

Los pokémon del castaño como de Rosset estaban muy contentos al poder contemplar el pequeño show de práctica que hacía con la guitarra. Por otro lado Rosset observaba el desempeño de Kotaru, pero siempre ponía su mano al pecho ya que al observarlo sentía un leve calor y felicidad al poder compartir un momento con él.

El joven castaño por su parte se sentía feliz, en su cabeza corría muchas ideas mientras interpretaba la canción con la guitarra, "Terminando esto me confieso... ¿Le regalo algo antes? ¡Ah! Pero no tengo nada que darle… Ahhhh ¿Qué hago?"

- ¿Kotaru? – en eso Rosset se dio cuenta que en un momento el castaño se desconcentro.

- Lo siento… mejor lo dejo por aquí, sino luego no tendré fuerzas con el concierto… - algo apenado mientras ponía la guitarra en su lugar.

- No te desanimes, igual lo hiciste muy bien.

- Jejeje, gracias… - observando un momento a Rosset y respirando profundo.

- ¿Uh? – La castaña lo miro confundida.

- Emmm… bueno – empezando a sonrojarse – Hay algo que quiero decirte Rosset… y esto ya lo llevo pensando mucho tiempo, p-pero creo que ya es momento de… - en eso Kotaru observa a espaldas de Rosset como todos sus pokémon y los de la castaña observan con ansiedad lo que le iba a decir – ¡Hey! ¡No me miren así!

- Oh valla, los pokémon se apegaron mucho, parecen muy contentos – volteándose a observarlos mientras les sonreía al grupo.

- Ejem… ¡Rosset! – sonrojado llama a la castaña.

- ¡AH! – Sorprendida voltea a verlo.

- ¡Quiero decirte que tú….!

- ¡AJA! Ahí estabas, cuanto crees que te vamos a esperar – en ese momento apareció la rojiza junto al azabache, interrumpiendo así su oportunidad para confesarse a Rosset – Es necesario que te cambiemos la ropa, y te maquillemos.

- ¡Grrrrr! Porque no vinieron en otro momento – quejándose el castaño aún rojo.

- Oh, ¡¿perdón?! Pero si no lo sabías el tiempo es oro, y si tú no estás listo en este instante, aunque sea a rastras te llevo – acercándose a él mirándole desafiante.

- Ok, ok "idol" tú ganas… - calmándose.

- A sí me gusta – cruzándose de brazos – ¡Muy bien! – cogiendo su brazo mientras empieza a avanzar – ¡A toda marcha!

- ¡Hey! ¡Despacio!

La castaña observo toda la escena mientras solo cogía sus manos a su pecho, el azabache que también vio todo, antes de partir le dijo algunas palabras a Rosset que la dejaron algo confundida.

- Disculpa Rosset por el percance.

- Descuida… supongo que sea lo que sea que quiera decirme Kotaru, me lo dirá luego.

- Yo creo que sí… pero me temo que Kanon intuyo de lo que quería hablarte…

- ¿Eh?

- Bueno continúo en la ayuda, nos vemos en un rato. – alejándose de la castaña.

- Porque me dijo eso… - algo extrañada – lo que no entiendo es que cuando Kanon se acerca así a Kotaru, yo siento un dolor en el pecho – acercándose a los pokémon de Kotaru y de ella – no es la primera vez que me pasa eso… Kanon no es mala chica y menos Kotaru… pero me duele mucho – abrazando a su Blissey que se percatato del malestar de la joven.

El público iba acercándose al paso de las horas, ya todo estaba listo para comenzar, el escenario que se había armado era enorme, y el Señor Rel en persona se encargaba de los últimos detalles antes de presentar a la nueva estrella, una joven que poco a poco ha ido alzando más y más su fama. La hora ya había llegado.

- ¡Buenas noches público presente! Y presentaremos el primer concierto de la nueva proeza de la música, la bella y encantadora… ¡KANON! – el presentador hizo un tal énfasis que de repente se vio como entre las luces y el humo aparecía la joven rojiza muy alegre sonriendo al público que la acompañaba, por su parte, la banda que la acompañaba incluyendo a Kotaru en la guitarra eléctrica, el cual estaba vestido de un conjunto negro tipo rock con la camisa amarrada en la cintura y un polo blanco manga corta la cual había arrimado sus mangas hasta la altura de sus hombros. Sus amigos Christian y Rosset estaban tras bambalinas observando el desempeño de los muchachos.

La joven muchacha con mucha alegría saludo a todo el público que eran tanto humanos como pokémon, y empezó su espectáculo con un traje algo provocador. Mientras tanto Rosset observaba con mucho alegría lo que veía, Kanon cumplía finalmente su sueño, y Kotaru se veía muy radiante con la guitarra mientras en un determinado momento ambos cruzan una mirada que el azabache se percato, ya que los dos jóvenes desde donde estaban se encontraban rojos.

- Disculpa por lo de hace un rato… - comento el azabache a la aún sonrojada Rosset.

- ¿Eh? – sorprendida – N-no te preocupes… tal vez sea algo lenta en entender lo que lo que pasa… o quizás realmente no quiero enterarme… - algo nerviosa esbozo una sonrisa a Christian.

- De nuevo disculpa… - haciendo un leve silencio mientras observaba a Kanon – Sí realmente sientes algo por él, no dejes ir la oportunidad… no hagas lo que yo estoy haciendo… - en eso el joven bajo la mirada y decidió abandonar el escenario.

- Christian… - algo triste observa cómo se marcha el joven.

Mientras tanto el concierto seguía en su apogeo, la gente aclamaba el nombre de Kanon, y los pokémon parecían muy felices, y así este gran evento después de una horas de gozo, llego a su fin, una ya agotada Kanon se despidió de su público muy emocionada. El señor Rel recibió detrás de escena a la joven con gran euforia ya que habían recaudado más de lo pensado y ya era de ley el éxito que tendría como nueva estrella de la música, por mientras Rosset les lleva unos refresco a sus amigos.

- Felicidades Kanon, Kotaru, ambos lo hicieron muy bien – sonriendo muy alegre.

- Gracias amiga – abrazándola – realmente se los debo tanto a los tres… - haciendo una leve pausa - ¿Christian?

- Me temo que se sintió un poco cansado y decidió ir a fuera. – mintió la joven castaña.

- Valla… en parte es mi culpa ya que lo hice trabajar mucho… pero prometo que lo compensare.

- Bueno Kanon, felicidades de mi parte, puedo decir que no lo hiciste nada mal…

- Gracias Kotaru – sonrojada.

- El hecho que tú triunfaras hoy, también cumple parte del trato que hicimos.

- El trato… - un poco triste recordando – Si… es cierto… - volteándose para no ver al castaño – Bueno, fue un placer que me ayudaras en esto, pero no dejes de seguir mis éxitos.

- Bueno… está bien. – cruzándose de brazos algo extrañado por el comportamiento de la idol.

- Y lo mismo va para ti Rosset – volteándose nuevamente para verlos.

- Descuida – sonriéndole – es una promesa.

En ese momento el señor Rel decide retirarse para que los jóvenes sigan conversando, de repente se cruza en su camino a un hombre de alrededor de 60 años preguntando por Kanon.

- Sí, Kanon se encuentra aquí, aunque ahorita está conversando con sus amigos, si desea pase, yo aún tengo que encargarme de guardar todo los equipos y escenario. – en eso el señor Rel se marcha.

- Muchas gracias.

Mientras Kanon seguía hablando con sus amigos, de repente su cara hace un gesto de sorpresa al ver a aquel hombre de cabellos peinados y bigote blanco, sus amigos miraron extrañados al sujeto que acababa de aparecer, en eso una emocionada Kanon, que en ese momento parecía como una niña, corrió sin más apuros a abrazar a aquel señor.

- ¡Abuelo, viniste a verme!

- Así es – correspondiendo el abrazo - y déjame decirte que estuviste como una estrella.

Fue una gran sorpresa para ambos jóvenes castaños conocer al abuelo de Kanon pero lo que no esperaban los muchachos es que pronto acabarían sus momentos de felicidad.


	17. Ninjas y Descubrimientos

**Capítulo 17: Ninjas y Descubrimientos.**

Kotaru después de llegar con sus amigos a ciudad Fucsia, ya se encontraba en su batalla de gimnasio, era una ardua pelea contra el joven líder Koga que tenía aires de venir de una familia de ninjas.

- Esta batalla es muy emocionante.

- Puedo decir lo mismo – un castaño muy serio contesto a su oponente.

- Weezing "Pantalla humo", Venonat "Doble equipo".

- Tranquill elévate y utiliza "Golpe aéreo"

- Podrás a ver afectado a mis pokémon, más el tuyo está a punto de debilitarse.

- Ja, al contrario, yo ya derrote a tu Venonat, Kirlia… mejor dicho Ral – sonriendo – utiliza "Psíquico".

En ese momento el joven líder se sorprende de lo que acababa de ocurrir, Kotaru otra vez había vencido.

- El líder Koga ya no puede continuar, el retador Kotaru gana.

- ¡Kotaru felicidades! – se acercaron muy felices las jóvenes que lo acompañaban, mientras el líder le daba la mano por tan buena batalla.

- Realmente te llevas con honores esta medalla.

- Jeje – sobándose la cabeza – muchas gracias.

- Paso a retirarme, que tengan un buen día – comento el líder mientras se alejaba de aquel grupo de amigos.

- ¿Uh? ¿Y Christian? Pensé que iba a alcanzarnos – comento el castaño.

- Algo raro debe pasarle, incluso hoy en el desayuno, solo comió poco y se fue – agrego Rosset.

- Y eso que mi abuelo nos invito un buen desayuno, tal vez está enfermo… ¿Creen que sea la stress después de ayudarme en el concierto?... Si es así, entonces es mi culpa su estado… - comento triste la rojiza.

- Tranquila Kanon – cogiendo a su amiga la castaña – sea lo que sea que tenga, seguro se le pasará.

Efectivamente, el joven se encontraba muy pensativo y caminando solo por las calles de Ciudad Fucsia, en su cabeza pasaba muchas cosas.

*FLASHBACK*

Dentro de un horfanato habían un grupo de niños de aproximadamente 8 años que se encontraban jugando, de repente escuchan la voz de un pequeño Kotaru hablando de los pokémon, las Chansey que cuidaban a los niños también se acercaron para evitar que tuvieran un accidente, mientras tanto Christian observaba de lejos como poco a poco se acercaban los pequeños alrededor del castaño, el azabache prefirió seguir leyendo el libro que tenia.

- Realmente Kotaru tiene iniciativa – dijo un niño a una niña que pasaban cerca.

- ¡Sí! Al menos no es tímido como Christian.

- ¿Verdad no? Hablando de él, oye Christian ¿Por qué sigues leyendo? Mejor hay que ir a jugar.

- Si, no seas aburrido.

- Lo siento, pero quiero terminar de leer sobre la Zona Safari…

- Bleeee~ te lo dije, es un aburrido.

- Así nunca saldrás adelante – en ese momento los niños se fueron corriendo dejando solo a Christian el cual solo miro pensativo hacia donde estaba aún Kotaru.

*Fin de FLASHBACK*

- Me falta más iniciativa, toda la vida me han dicho eso – en ese momento su Poliwag y Axew lo miraron triste – lo siento mucho muchachos – agachándose y sobándoles la cabeza – creo chicos que ya es tiempo de continuar lo que empecé… observar y criar pokémon, tal vez así ya deje de pensar en ella.

- ¡Ax, ax! – en ese momento su pequeño amigo le llamo la atención haciendo que Poliwag y él mismo se sorprendieran.

- Axew gracias pero…

- ¡Oh! Disculpa por interrumpirte, estuve observando a tus pokémon, y realmente déjame felicitarte, se ven en excelente condición.

- Bueno… muchas gracias – dijo algo extrañado el azabache.

- ¡Oh! Disculpa por no presentarme, me llamo Baoba y soy uno de los dueños de la Zona Safari – extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

- Yo soy Christian.

- Valla, así que Christian – sonriendo – aprovechando el momento ¿No te gustaría visitar la Zona Safari? Claro que no te cobrare la entrada.

- ¿Está seguro?

- ¡Claro! Además tengo un buen presentimiento – sonriéndole.

- Entonces, muchas gracias – un poco extrañado aún pero a pesar de todo siguió a aquel hombre de aproximadamente más de 30 años.

En el camino dentro de la Zona Safari, el joven azabache se quedo extasiado de ver a los pokémon en diferentes facetas dentro de su habitad, su Poliwag y Axew miraron a su amigo con sorpresa pero a la vez con alegría, al terminar el recorrido por todo el lugar, el señor Baoba lo invito a tomar un café en la sala de recepción.

- Realmente es un lugar muy impresionante.

- Jaja gracias, es un honor ese elogio.

- Desde niño siempre estuve estudiando sobre los pokémon y sus habitad, incluso leí sobre la Zona Safari y nunca imagine poder apreciarlo directamente.

- Jaja, veo que tienes muchas aptitudes como para ayudar en la Zona, incluso si te propusieras, podrías ser Pokémon Ranger, justo es una nueva carrera en ayuda de los pokémon que está comenzando su apogeo en otras regiones.

- ¿Pokémon Ranger? Mmm supongo que en ello un requisito serán las habilidades físicas, si es así me tacha de la lista – un poco deprimido.

- Supongo que tienes razón… por cierto ¿No te gustaría trabajar con nosotros? Pienso que tienes un talento innato para cuidar pokémon.

- ¿Lo dice en serio?

- Sí, últimamente no tengo mucha ayuda, incluso mi hijo es aún muy joven para dedicarse a ayudarme totalmente y me gustaría mucho la participación de gente conocedora del cuidado de los pokémon y de ser posible que los proteja, justo hay unos fuertes rumores de una mafia pokémon llamada OCP.

- ¿OCP? – mirando con seriedad.

- Organización de Coleccionistas de Pokémon.

- Sera posible…

- ¡¿Acaso ya los conoces?!

- No estoy seguro… pero mis amigos y yo hemos sido atacados por un hombre encapuchado llamado "El Coleccionista".

- Debe ser el atacante directo, pero detrás de él hay unos hilos que lo mueven, gente de alto cargo o de mucho dinero.

El azabache se quedo contemplando preocupado su taza de café.

- Disculpa por preocuparte, creo que me fui a otro asunto – sonriendo nervioso.

- Descuide, más bien acepto su oferta de ayudar en la Zona Safari.

- Realmente muchas gracias.

En ese momento Axew empezó a dar unos cabezazos leves a Christian haciendo que se sorprenda él y el señor Baoba.

- Valla, valla, veo que tú pokémon está molesto por la decisión que tomaste.

- Bueno… es un poco difícil de explicar…

- ¿Acaso es por una chica?

- ¡Eh! – poniéndose muy rojo.

- Veo que le atine…

- Es solo que decidi rendirme.

- ¿Te rechazo?

- No… pero a ella le gusta otro chico y yo… no me atrevo a decirle nada…

- Mira jovencito, una cosa es cierta en esta vida, aun duela el rechazo, si nunca se lo dices, más fuerte se hará el dolor de nunca habérselo dicho, y el daño te lo harás tu mismo, si nunca lo intentas nunca lo sabras.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros Christian, es momento de alzar vuelo – sonriéndole al azabache, mientras este sentía una confianza regenerada.

- Señor Baoba, muchas gracias.

- De nada, más bien tu trabajo en Zona Safari aún no empezará, cuando te sientas totalmente listo, ven ya que eres bienvenido a este lugar.

- Gracias de nuevo, bueno con su permiso, vamos Poliwag, Axew – sus pokémon muy felices siguieron al muchacho, el cual tenía un nuevo brillo de confianza en el rostro.

En ese momento, y ya siendo de noche, los muchachos preocupados estaban buscando a Christian.

- ¿Rosset, encontraste algún rastro de él?

- No Kanon… espero que Kotaru tenga más suerte.

- ¡Justo ahí viene! ¡¿Kotaru porque tardaste tanto?!

- Estuve buscándolo pero ni un rastro… además aproveche urgentemente para comprar algo – el castaño se puso muy avergonzado de decir tal verdad.

- ¡Valla momento en que vas a comprar, "el cuatro ojos" puede estar en peligro y tú te vas de compras! Si le pasa algo a Christian yo… yo…

- Hey Kanon, ya no me reproches… más bien tranquilízate – observando que venía Christian – más bien ahí está vivito y coleando.

En ese momento la rojiza voltea con leves lágrimas a ver que efectivamente Christian estaba bien, en eso, involuntariamente corre y le da un fuerte abrazo que no solo deja sorprendido a sus amigos, sino también al azabache.

- ¡Grandísimo tonto! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! Te estábamos buscando todo el día.

- Lo siento – muy sonrojado pero a la vez tratando de calmar a la rojiza, mientras sus amigos miraron felices aquella escena.


	18. Sospechas

**Capítulo 18: Sospechas.**

- Waaa~ ¡¿Leíste la noticia?!

- ¿Cuál?

- ¡Kanon hará su espectáculo en la playa que está cerca a Ciudad Fucsia!

- ¿En serio? ¡Entonces compremos las entradas de una vez!

Mientras el grupo de chicas se iba, de lejos tanto Kotaru, Rosset y Christian observaron la escena.

- Realmente Kanon está construyendo su fama a paso rápido.

- Jajaja, así parece, al menos ya no estoy metido en eso – comento el castaño como respuesta a la chica ojos azules - Por cierto Christian… ¿No ibas a ayudar a la idol?

- Sí pero ella me pidió que descansara… - suspirando.

- Ánimos muchachón.

- Eso intento… aunque por otro lado ando preocupado.

- ¿Preocupado? – pregunto curiosa la castaña.

- Es sobre cierta información que escuche en Zona Safari…

- ¿Es sobre "El Coleccionista"?

- Sí… al parecer es toda una mafia detrás de los robos de pokémon, y quien lo rige es alguien de poder.

- Eso si es preocupante… - agrego la castaña algo pensativa.

- ¡Ese maldito! – golpeando con un puño su mano.

- ¿Kanon sabe de esto? – pregunto de nuevo la ojos azules.

- Se lo mencione a penas se levanto, me dijo que apenas termine el concierto, conversaría de ese tema con su abuelo. Creo que también tiene otras preocupaciones en mente… pero a pesar de eso tenía que decírselo…

- Wow amigo, no sé que habrá pasado ese día… pero realmente te noto otro aire, hasta diría que tú te hubieras reservado de decirle eso para que se concentre en el concierto.

- Ah… bueno en realidad si pensé que es mejor que ella se concentre en el concierto… pero a raíz del problema de la desaparición de los pokémon, es mejor que ella esté al tanto – algo nervioso respondió el azabache.

- Aún así… el que se trate de una mafia… me tiene preocupada…

- ¿Acaso tendrá que ver con la desaparición de tu padre?

- ¿Uh? – Miro la castaña sorprendida por las palabras del ojo gris, en verdad era cierto que esa era su preocupación.

- ¡Lo siento! Creo que no debí tocar el tema…

- No, descuida… más bien sería bueno tratar de relajarnos, nada conseguimos si nos preocupamos más, además Kanon necesitara nuestro apoyo.

- Rosset tiene razón – afirmo Christian.

- Bueno, supongo que un poco de ayuda no hace mal a nadie – cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza mientras decía esto último en forma sarcástica.

El grupo de amigos a partir de ese momento pasaron todo el día ayudando en los preparativos del concierto de Kanon, Kotaru y Christian prefirieron hacerlo de modo discreto la ayuda junto a sus pokémon, para evitar que Kanon se enoje y preocupe, mientras Rosset decidió ayudarla en vestirse y maquillarla. Mientras el día estaba a punto de acabar, un par de fuegos artificiales era el anuncio de que el concierto en una hora iba a comenzar, la gente poco a poco iba a llegando al lugar.

- Kanon, estás muy bonita – alago muy alegre la joven castaña.

- Gracias Rosset, realmente veo que tienes buena mano para estas cosas – la rojiza se veía al espejo muy contenta mientras su traje era cubierto por una bata y sus cabellos estaban sueltos aunque era acomodado por su clásico gancho de lado en su cerquillo.

- Jeje, me alegra saber que te pude ayudar en algo.

- A veces un cambio de look no hace mal a nadie… hablando de eso, también deberías intentar un peinado nuevo o ropa diferente… tal vez un poco más atrevida – guiñándole el ojo mientras veía un traje muy sexy atrás de la castaña.

- ¡Eh! – sonrojada – No creo que eso me quede bien.

- Vamos Rosset, hazlo por mí, al menos una vez trata de tener otro estilo – acercándose a ella mientras ya tenía el traje en manos – Además los chicos se caerían a tus pies si vieran tu belleza a fondo.

- ¡Ehhh! N-no creo que eso sea posible – sonrojada y muy avergonzada – además Kotaru se preocuparía.

- Kotaru… - la joven rojiza quedo sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir la castaña, la cual también se dio cuenta que inconscientemente menciono su nombre.

- Oh… no sé porque dije su nombre… - algo avergonzada.

- Rosset… - la rojiza entendió perfectamente lo que había ocurrido, en sus adentros sentía una tristeza y que su corazón se rompía pero prefirió no mostrar ese lado y solo le sonrió a la joven – creo que pronto te darás cuenta amiga.

- ¿Kanon?

- Bueno, bueno, ya casi es hora de ir al escenario, Rosset please my friend, podrías traerme un poco de agua.

- Claro, regreso en un momento.

En ese momento la castaña salió del lugar, sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de pasarle. Mientras tanto, Kanon tenía muchas ganas de llorar aunque en ese momento su abuelo apareció.

- ¿Kanon? ¿Qué paso? – entrando algo preocupado el abuelo al ver a su nieta algo decaída.

- Nada abuelito, solo sentí un poco de emoción de ver tanta gente.

- ¿Segura que no paso nada antes? – pregunto serio el señor.

- No abuelito, solo estuve conversando con Rosset.

- Mmm… con que Rosset...

- ¿Eh? ¿Abuelo?

- Hija, hemos pasado estos días en Fucsia, pero creo que no he tenido la oportunidad para presentarme como debe ser con tus amigos… y sobretodo conocerlos a ellos. – Mirando algo serio.

- Bueno si me preguntas por ello… tal vez no están presentes pero te puedo decir a que se dedican, el alborotado es Kotaru Isogai es un entrenador pokémon, Christian Cloud es un chico muy amable aunque también una biblioteca andante y se dedica a observar a los pokémon y por último mi amiga Rosset Furuwa es una criadora pokémon, vino de Sinnoh a Kanto por los Super Concursos Pokémon.

- Así que Furuwa… interesante – sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Acaso ya la conocías?

- No, solo que me sonó muy familiar su apellido. – sonriéndole a su nieta – Bueno hija te dejo tranquila, veo que también ya estas más calmada, así que iré a supervisar últimos detalles de tu concierto con el señor Rel.

- Ok abuelito, muchas gracias.

Ya a las afueras del camerino de su nieta, mientras veía como unos Machops junto a otras personas corrían de un lugar a otro con los últimos detalles del concierto, el señor Hiboshi decidió hacer una llamada. Por otro lado, tanto Christian como Kotaru se encontraban exhaustos junto a sus pokémon del correteo de un lugar a otro.

- Valla… realmente no me imagino los siguientes conciertos de Kanon, con el éxito que ha tenido, fijo la llevan a otras regiones de gira. – comento un cansado castaño.

- Me gustaría poder seguir ayudándola hasta ese entonces – agrego el azabache.

- Y por cierto… ¿A qué hora piensas decirle tus sentimientos?

- Creo que buscare el momento adecuado para hacerlo… aunque es fijo que me va a rechazar.

- ¡EH! Valla negatividad – cruzándose de brazos – aunque el que te quieras confesar a pesar del resultado… bueno supongo que es un buen avance.

- Al menos tú ya estas decidido en decirle a Rosset.

- Emmm… sí, pero siento que cada que lo intento pasara algo… aunque de todas maneras le tengo preparado una sorpresa.

- ¿Una sorpresa?

- Sí, le regalare un relicario en forma de corazón, el otro día vi que lo vendían en un tienda de Fucsia así que aproveche para comprarlo.

- Es un buen detalle de tu parte.

- Jeje, espero que le guste – riéndose mientras sus mejillas tenían un fuerte color rojo.

De repente el grito del público se escucho, dando como comienzo el concierto de Kanon, Kotaru y Christian decidieron ir a disfrutar del concierto junto a sus pokémon. Por otra parte, Rosset no corría la misma suerte para poder ir a ver el concierto.

- Waaa~ Se me hizo tarde, ya comenzó el concierto – corriendo hacia el lugar mientras llevaba una botella de agua.

- Valla, valla mira a quien tenemos aquí.

- No puede ser… - muy sorprendida por la voz que acababa de reconocer y el sujeto que aparecía en frente de ella.

- A los tiempos "Rosset Furuwa" o debo decir… "Damita de Negro".

- "Coleccionista"… - tratando de retroceder aunque sus piernas temblaban del miedo.

- Yo que tú, no intentaría huir – en ese momento su Girafarig se encontraba detrás de la joven castaña teniéndola acorralada.

- Esta vez estás sola por lo visto… ajajajaja, que fácil será quitarte a tus pokémon.

- N-no te dejare que te lleves a mis amigas… - en ese momento la joven sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho.

- Jajajajaja, eso ya lo veremos – cogiendo del brazo a la castaña mientras está se sentía cada vez más mal. – Está vez, gano yo.

El encapuchado delincuente lleva a la fuerza a la castaña a un lugar desconocido, mientras está cada vez sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, mientras tanto sus amigos estaban en pleno espectáculo del concierto de Kanon, aunque el castaño de repente sintió un fuerte escalofrió.

- ¿Paso algo? – pregunto el azabache.

- Sentí un escalofrío… me pregunto porque será… - miro serio el castaño mientras aún observaba el escenario.


	19. Persecución y verdades que duelen

**Capítulo 19: Persecución y verdades que duelen.**

- ¡El concierto estuvo genial!

- Kanon es una chica muy hermosa.

- Ni lo dudes.

Mientras un grupo de chicos conversaban mientras salían del recinto, un joven castaño corría muy agitado hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, que también se encontraban preocupados por la desaparición de su amiga.

- ¿Encontraron algo?

- Lamentablemente nada aún. – respondió el azabache.

- Pero esto es extraño, yo solo le pedí que me trajera un vaso de agua ya que lo necesitaba, no puede desaparecer así por así – muy angustiada comento la jovencita a sus amigos.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – en ese momento apareció el abuelo de Kanon con una seriedad única.

- Disculpe Señor Hiboshi, es solo que no encontramos a nuestra amiga Rosset y tememos que le haya pasado algo.

- ¿Rosset? ¿Te refieres a la jovencita de cabellos marrones largos?

- Abuelito, creo que ya te la había presentado antes.

- Lo siento Kanon, es solo que con tanto ajetreo de tu concierto más lo del trabajo como que me pierdo un poco… si te refieres a ella, me pareció verla muy feliz junto a un hombre.

- ¡¿EH?! – un muy sorprendido Kotaru reacciono ante la respuesta del señor.

- ¿Rosset con un hombre y feliz? – comento sorprendida la rojiza.

- Creo que se dirigían a la ruta 15.

- Mmm… - mirando serio el azabache – gracias por la información señor.

- De nada, al menos creo que ya no necesitaran preocuparse si está acompañada de alguien conocido, bueno paso a ir a descansar.

En ese momento el señor se alejaba del grupo, mientras Kotaru y Kanon aún estaban sorprendidos por lo que había dicho el Señor Hiboshi, por otro lado Christian no parecía conforme con la explicación del señor, sentía que algo no estaba bien ahí.

- Chicos, disculpen, iré a hacer una llamada – comento muy serio el azabache mientras se iba.

- ¡Ah! Claro, ve no te preocupes – en ese momento el castaño despertó de su sorpresa y se dio un par de golpes con las palmas de sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

- ¡Qué te haces!

- Tratando de despertar de este mal sueño…

- Tú… a ti realmente te gusta ella ¿no?

- Tanto se me nota… - sobándose la cabeza mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

En ese momento la rojiza miro al castaño, no sabía exactamente que hacer pero sentía que sus labios querían pronunciar unas palabras, era ese momento o nunca.

- Porque… porque… ¡Kotaru tu me gustas mucho! – en ese momento la rojiza se quedo mirando fijamente al muy sorprendido castaño, acaso era posible que la "idol" que en un comienzo se llevaba mal, llegase a fijarse en él.

- Es una broma… ¿No?

- Idiota… - mirando sonrojada y molesta a otro lado.

- Ahora entiendo... – mirando a la dirección en la que se fue su amigo – Kanon, tú sabes que no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, lo siento realmente, pero… creo que hay alguien mucho mejor que yo, y ese alguien te sabrá amar y respetar como se debe, además tu sabes que lo que siento por Rosset es en serio.

- Eso ya lo sabía… - bajando la mirada – y más te vale decirle lo que sientes, sino no te perdonare por rechazar a una futura estrella del espectáculo – en ese momento Kanon levanto la mirada con más seguridad y una sonrisa para aquel joven castaño.

- Lo haré, gracias por preocuparte.

- ¡Kotaru, Kanon! – en ese momento apareció el azabache algo alarmado.

- Christian, porque estás con esa cara – pregunto la rojiza.

- Kotaru rápido utiliza a Tauros y Nidoran, dirigete a la ruta 15, acabo de llamar a la Zona Safari, me dijeron que uno de los vigilantes llego a ver a una chica con la misma descripción de Rosset junto a un hombre encapuchado con un Girafarig.

- ¡Ese maldito! – lleno de ira.

- Christian tu también debes de ir – comento una muy preocupada Kanon.

- Kotaru, perdón pero te hare alcance en un rato, avisare a la policía y vendré con apoyo.

- Entonces yo avisare a mi abuelo para tener más refuerzos… por favor Kotaru no hagas nada peligroso.

En ese momento Kotaru con la ayuda de Tauros fue a toda prisa al lugar que le habían indicado, aunque al llegar no encontraron más pistas de a donde acabaron yendo, en eso decidió sacar a su Nidoran y ver si podía captar algún sonido como paso hace tiempo con Rani. De repente su pequeño amigo reacciona hacia un lugar en lo profundo del bosque, sin más espera él junto a Tauros siguen la dirección a la que va Nidoran.

Mientras tanto Rosset se encontraba junto al Coleccionista el cual hablaba con el pokegear.

- Chicas… - mirando llorosa a donde se encontraban sus amigas pokémon las cuales estaban en una mochila que llevaba el coleccionista junto a otras pokeballs de otros entrenadores, la castaña quería poder salvarlas al igual que los otros pokémon, pero no podía ni siquiera acercarse ya que Girafarig estaba cerca de ella, además que se aún se sentía débil.

- ¿Jefe, entonces que hago con la hija de Furuwa? Mmmm… entonces la desaparezco como paso con su padre.

- ¡Eh! – en ese momento la castaña no pudo evitar quedar perpleja del miedo y una sensación muy dolorosa, acaso lo que acababa de oír era cierto "desaparecerla como su padre" ¿aquel hombre tenía que ver con lo que le ocurrió a su padre hace años?

- Muy bien jefe, será lo que diga – cortando la llamada.

- Usted… menciono a mi padre. – una aún temblorosa Rosset dirigió sus palabras a aquel hombre siniestro.

- Jajaja veo que tienes buen oído para escuchar conversaciones, pues sí, conocí brevemente a tu padre… lástima que se opuso a darme los pokémon que llevaba… que pena realmente… bang y adiós – sonriendo malévolamente mientras miraba a la jovencita que empezó a llorar – y me temo que tú también correrás la misma suerte – sacando una pistola que apuntaba a la joven castaña.

- ¡Ral "Psiquico"! – en ese momento se escucho la voz del joven castaño que con ayuda de sus pokémon y visiblemente agitado mientras se encontraba al lado de Tauros, había llegado a tiempo para detener la maniobra del hombre que se encontraba paralizado por el repentino ataque del pokémon.

- Mocoso insolente – lleno de ira mira hacia Kotaru – Girafarig… - en ese momento ve que su pokémon esta envenenado debido al ataque de Nidoran.

- Tú eres un maldito – también lo mira con ira – a ti solo te importa el sucio dinero, asesino – agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa mientras tiraba la pistola que llevaba.

- Kotaru por favor basta… - llorando la castaña mientras se acercaba al aún furioso castaño.

- Grrr… este hombre ni siquiera necesita un poco de piedad… di, quien está detrás de todo lo que has hecho.

- Jajajaja – empezando a reír como un loco – ¿Realmente quieren saberlo? Bien… pues nada más y nada menos que Koushiro Hiboshi, millonario y abuelo de la nueva estrella Kanon… su amiga. Jajajajaja.

En ese momento ambos jóvenes quedaron en shock al escuchar tal revelación, acaso era posible que el hombre que tanto quería Kanon y su único familiar atento a ella, era el líder de aquella mafia de tráfico de pokémon criados, de repente aquel shock se desvanece al escuchar los ladridos de Growlithe y ver luces de linternas entre la oscuridad de la noche, Kotaru pide a Rosset que se acerque al bolso y libere a sus pokémon y los de los demás robados para acorralar al malhechor que finalmente pudo ser capturado por la policía local.

- Realmente gracias a la ayuda de ustedes y del joven Christian pudimos finalmente atrapar a ese hombre prófugo de la justicia, realmente muchas gracias muchachos.

- Tks… - contesto el hombre encapuchado mientras era esposado.

- Disculpe – mientras aún veía a su amiga llorando mientras abrazaba a sus pokémon – ¿Qué hay de todos estos pokémon? ¿Podrán localizar a sus dueños?

- Si, no te preocupes jovencito, te damos nuestra palabra que así será, justo ahora han atrapado a otro de los implicados dentro de esta mafia y tal vez en cuestión de horas que caigan los implicados dentro de ello… más bien el jovencito que nos dijo que siguiéramos el rastro de Tauros, se encontraba algo alarmado… me imagino que fue para apoyar moralmente a la nueva artista…

- Kanon… - bajando la mirada.

- Bueno jóvenes es necesario que ustedes también nos acompañen a la comisaria como testigos claves del hecho, además de asentar la denuncia contra este sujeto.

En ese momento Kotaru levanto a Rosset y la abrazo para que se calmara, susurrándole que todo estará bien y que ya lo terrible termino, y como inercia siguieron su camino junto a los policía y el ladrón, no sin antes prometer el villano, venganza contra estos jóvenes.

En otra parte Christian se encontraba junto a una Kanon irreconocible, la cual se encontraba llorando con fuerza mientras una tijera y varios cabellos yacían por todo el suelo.

- Christian, suéltame… no merezco nada, ni su amistad, ni la fama, ni siquiera una familia… mi propio abuelo un asesino del padre de Rosset… lo peor es que yo lo metí a mi abuelo en la cárcel… YO… ¡Déjame! – agarrando la tijera de nuevo con intención de herirse, ella minutos atrás había llegado a hablar con su abuelo sobre la situación que estaba pasando, cuando de repente escucha una conversación extraña, en donde menciona el apellido del padre de Rosset y del asesinato del cual su amiga le había comentado tiempo atrás… esto desencadeno una mescla profunda de sentimiento y a pesar de todo tuvo el valor de llamar a la policía y contar lo ocurrido, aunque el shock después de ver que su abuelo se iba a la cárcel fue demasiado para ella, además de decirle adiós.

- ¡BASTA KANON! – en ese momento Christian logra agarrar la tijera aunque queda herido en la mano derecha mientras la joven rojiza ahora con cabello corto miro sorprendida la acción que hizo el joven azabache, el cual inmediatamente abrazo a la joven – Yo… no te dejaría que te hicieras daño, y menos que te hagan daño… sé que es una situación difícil pero no estás sola… puedes confiar en mí, yo siempre estaré a tu lado… apoyándote… queriéndote… protegiéndote… - abrazando con más fuerza a la rojiza, la cual poco a poco reaccionaba de aquel shock debido a las palabras del azabache ojos azules, ella en ese momento se cuestiono sobre lo que sentía… y prefirió descansar su cabeza en los hombros de Christian mientras aún seguía brotando lágrimas de sus ojos.


	20. Adiós Damita de Negro

**Capítulo 20: Adiós Damita de Negro**

La tempestad que habían vivido hace días los cuatro jóvenes ya había pasado, sobre todo los muchachos trataron de levantar la autoestima de las chicas, Kanon por su parte veía de otra forma a Christian debido al apoyo que le estaba brindando siempre, a veces se sentía algo tonta de recordar las cosas que había hecho y dicho en el pasado y por momentos daba la impresión de sonrojarse al mirar al azabache, en cambio Rosset, a pesar de todo el daño psicológico que tuvo, pudo restablecerse gracias a la ayuda de Kotaru, el cual incluso hablo con la abuelita de Rosset por teléfono para explicarle la situación que pasaron y que no temiera ya que él haría lo que fuera por proteger a su nieta, la abuelita de la castaña en respuesta se sentía muy feliz de saber que su nieta conoció a un buen chico.

La calma parecía estar acorde al lugar donde se encontraban ahora, las islas Canela, la brisa marina y la tranquilad veraniega que se vivía en dicho lugar ayudaba mucho a la situación de mejora, los jóvenes sabían que debían continuar con sus objetivos, así que apenas pudieron empezaron a entrenarse para tanto el concurso y el próximo reto al gimnasio.

- ¡Vamos a seguir el ritmo Milky! – empezando a hacer palmadas con ritmo la castaña, el cual su Miltank trataba de seguirlo sin equivocarse.

- Realmente como nunca te veo entrenándote demasiado para el Super Concurso – comento la rojiza que ahora tenía el cabello corto debido al incidente.

- Sí, de paso que me preparo para cuando llegue al nivel Experto de Carisma.

- Supongo que no es malo entrenarse de vez en cuando, tú sabes que te apoyaremos los chicos y yo.

- Sí, y les agradezco mucho.

- Hablando de Super Concursos… tengo una pregunta que hacerte Rosset.

- Dime Kanon.

En ese momento los chicos se acercan cansados a donde se encontraban las chicas.

- Y como te va el entrenamiento Rosset.

- ¡Ah! Pues muy bien Kotaru, realmente me motivaron mucho después de verlos entrenar.

- Bueno yo solo lo ayudé – sonriendo mientras guardaba a sus amigos pokémon el joven azabache.

- Yo diría que también eres bueno en batallas pokémon – sonrió Kanon a Christian, el cual se sorprendió levemente pero a la vez le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Jajaja, realmente eres muy modesto viejo, pero me alegra mucho que me apoyes en mi entrenamiento, eres realmente un buen adversario – guardando a sus pokémon el castaño, mientras también entregaba los que le pertenecían a Rosset.

- Gracias Kotaru – respondió el azabache.

- ¿Uh? Por cierto Kanon ¿Qué me querías preguntar hace un momento?

- Mmm bueno espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero… ¿Por qué razón viniste a Kanto? tengo entendido que Sinnoh es el centro de los mejores Super Concursos.

- Mmm eso es cierto… ahora que lo dices, hace tiempo también me hice la misma pregunta – agrego el azabache algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de preguntar la rojiza

- Bueno… - acercándose a Miltank mientras la acariciaba – recuerdan cuando les conté sobre lo que le ocurrió a mi papá y mi mamá… aparte de criar pokémon me gustaba ver los concursos pokémon de Hoenn por la televisión, esta afición lo compartíamos en familia, y después que mamá falleció, mi abuelita quiso mantener esa tradición, hasta que aparecieron los Super Concursos en Sinnoh, verlo en vivo y directo fue una hermosa experiencia, mi abuelita sabía que me gustaba mucho y que en cualquier momento decidiría participar en ello, por eso me hizo prometerle que no participaría en mi región, ella no quería que corriera riesgos al exponerme al público y que entre ellos estén los que hicieron todo eso a mi padre.

- Así que por eso viajaste a Kanto… por tu propia seguridad – comento el azabache.

- Sí. Pero a pesar de las cosas que han pasado, no me arrepiento de haber viajado a Kanto – volteando a ver a sus amigos mientras sonreía – y eso es conocerlos a ustedes amigos.

En ese momento los tres muchachos correspondieron con una sonrisa a la castaña.

El día iba pasando y el atardecer ya se apreciaba, Rosset decidió dar un respiro en la zona más tranquila del puerto, mientras jugaba con sus piernas sobre las olas, ella sentada miraba el horizonte.

- Es un bonito atardecer ¿No? – en ese momento el castaño apareció cerca de la castaña, la cual se sorprendió.

- ¿Kotaru?

- Disculpa por interrumpirte.

- No descuida, es solo que es relajante ver el horizonte.

- Sí, te entiendo, a veces en mis momentos de frustración o enojo, me calmo mirando el atardecer – sentándose a un costado de la ojos azules.

- Kotaru, te puedo hacer una pregunta.

- ¡Claro!

- ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de conocernos?

- ¡Eh!

- Perdón… creo que sonó extraño.

- No, más bien me sorprendió, pero supongo que sería bueno contarte, veamos… creo que ya te había comentado que he vivido en un orfanato junto a Christian… aunque bueno a él no lo conocía tanto como ahora, por no decir que casi ni lo notada – sonriendo nerviosamente – bueno continuando, llegó un momento en que la mayoría de niños lograron tener una familia… en mi caso no tuve esa suerte, decían que era muy travieso y aventurero, supongo que eso último aún no cambio en mí – sobándose la cabeza mientras sonreía – entonces llegó un momento en que decidí irme de ese lugar, así que teniendo 12 años me escape de ese lugar.

- ¿¡Te escapaste!? – sorprendida por escuchar aquella confesión del castaño.

- Sí, una noche empaque mis cosas y me fui de aquel lugar, yo deseaba seguir mi propio destino, entrenar pokémon y tener muchas batallas con otros entrenadores, si hubiera seguido ahí, no sé cuánto tiempo hubiera perdido hasta que me adoptaran... así que me enrumbe con todo a la realidad, claro que al comienzo fue algo chocante… pero me fui adaptando, así que primero debía conseguir un amigo pokémon, afortunadamente conocí a Tauros en el camino, claro que al comienzo no le simpatizaba mucho, pero le demostré que podía confiar en mí dándole mis alimentos de reserva… aunque por poco me muero después de eso ya que me quede casi 2 días sin comer pero al menos Tauros me ayudo a ganar batallas pokémon, en algunos casos recibía dinero y poco a poco me ayudo a seguir viviendo, así que entre batalla y uno que otro trabajo pude seguir adelante.

- Veo que eres un chico muy emprendedor – sonriéndole al joven ojos grises.

- Sí, aunque no es recién hasta ahora que decidí retar a los líderes de gimnasio.

- De seguro tu meta es ser el campeón de la liga.

- ¡Sería genial lograrlo! – muy entusiasmado contesto a la castaña.

- Y… que hay al respecto de tus sentimientos… bueno… me refiero si antes estuviste con otras chicas… - en ese momento la castaña se puso levemente avergonzada mientras recordaba lo que hace tiempo le comento Kanon, interiormente quería confirmar las palabras dichas por la rojiza en ese entonces.

- Bueno… - sonrojándose – en el pasado he sido tal vez algo "entusiasta" con las chicas… no es que salía o andará con ellas, solo que me gustaba mucho que cuando ganaba, cada vez me hacia popular entre ellas… y bueno me hacía sentir bien de alguna forma que le importara a alguien más… - mirando hacia otro lado – pero de verdad nunca he tenido enamoradas… solo chicas que me seguían y me daban regalos… tal vez eso me volvió alguna clase de "mujeriego" – bajando la cabeza – "Creo que era mejor que lo sepa de mi boca de una vez… aunque tal vez eso haga que nunca sea correspondido" – pensó en ese momento el castaño mientras observaba el movimiento de los Mantine que estaban a punto de saltar sobre el agua del mar de Kanto.

- Ya veo – en ese momento la castaña volvió a mirar el horizonte cuando de repente algo llamo su atención a lo lejos - ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Kotaru que en ese momento fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos.

- Mira al horizonte – señalando hacia el mar.

- Pero… - observando detenidamente – ¡Si es un Luvdisc!

- ¡Un Luvdisc! Awww tienes razón, es muy hermoso – muy alegre comento la castaña – ¡Qué suerte hemos tenido Kotaru!

- Así parece, es un pokémon extraño de ver por estos lugares – levantándose mientras la castaña aún observaba aquel pokémon – Ya se hace tarde, si quieres te acompaño el camino de regreso.

- ¡Claro! – sonriéndole mientras se levantaba con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas, algo que noto el castaño aunque confuso ya que no sabía a qué se debía, la ojos azules dio uno pasos delante de Kotaru y sonriéndole nuevamente voltio hacia él - ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí… - empezando a caminar al lado de Rosset, mientras cambiaba su tono de voz a uno más divertido - por cierto, sabias que Christian y Kanon decidieron salir a pasear juntos…

El joven castaño continuo hablando todo el camino contando lo que había pasado en esas horas, la castaña de cabellos largos se sorprendía y alegraba con los comentarios que le hacia su amigo, parecía que había una buena noticia en camino, ya cuando llegaron a su lugar de descanso, decidieron sacar a sus pokémon para que comieran en conjunto, a la vez que ellos también cenaban, la noche ya era un hecho, y ya en medio comer aparecieron sus amigos restantes que regresaban muy contentos de algunas compras que había decidido hacer Kanon. Todo parecía perfecto, la paz había regresado a la vida de aquello jóvenes.

En la hora de dormir, la rojiza encontró a Rosset revisando su mochila, pensó por un momento que tal vez se olvido su pijama pero mientras más se acercaba se daba cuenta que no era eso.

- ¿Rosset que buscas?

- El vestido que utilizare mañana en el Súper Concurso.

- ¿Un vestido nuevo? Pensé que utilizarías tu traje de siempre.

- Bueno… supongo que deberé guardar ese traje – la castaña siguió buscando hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, un vestido blanco, era del mismo modelo que su anterior traje, la diferencia era que llevaba una rosa de color rosado en la parte superior derecha del top de su vestido, también saco un par de guantes que parecían de princesa y le llegaban hasta sus codos, por último saco una vincha rosada que tenia listones en ambos extremos, la rojiza solo observo como la castaña colocaba con delicadeza lo que tenía guardado y lo extendía en la cama – Creo que esta todo – sonrió la jovencita.

- Mmmm no está mal – observo la rojiza un rato mientras cruzaba los brazos – pero yo diría que está incompleto y sé perfectamente que le falta, espérame un toque – en ese momento la rojiza se dirigió a sus bolsas de compras que aún no las había enviado a su casa. Después de un rato buscando entre sus bolsas encontró un par de zapatos cerrados de color blanco que tenían un taco corto – Espero te guste amiga, te los regalo, con esto ya estará completo tu traje – en ese momento la castaña no contuvo la emoción y le salió unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría por el gesto que acababa de hacer su amiga, al igual que le dio un abrazo.

- Gracias Kanon, eres la mejor amiga que he podido tener.

- Me alegra que te gustaran… ahora ve con todo para el concurso, estoy segura que tanto tú como Kotaru les irá bien el día de mañana, así que no sé diga más, colgamos esto en este perchero y a dormir.

Después de aquella conversación, las dos muchachas descansaron plácidamente hasta el día siguiente.

El día del Súper Concurso había llegado, la castaña se encontraba más que lista, y para sorpresa del público que la veía en escenario tras la presentación que hizo el locutor, ya no la vieron con su distintivo traje negro, "La Damita de Negro" había desaparecido, ahora era como un ángel en blanco con un nuevo semblante incluso en el rostro, como si hubiera encontrado la paz, mientras tanto en la tribuna se escucha porras dirigidas hacia ella, eran sus amigos alentándola. Ella se sentía más que complacida y confiada con el apoyo moral que le daban sus amigos, sobretodo que Kotaru estuviera presente para ver su desempeño, él siempre la acompañaba, pero esta vez sentía que sería distinto y su corazón se agitaba de solo pensar en él.

Y así el espectáculo comenzó, en exhibición visual los concursantes mostraron a tiempo los mejores artículos y vestuarios en el tema natural, para Rosset no fue tan difícil obtener la atención del público en el momento que termino de vestir a Milky, ella llevaba un listón en una de sus orejas, además que le acompañaba de adorno algodones de colores alrededor de sus brazos, así como una falda de plumas. El público ovacionó su creatividad de la castaña. La misma suerte tuvo en el momento de la exhibición de danza, donde Milky pudo lograr pasarlo sin problemas debido al entrenamiento previo que tuvo con su entrenadora.

La hora de la verdad llegó en el momento de exhibición de movimientos, los demás competidores pondría el todo por el todo para ganar en esta categoría, ya que era la que más puntaje daba, el público seguía gritando los nombres de sus favoritos, Rosset dejo un momento su concentración para mirar a su entorno, se sentía muy emocionada pero pronto su felicidad se derrumbo, repentinamente ella empezó a sentir una presión en su pecho, una igual al de aquella vez cuando se encontró con "El coleccionista", repentinamente de lo radiante que se encontraba, se la veía opaca y cansada, sus amigos que la veían desde lejos notaban que algo no andaba bien con Rosset, ya que ella nunca se había puesto a ese punto de cansancio participando en un concurso. El turno de la castaña llegó, el público puso su atención con gozo de finalmente verla actuar junto a su Miltank, la castaña decidió dar unos pasos adelante junto a su amiga pokémon, la cual noto también el repentino cansancio de entrenadora.

- No te preocupes Milky… - muy agitaba le dirigió algunas palabras a su amiga – ¡Milky utiliza "Puño Trueno"! – el pokémon hizo caso a su entrenadora y realizo la maniobra para los jueces, los cuales se sintieron complacidos aunque repentinamente la castaña empezó a mirar borrosamente su entorno y el performance de su amiga el cual poco a poco a los ojos de ella se ponía negro mientras se desvanecía sobre el escenario causando alarma al público que la veía al igual que sus amigos que no dudaron en bajar desde donde estaban para ir en auxilio de su amiga.

- ¡Rosset! – grito Kotaru mientras trataba que la castaña despertara de su repentino desmayo.

- Joven, la ayuda ya viene en camino – comento el maestro de ceremonias.

- ¿Cómo es que paso esto? ¡Ella estaba bien! – la rojiza hecha un hilo de nervios de ver a su amiga tirada inconsciente no podía evitar llorar.

- Kanon… tranquila, ahorita lo mejor es despejar el área y llevarla a fuera – observando el azabache a la Miltank de su amiga - Milky tranquila, Rosset es fuerte y estará bien.

La ayuda llegó, aunque para los amigos fueron minutos eternos, los doctores sabían que tenían que internar a la joven en el hospital y hacerle algunos exámenes, Kanon y Christian acompañaron a los doctores mientras Kotaru solo miraba con impotencia lo que había ocurrido junto a Milky.

- Milky… necesito avisar de esto a su abuela… acompáñame.

El joven junto al pokémon de Rosset fueron al Centro Pokémon para comunicarse con la abuela de Rosset, le había hecho una promesa y sabía que a pesar de todo, tenía que saber su abuela lo que había ocurrido.

Los minutos pasaban, Christian viendo el estado de shock en que estaba la rojiza, pidió a los médicos que le brindaran una pastilla para tranquilizarla, Kanon se opuso en tomar la pastilla pero el azabache le hizo entender que si continuaba así Rosset se pondría muy triste, además que era mejor que descanse, la rojiza acepto finalmente tomarlo pero con la condición que le avise apenas se despierte la castaña.

La noche había llegado, Kotaru se encontraba con Christian esperando algún aviso del médico, mientras Milky cuidaba de Kanon que estaba durmiendo por efecto de la pastilla, de repente su espera término, el doctor estaba frente a los jóvenes.

- Doctor ¿Rosset ya se despertó? – pregunto angustiado el castaño.

- Sí, en este momento está mucho mejor y su corazón ya está estable, jóvenes sé que son sus amigos, pero es mejor que sepan, la joven no puede estar bajo presión al menos no a partir de ahora, ha empezado a tener un cuadro de Cardiopatía Isquémica, que si continua en concursos o abundante estrés puede desencadenarle la "muerte súbita".

- ¿Cardiopatía Isquémica? – comento muy sorprendido por la noticia el azabache.

- Sí, es un mal hereditario y existe un 40% de que este mal pase a sus hijos y ellos a los suyos ¿Sabe alguno de ustedes si algún familiar de ella se le ha detectado este mal?

- No… al menos no lo comento… - respondió Christian.

- Yo sí. Su mamá murió de "tristeza" según lo que nos comento ella, pero en realidad ella también sufría del corazón, solo que nunca se lo comento a Rosset – comento un Kotaru muy serio – su abuelita es lo único que tiene ahora.

- En todo caso, se le deberá informar sobre ello a su abuelita, ella tendrá que vivir desde ahora sin presiones, cuidando su alimentación y de ser posible brindarle toda la felicidad para evitar en algún futuro que sufra algún decaimiento.

- Yo me haré cargo de eso – comento aún serio el castaño, su amigo Christian solo miraba sorprendido por la seriedad y la seguridad que tenía su amigo, parecía que tenía algo en mente, aún así se encontraba perplejo de que Kotaru supiera todo ello, todo le indicaba que se había comunicado hace poco con la abuelita de Rosset, ya despejando su mente decidió despertar a Kanon y avisarle de la buena noticia que se encontraba mejor, antes que el médico se retire les dio la orden que podía pasar a verla. Los amigos no dudaron en obedecer y junto a Milky entraron a su habitación, como siempre ella les daba la bienvenida con una sonrisa aún estando sobre una cama de hospital.

- Discúlpenme por preocuparlos.

- Descuida amiga – abrazándola la rojiza – lo importante es que estás mejor, Milky nos estuvo acompañando todo el momento.

- Perdón Milky por preocuparte – observando a sus pokéballs que estaban sobre una mesa de noche – disculpen chicas por preocuparlas.

- Nos alegra mucho que estés mejor – agrego el azabache.

- Gracias Christian – en ese momento Rosset dirigió su mirada a Kotaru, el cual se sorprendió y le sonrió a su amiga sin decir palabras, a lo cual la castaña respondió con una mirada de tristeza al joven, el cual lo dejo sorprendido.

Christian notando lo que estaba ocurriendo, decidió salir con Kanon y dejarlo solos, sabía en su interior que ellos dos necesitaban hablar mucho.


	21. Quiero estar a tu lado

**Capítulo 21: Quiero estar a tu lado.**

En el frío cuarto de un hospital de islas Canela, con la noche acompañándolos mientras sus pokémon ya se encontraban descansando, dos jóvenes se encontraban en una situación incómoda por alguna extraña razón, tardaron hasta un rato para uno de ellos pronunciara unas palabras ante el silencio nocturno.

- Parece que Christian nos dejo solos – Kotaru decidió romper el silencio.

- Sí…

- ¿Rosset, pasa algo? Sí te sientes mal es mejor llamar al médico…

- No será necesario…

- ¿Es algo de lo que quieres hablar?

La castaña solo asintió con un movimiento leve de su cabeza, después para dirigir nuevamente su mirada hace el joven de ojos grises.

- Kotaru, el médico me dijo sobre mi mal y que no podré volver a los concursos pokémon…

- ¿Eso significa que volverás a Sinnoh?

- A penas me sienta más estable volveré a mi hogar… me siento mal porque quería seguir viajando con ustedes, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que puedo viajar entre amigos y aventurarme a conocer nuevos lugares – la castaña en ese momento comenzó a llorar – sabes Kotaru, yo también tengo más que decirte… otra de las razones por la que vine a Kanto es porque tenía miedo de fracasar en Sinnoh, miedo de no salir adelante y me haya quedado tumbada por mi temor… ese temor también lo tuve antes de entrar por primera vez al Super Concurso en Kanto pero ese día te conocí a ti y por alguna extraña razón me sentí más segura de mi misma y más al saber que participarías conmigo... yo… yo realmente me siento impotente ya que tal vez no los volveré a ver de nuevo… - llorando desconsoladamente mientras juntaba sus manos sobre su rostro.

El castaño observo con un profundo dolor a Rosset, y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió hacer algo que hace mucho tiempo no lo había podido hacer.

- "El amor verdadero va más allá de las estrellas, es eterno" – Kotaru pronuncio estas palabras lo cual provoco que la castaña volteara a verlo sorprendida aún con lágrimas en los ojos; en ese momento el castaño tomo las manos de las castaña y de su bolsillo saco un pequeño relicario plateado en forma de corazón que lo coloco suavemente sobre las palmas de la damita.

- Kotaru… yo… yo…

- Rosset, hace mucho tiempo intente decírtelo, pero… me gustas mucho, realmente deseo estar siempre contigo.

- Kotaru… yo no puedo…

- No soy lo que esperabas ¿verdad?

- No es eso – aún saliendo lágrimas de sus ojos – yo seré un obstáculo en tu camino, si tú estás conmigo no llegaras a tu meta… estarías junto a una chica enferma que deberá volver a Sinnoh… ¡Yo no puedo hacerte esa maldad de que abandones tus sueños!

- ¡No es que abandone mis sueños, desde siempre mi "meta" mi verdadero sueño era encontrarte! ¡Tú eres mi "sueño"!

La castaña se quedo perpleja al escuchar decir aquellas palabras al castaño que se encontraba sonrojado pero con una seriedad honesta hacia ella.

- Yo nunca he tenido una familia ni a quien a querer, a pesar que me gusten mucho las batallas pokémon y vivir aventuras explorando el mundo, siempre lo que más he anhelado es tener a alguien a mi lado con quien pueda pasar mi tiempo, desde que te conocí sentí un cariño muy sincero, al comienzo no me di cuenta, pero conforme empezamos a viajar juntos y conocernos más, pude sentir lo que es amar a alguien y estar en el calor de una "familia" a pesar de ser amigos los cuatro…

- Kotaru… - en ese momento la castaña lo miró de otra forma y sus lágrimas ya eran más leves que antes – no sé qué decir…

- Sólo te pido una oportunidad y de verdad te doy mi palabra que nunca te defraudare, y sin importar que, estaré a tu lado ahora más que nunca – el castaño se acerco más a la joven tomando sus manos de nuevo, la cual aún llevaba el relicario que le acababa de regalar.

La jovencita nuevamente miro a los ojos del castaño, ella no podía evitarlo, era una mirada sincera que la hacía sonrojarse también, ella nunca imagino que algún iba a sentir algo especial por alguien, en su mente venían las palabras de su abuelita "tiempo al tiempo" y empezaba a comprender los sentimientos que había albergado hace mucho tiempo y que sus amigos y su propia abuelita le daban como pistas… ella estaba totalmente segura lo que realmente sentía en ese momento.

- Kotaru… - mirando a los ojos sonrojada – ¿Sabías que si una pareja ve un Luvdisc es que su amor es sincero y eterno?

- ¡Eh! – sonrojándose el castaño entendió la indirecta que le había brindado la castaña de ojos azules, aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba – Rosset… - en ese momento el joven de ojos grises abrazo delicadamente a la castaña la cual correspondió aquel gesto de amor, como nunca ambos jóvenes se sentían muy felices y sabían que era el comienzo para una nueva vida para ambos.

- Realmente esperaba como respuesta un "sí" – dijo bromeando levemente el castaño mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su ahora enamorada.

- Bueno… es la primera vez que me pasa algo así… por eso no sabía que decirte… - sonrojada mientras lo volvía a mirar.

- Aún hay algo que está pendiente.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué cosa? – en ese momento la castaña observa con sorpresa al castaño, el cual coge de nuevo las delicadas manos de la jovencita para sacar el relicario que tenia y colocárselo en el cuello.

- Este relicario sabía que te gustaba mucho desde ese día que te quedaste viéndolo, con mis ahorros llegue a comprármelo en Ciudad Fucsia justo el día que buscábamos a Christian me tope con ello en la vitrina de una tienda, así que no lo pensé más y lo compre… sé que hice algo imprudente ese día, pero quiero que lo cuides mucho, ya que este relicario simboliza nuestra unión.

- Yo lo diría como un símbolo de nuestro amor.

- Eh… bueno sí – sonrojándose nuevamente debido a la facilidad de la castaña para decir la última frase – disculpa aún me siento algo nervioso… parece como un sueño.

- Te entiendo, y no te preocupes, lo cuidare mucho – la castaña cogió el relicario que ahora colgaba sobre su pecho con delicadeza y aprovechando que el castaño estaba aún cerca de ella, le proporciono un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Los días fueron pasando, la castaña ya se encontraba recuperada de su salud, al igual que llegó a comunicar de su relación con Kotaru a sus amigos como a su abuelita, los cuales lo recibieron con mucha alegría, pero a su vez también que pronto debía volver a Sinnoh.

- Kanon, te noto muy distante últimamente, como si estuvieras en el vacío.

- ¡Ah! Lo siento Christian… es solo que la noticia de Rosset que tiene que volver a Sinnoh me tiene algo deprimida – en ese momento los dos jóvenes conversaban en una cafetería mientras la rojiza de cabellos cortos jugaba con la cañita de su jugo.

- Es algo que esta fuera de nuestro alcance… a mí también me da tristeza lo que ha pasado.

- Realmente no me parece justo que no pueda seguir en los concursos… pero por otra parte me alegra saber que puede contar con Kotaru para todo – sonriendo mientras finalmente decidió dar un sorbo a su jugo.

- En eso tienes razón.

- Desearía ir con ellos a Sinnoh, pero debido al éxito de los conciertos debo continuar con la gira en Kanto… me imagino que ahora todos nos vamos a separar… - suspirando muy triste miro al azabache.

- Bueno… yo tengo aún la propuesta de trabajo en la Zona Safari.

- Me lo imaginaba… eres bueno en lo que haces Christian, así que no la desaproveches – sonriéndole a su amigo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de él – pero sabes… mi "yo egoísta" quiere que al menos tú me puedas acompañar en las giras.

- ¿Te refieres a que te ayude como siempre? – sonriéndole a la rojiza.

- Bueno… sí… aunque… sería bueno también conocernos más – levemente sonrojada mientras miraba al azabache sorprendido.

- No sé qué decirte… me has dejado frío.

- Pues… ¡se me ocurre una idea! Podríamos conseguir un pokémon volador y él podría ayudarte para viajar de la Zona Safari a los puntos que toque mis conciertos, así nos podremos seguir viendo.

- No es mala idea – respondiendo a la entusiasta rojiza.

- Y ya sé que pokémon podría ser… un Staraptor ya que tiene casi tu peinado – sonriéndole traviesa al azabache.

- Valla forma de conseguirme un pokémon – riéndose por el comentario de la rojiza.

Al parecer para cada grupo de jóvenes algo nuevo iban a comenzar a vivir, las experiencias que vivieron anteriormente la iban a atesorar como los recuerdos más valiosos, además de una amistad verdadera que duraría para toda la vida.

Y así el día en que tenían que irse los amigos llegó, en el puerto de Islas Canela estaba un barco que los iba a trasladar a Ciudad Olivo, y de ahí ellos cogerían un trasporte que los llevaría a Ciudad Trigal para tomar su vuelo a Sinnoh, los amigos se miraron un rato, y tanto Kanon como Rosset se dieron un muy fuerte abrazo.

- Te voy a llamar a partir de ahora para contarte todo lo que pase aquí, pero prométeme que también me llamaras y me apoyaras bastante con mi carrera.

- No te preocupes amiga, seré la primera en conseguir tus discos y al menos ver tus conciertos, y si llegas a Sinnoh definitivamente no me perderé el concierto que realices.

- Te voy a extrañar mucho, realmente muchísimas gracias por todo amiga.

- Igualmente Kanon – unas leves lágrimas salían de los ojos de ambas jovencitas.

- Viejo, realmente ha sido un gusto volver a verte, perdón por todo los alborotos que te cause en el pasado.

- No te preocupes, me alegra que al menos nos hemos visto de nuevo para conocernos mejor.

- Tienes razón, pero no te olvides de… – mirando hacia la rojiza lo cual el azabache entendió – ahora más que nunca tienes más oportunidades.

- Descuida "maestro".

- Wow, es la primera vez que me haces una broma.

- Siempre hay una primera vez – sonriéndole a su amigo mientras se daban la mano fraternalmente.

El barco ya daba la última señal que tenían que subir los dos jóvenes, apenas ocurrió ello, subieron al barco despidiéndose finalmente de sus amigos.

Y así la aventura de los cuatro jóvenes terminaba, Kanon y Christian iban a viajar juntos mientras Kotaru iba a acompañar a Rosset en Sinnoh.

- Kotaru, ahora que conocerás Sinnoh ¿Tienes algún nuevo proyecto en mente?

- Por el momento, agradecer primero a tu abuelita por dejarme vivir con ustedes, segundo, aprender más sobre la crianza de pokémon… no soy un experto pero me gustaría adaptarme a lo que siempre han realizado tu abuelita y tú – cogiéndole la mano a la castaña – y tercero, dedicar toda mi vida a estar junto a ti, por eso conseguiré un trabajo y encontrare mi verdadera vocación para sacarlas adelante.

- No dudo que seré muy feliz estando junto a ti toda mi vida – sonriéndole tiernamente mientras el castaño decidió hacer algo que hasta ese momento no lo había hecho, a pesar de ser el enamorado de la ojos azules; suavemente cogió su rostro y como un lazo de mayor unión beso los labios de la jovencita la cual cerro sus ojos para poder disfrutar aquel momento bello… el cual fue interrumpido por unas miradas hacia ellos que ambos jóvenes notaron. Sus pokémon los observaron muy alegres a sus amigos, lo cual tanto Kotaru como Rosset no pudieron evitar reírse junto a sus amigos pokémon.


	22. Tiempo Pasado - FINAL

**Capítulo 22: "Tiempo Pasado".**

Las flores de distintas fragancias y colores suaves se podían apreciar con gusto sobre un jardín decorado con elementos nupciales, 4 años desde la despedida de cuatros amigos ya habían pasado y muchos cambios se podían notar en aquel bello lugar campestre en Sinnoh, una acogedora casa que simbolizaba mucho para quienes ese día iban a celebrar lo que tanto han anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo, su unión en matrimonio.

La novia y el novio ya se encontraban saludando a sus invitados mientras en sus manos ya brillaban sus aros dorados, símbolos de una unión eterna que habían reafirmado hace unas horas atrás, de repente escucharon una voz familiar que los alegro mucho.

- ¡Rosset! – muy amena se acerco su amiga de cabellos rojizos, la cual llevaba un traje de color lila corto que era acompañado de un peinando de moño de fiesta con un par de flores decorando su cabello – Me alegro que la boda haya salido tan bien, me siento tan feliz por los dos.

- Muchas gracias Kanon – contesto muy sonriente el castaño.

- Más bien gracias a ti amiga, que viste hasta el último detalle de la ceremonia, e incluso cantaste una canción para nosotros a pesar de tu estado – en ese momento la castaña que llevaba un hermoso pero sencillo traje de novia, la cual era acompañada por un peinado de una cola recogida que era decorada por una corona de flores alrededor de ella, se inclino delicadamente hacia el abdomen de su amiga, el cual llevaba un bello bebé en su interior.

- De nada amiga – dejando que su amiga pudiera acariciar su barriga de aproximadamente 7 meses – aunque creo que la otra mitad del trabajo la tiene Christian.

- Y por cierto ¿El médico te dijo algo del sexo de tu bebé? – interrogó la castaña.

- Sí, me dijo que será hombre – empezando a sobar su barriga con mucho cariño.

- ¡Qué lindo! Me imagino que ya deben tener un nombre para su futuro hijo, yo realmente desearía algún día tener una niña.

- Jejeje, te imaginas Rosset si tuvieras una niña, y mi hijo jugara con ella, jejeje, puede que hasta que se terminen enamorando – en ese momento la rojiza no pudo evitar reírse.

- No, no, no, al menos si tuviera una hija, no dejaría que ningún niño la venga a enamorar – interrumpió la conversación de las amigas el joven castaño.

- Jajaja Ay Kotaru ni tienes hijos aún y ya te propones a no dejar que ningún hombre se acerca a "tu hija" – comento con risa la joven rojiza, mientras la castaña también acompañaba el momento también con diversión.

- Jaja… sí, ríanse, pero recuerden mis palabras – respondió algo ofendido pero divertido el castaño.

- Y si llegase ese momento, también tendrá que aprobar el padre de mis hijos – sonrió la rojiza como respuesta al comentario del castaño.

- Hablando de él… - observando el castaño a su amigo de cabellos azabache que se acercaba a ellos con una pequeña de 2 años en brazos – ahí viene.

- Veo que ya estaban conversando muy alegres ¿Me perdí de algo? – sonrió el azabache a sus amigos.

- Nada amor, son solo bromas que nos hemos hecho – sonriéndole muy alegre la rojiza a Christian, que vestía un elegante terno azul con un michi negro que hacia juego con su conjunto.

- ¡Oh valla! La pequeña Nanami vino, hola – sonrió divertido el castaño a la niña de 2 años que lo miro un momento hasta responderle con una sonrisa.

- Realmente es tan tierna… se parece mucho a la madre físicamente, aunque en personalidad me late que será como el padre – sonrió divertido el castaño.

- Jooo~ Ya estás grande para hacer esas bromas ¿Sabías? – contesto la rojiza.

- Tranquila Kanon, ya sabes que es una broma de Kotaru.

- Ay "Darling" a veces deberías seguirle el juego – riéndose mientras ponía su mano sobre Christian que aún llevaba a la bebé en brazos, tanto Rosset como Kotaru notaron los aros de matrimonio que también llevaban sus amigos, ante tal escena de felicidad decidieron darse un medio abrazo la pareja recién casada.

- Sabes Kotaru… viéndolos a los dos tan felices, yo también me siento muy alegre – en ese momento la joven novia de 20 años cogió con su mano delicadamente el relicario que tenia colgando en su cuello.

- A veces las cosas suceden por algo ¿No?

- Sí… por cierto, te deje una carta, espero que lo leas.

- ¿Una carta? – pregunto sorprendido el castaño en traje elegante de novio.

- ¡Sí! – sonriéndole muy feliz a su esposo.

- Kotaru, Rosset, hijos ya es momento que corten el pastel y brinden con los invitados – comento una amable viejita de vestido largo con mangas largas y cabellos blancos amarrados en un moño.

- Si señora, ahí vamos – cogiendo la mano de su esposa como si fuese un príncipe – ¿estás lista?

- Sí.

Sus amigos pokémon y todos los invitados hicieron ronda a los novios mientras ellos brindaban y partían el pastel, todos no dejaban de aplaudir por la felicidad de los recién casados que a pedidos del público se dieron un tierno beso a pesar de su sonrojo como si fueran adolescentes. En las memorias de la parejas pasaban muchos momentos que vivieron en sus viajes, como se conocieron y conocieron a los amigos que tenían en frente, realmente era algo que nunca imaginaron encontrar y que ahora bendecían como nunca en su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Amado Kotaru Isogai_

_Te escribo esta breve carta con todo el sentimiento de amor que te tengo, eres la persona más especial que he podido conocer en mi vida y espero ahora más que nunca que podamos ser felices completando aún más la familia que hemos armado, "tú eres mi sueño como yo el tuyo" eres mi meta también y bendigo mucho el poder tenerte a mi lado ya que soy sumamente feliz._

_Te amo y siempre lo haré._

_Rosset Furuwa._"

- Kotaru, amor ¿Qué andas leyendo? – en ese momento la joven castaña observa intrigada a su esposo.

- La carta que me escribiste hace 3 años en nuestra boda. – respondió el castaño mientras guardaba con delicadeza aquella carta dentro de su sobre.

- Me alegra mucho que lo leas en los momentos que puedas – sonriéndole muy alegre a su esposo que se encontraba sobre el sillón de su acogedora casa.

- Nunca pierdo la oportunidad de volver a leer la carta que me escribió mi esposa – sonriéndole a la bella mujer que tenía en frente - ¡Es verdad! Es la hora de llevar a pasear a nuestra hija – comento sorprendido por la hora el joven castaño – voy a traerla para nuestro paseo habitual, no tardo mucho.

- Está en su corralito.

- Ok.

En ese momento la castaña observo una foto que tenían sobre la repisa, una foto donde se veía tanto a la abuelita de la ojos azules, junto a sus amigos Kanon y Christian con su hija llevada en brazos, sus pokémon en los espacios que se podían acomodar en la foto, sobretodo se podía observar en aquella imagen que algunos habían evolucionado como sus ahora Gardevoir y Gallade, aunque algunos no habían cambiado nada como Nidoran y Rani, la castaña no pudo evitar tener nostalgia de recordar aquel hermoso día que se tomaron la foto, donde Kotaru y ella se habían casado, aunque a su vez también sentía la ausencia de su abuelita, pero sabía en su interior que siempre buscaba lo mejor para ella además de su felicidad. Felicidad que ahora disfrutaba a plenitud con su esposo y su ahora mayor tesoro de la vida, su querida hija de ojos azules y pelo castaño que apenas tenía 2 años.

- ¡Papá ya está listo! – apareció en ese momento muy alegre el castaño de ojos grises que llevaba en brazos a su pequeño retoño.

- Jejeje Ven con mamá – en ese momento la joven fue a coger en brazos a su hija mientras la recibía con un cálido abrazo.

- Mamá… papá... – la niña miraba con cariño a sus padres los cuales les respondían con una sonrisa mientras salían de su hogar – los quiero.

- Nosotros también te queremos Mary – agrego finalmente la joven madre mientras dejaba que su esposo nuevamente cogiera en brazos a su hija que se encontraba muy feliz de salir de paseo con sus seres más queridos.

Era la escena perfecta de un final feliz para aquella familia, que de algún modo u otro lograron cumplir uno de sus objetivos más deseados: "ser feliz y dejar todo lo malo en tiempo pasado."

**[Fin]**


End file.
